


Dark Lullaby

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: After the war, Harry is betrayed by the light and locked away into Azkaban. Instead of being left to die, he is rescued by those he had always seen as his enemies. Perhaps it was time to be what the wizarding world was always so scared of him becoming.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Barty Crouch Jr. (Minor), Harry Potter/Fenrir Greyback (minor), Harry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange/Igneous Flint, Marcus Flint/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 252
Kudos: 980





	1. Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361419) by [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan). 



> This will be my story for NaNoWriMo this year. Which hopefully means quick updates and finished by the end of the month. Lets see how it goes! I was inspired by The Contract by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan.

Harry coughed and sobbed as he looked around the battlefield, Voldemort lay in front of him, his body crumpled and falling to ash from the force of the spell. The battlefield was quiet. Not a sound in the bloody expanse. He barely even registered it though. His own pulse, a solid drumming in his ears. He had killed him. Murdered him. His hands red with another's blood. He didn't want to fight. Never wanted any of this. His sobs broke through the silence as he let himself grieve. When he had no tears left he fell back to the silence.

Slowly he reached down and picked up the fallen wand of Voldemort. The wand humming in his hands, recognizing him as easily as his own holly wand. So it was true. Their wands were the same core and brother wands. He gripped it and movement caught his eye. He turned just in time to watch one of the older death eaters take a knee bowling his head towards him? He didn't even know the death eaters name. The mask hiding the wizard behind it. Another took a knee. A third. He was going insane, wasn't he?

Slowly another light wizard approached him. One he knew from the order. He looked towards the man and nodded in greeting. "Its done right? It's over?" His words were broken and soft.

The man looked at him, the three wands on his person and shook his head. "No it's not done yet." Then looked at the others. "Kill the rest."

Harry jerked up. "What? You can't be serious! Some of them didn't have a choice to fight. You can't just kill them. They are not fighting anymore. The war is over!" His rage bubbling up.

The man looked back at him. "They are all Murderers! They deserve to die Harry."

"No they don't! I just killed a man, one none of you were brave enough to even face. I killed him! I won't let you kill others! You will be just as bad as them."

He never saw the curse coming. A scream tore from his throat as the pain sliced across his back and shoulder.

The man didn't even seem alarmed. "Such a heart you hold for the enemy. Well as you say. you killed today too. You are as bad as them. His wand responded to you. You are no longer light. You have been tainted and corrupted."

Harry looked up at the man through bleary eyes. The wand pressed against his temple and he froze not knowing what to do. He had done everything for them. Killed for them. Now they attack him. Where had that curse come from. He glanced back and saw the Weasley behind him. The twins were restrained as they shouted at Ron. His best friend. His eyes moved back to look up at the man. And his jaw set in a hard line. "Kill us, go ahead. See what happens. I dare you." His words as heavy and dark as his own soul felt.

The man blinked and glared down at him before snarling and taking a step back. "Round them up to be taken to the ministry for trial and execution."

Pain registered as he was grabbed and pulled up spells being used to restrain him. He was being shoved when a heavy body collided with him sending him sprawling. He felt hands grope at him and grab something from him. "I got the wands. We will get you out harry. Don't fight please." The soft voice of Fred in his ears and he was quickly shoved away and the other wizard stalked off keeping the wands hidden. He didn't even notice when the red head moved closer to the death eaters and whispered to them hushed words of warning. His body fatigued and injured. He didn't want to be here. To be doing this. All he ever wanted was a family. A life. Freedom. Now it was death that awaited.

Days passed and they were moved from holding cell, to trial room, and finally Azkaban. To await sentencing and the kiss. The moment they reached Azkaban his body seized and tightened as the dementors came closer. He was dragged away and thrown into a cell, the door slamming hard shut. His body jerked and spasmed until they finally moved away and he lay there trying to breathe again. The convulsions caused the wounds to reopen and bleed sluggishly. He didn't move. He didn't think he could honestly in his condition. Sobs tore from his throat as the memories he didn’t want to experience came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. How long would he be here? How long till they finally showed him mercy and just killed him. He would welcome their death now. But in the end he had saved their lives, for a little bit longer they would live. Perhaps death is what they would have preferred them to stay in a place like this. He heard screaming coming from a cell further down. He dragged himself to the edge of the bars and looked out to see two of the guards beating someone in rags not far from his cell. The man looked small and sick, his face so swollen it was hard to tell who he was. But the scream he knew… Pettigrew. He turned his head away not wanting to see it, but he would not cry for the man, he couldn’t.

Weeks seemed to pass and his arm had lost the ability to move. His shoulder smelled like something dying and he knew it would rot if it was not tended to. But he would get no care here. A loud whistle bleared loudly, “Get up maggots! Bath time!” The cage door slid open and a man in black robes came and dragged him to his feet, “Get up waste and walk to the showers. You wont be getting another till the next moon. Up you go.” He was shoved and collided with the other prisoner in front of him and quickly ducked his head not wanting to meet the others eyes. They were led down the cold hall to a large open room. A few stalls off to the side for privacy but the rest of the showers were in the center. No privacy. “Strip and shower maggots, thirty minutes!”

Harry winced and glanced at the stall and saw that they were long taken, two men who looked so alike it was creepy stood in front of the stall hiding however was in it and another man stood off to the side one he did know, Greyback. A shiver of fear slid down his spine and he quickly avoided the other's gaze and went to one of the open showers towards the end and slowly began easing the ragged shirt struggling to get it off with only one working arm but soon it was off and he hissed in pain. It was so quiet that he looked up to see several people looking at him. He flushed a little under so many eyes. This was so not like the Gryffindor showers after a rough training session.

“Potter!” He jumped and looked up to see Greyback walking towards him. Ah shit. He began looking for an exit and found one moving to slip between to other showering prisoners when his arm was snagged. He snarled and turned to look Greyback in the eye refusing to let the other get the best of him.

He set his jaw waiting for the bite or hit he wasn’t sure which would strike first. “What do you want.” Not bothering in returning any form of respect.

Striking silver eyes glared down at him he could see the anger setting in the face, “Come with me.”

“I am not going anywhere with you.”

The bark of laughter made it clear he never had a choice in the matter as he was dragged toward one of the privacy stalls. The two in front of it looked at him before parting just enough for him to get shoved through before closing the gap. He stumbled a little right into a bare wet chest of someone. He looked up and his eyes met pitch black eyes, a hard set face that was handsome if it weren't for the marring scar that went down his cheek. He was older, black hair with spots of grey at the ears. Harry took a step back and his teeth ground together.

The man looked at him before glancing past the two that hid them from view. “Relax Potter, we hold no aggression to you. Not anymore. If anything, we all owe you our lives, despite the place we find ourselves. I am Igneous Flint, you know my son, Marcus Flint.” He extended a hand in greeting.

Harry flushed and looked at the offered hand, his body not relaxing, “Forgive me sir… I can not shake your hand.” He saw the man’s face begin to twist and he quickly added, “I can’t move this arm. It is physically impossible.”

The man’s anger seemed to melt and he gave an almost smile as he switched hands and slowly Harry took it with his dirty one. The man shook his head, “Yes I remember now, you were hit after the battle ended, That Weasley boy sent it. May I look at it?”

The younger wizard winced at remembering just who had thrown it and he shrugged, “I guess?” He turned and showed his back, if the other was going to kill him he just hoped it was quick. Warm hands touched an uninjured part of his shoulder and he flinched.

“Calm, I will not harm you. This is deep and the wound is almost gangrenous. We only just caught it. I can help, but I fear you may never get full motion back in your shoulder.”

Harry snorted, “Is there even a point? They are just going to kill us. What's the point in healing something, hell it might kill me quicker with the way the Wizengamot handles things.”

One of the men guarding the door laughed loudly struggling to stay standing at that comment. Even the Flint Patriarch looked to be struggling to hold in a laugh, “Well, that may be but I think we should tend to it regardless. Let's not do their work for them. Hope is not lost yet young Potter.” He felt something touch his back again, it felt sharp, “This will hurt, I won't lie to you. But it will help the wound knit itself together enough to heal on its own the rest of the way.” A burning sensation and Harry felt something begin to carve into his back. It felt like patterns and Harry had to brace himself on the side of the stall. “You see, the dementors keep us weak, this hell fortress keeps our magic weak. We can not cast spells or do many things. But it can not weaken rune magic. Because it goes from caster to the object or being it is carved into. There is no ambient magic or casted magic to deflect or stifle. We Flints are graced with the gift of runes. Try to hold still. I can't carve these wrong.”

Harry braced himself and let the runes slowly be carved into his back, the ache in his shoulder was beginning to lessen until it was nothing but a dull sting. Slowly the pain faded and he took a deep breath and once done he felt a hand on his shoulder and was pulled under the stream of the heated water. He gave a soft groan and raised his head to the heat of it. He was surprised the water was hot.

“A simple heat rune on the shower head. Enjoy it. Strip, we won’t let anyone into the stall. Take your time.” The man slipped past the two blocking the stall door and Harry just closed his eyes and let himself soak up the rare heat. He didn’t want the time to end but he washed himself off. He still couldn’t feel his hand but he could twitch the fingers. He supposed he should feel lucky it wasn’t his main hand and arm. Once finished he cut off the water and was handed a ratty but clean towel from over one of their shoulders and he quickly dried off hissing as new flesh hit the towel, but he could feel it and the wound was ragged. He felt the runes carved into his flesh too but they were shallow and thin.

He tapped one on the shoulder to get past and the man looked over his shoulder and looked at him frowning. He turned back and whispered something to Greyback who grinned savagely and moved away to somewhere. There was a startled yelp and a scream before he came back and tossed a set of ragged clothes to him over the other's shoulders. These were not his, they were too large for him and not covered in old blood and puss. Not wanting to question he pulled on the clothes and when he tapped a shoulder this time he was let through. The two men were tall and broad with tanned skin, their time in Azkaban had not been kind as they looked thinner than they should be, their long brown hair was tangled and brown eyes ringed in tired circles. He cleared his throat and extended his good hand, “Uhm, hi. Thank you. I’m Harry… but I guess you know that.” His stammered greeting met with another chuckle from the one on the left that had left before.

He was also the first to take Harry’s hand, “I am Rodolphus Lestrange, this is my brother Rabastan.”

Green eyes, “Your Bellatrix’s husband.. Uhm was. Sorry for your loss.” He tried to sound sincere but it was hard to over that psychotic bitch.

Another chuckle, “I’m not.” Then released his hand and it was gripped by Rabastan next who nodded to him but said nothing.

“Show time over maggots, dress and line up!” a shrill whistle sounding and Harry pulled a face.

Greyback stepped closer, “Choose quickly. This guard is with us. You can stay in one of our cells, but you have to choose quickly. We can’t stop the dementors from coming, but we can help with the seizures. Why do you have such a bad reaction?”

Harry shrugged, “Always have. I think it’s because I don’t have enough good memories to combat the bad ones. Wait, stay with one of you?” That tripped him up a little. “Why are you all doing this?”

Flint stepped up beside him, “As I said you saved our lives. We owe you a life debt young Potter. One we are trying to repay. I would suggest Greyback, he can keep you warmer and they won’t try to pull you from his cell.”

He couldn’t believe he was hearing this. Without thinking he just nodded and he got a loud growl from his left side. Then it clicked, he had just agreed to go into a cell with a dangerous werewolf who was responsible for turning Remus. He had lost it. He had officially lost it. They were led single file and when they got to a large cell with bright silver bars Greyback was quick to drag him into his cell and hide him from sight. The man leading them back to the cell pretended not to notice and barked them all back to their cells angrily.

Harry slowly turned to look at Greyback taking in the massive mountain that was one of the most deadly werewolves in existence. “So… what now.”


	2. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with Corvus for the Lestrange grandfather. I like the name and have seen it used before. Thankyou everyone!

Sleeping in the same cell as someone was strange after being in his own private hellscape. Greyback was large and took up a good portion of it but true to his word, whenever the dementors came by Harry would find himself crushed under the werewolf tucked away safely. It didn't help the bombardment of painful memories, but the warmth of another helped stave off the worse of it. He still passed out each time. Though this time upon waking it was to a warmth surrounding and holding him. After the third time it happened Harry came to with a scratchy beard nuzzling against the side of his neck and cheek. Harry mumbled something that could not be discerned as words and got a soft grumble of laughter. 

“Don’t like my beard do you? They won't allow grooming so you will have to put up with your own soon. Wait how old are you?”

Harry looked at him, green eyes hard, “Seventeen.”

“And you don’t have any face fur yet?” came the rough jab.

“That's not strange. Is it?” he questioned softly.

Greyback shrugged, “Maybe you're one of the odd ones. Some family lines have trouble growing additional hair. Like the Malfoys. I have never seen a Malfoy with a beard, or even a shadow of one.” He gave a hard laugh then snarled as a guard came close to their cell. Once the guard passed he scoffed and gave a yawn, “They will stop coming this way soon. The moon is only a few days away.”

Harry tensed and looked at the other, had they put him in the cell with Greyback just to have him get eaten or killed by the werewolf when he changed? He wouldn’t put it past a death eater. They had seemed so sincere in wanting to help him. Greyback was practically cuddling him right now. Why were they doing all this?

Silver eyes watched him for a moment, “I won’t hurt you, even shifted. I am an alpha; I don’t go mindless with the change. Neither would have Lupin if he had stopped taking that poison they force down people's throats.” He grumbled darkly, “That potion he took, had wolfsbane in it, that is poisonous to werewolves. He never accepted the wolf, so it never accepted him and he became nothing more than a beast. You will see that I am not.”

The younger looked at him, “You can control yourself during the change?”

“Anyone can if they learn how. Some of the youngest pups in my pack know more about their wolf side than Lupin ever did. He spent his whole life fighting the wolf, fighting the change. It was why it aged him so early. Why it made him so moon sick after. Yes I know all about his moon sickness. He was one of my pups, till he rejected everything.”

Harry looked at him, “You attacked him when he was a child what did you expect him to do? Join you with open arms.”

“Oh is that what he told you? That is not how I remember it. He and his parents had gotten into a fight, it was a full moon night. I was out hunting away from my pack. I found him at the edge of the forest outside of his home. I had watched him at first, to make sure none of the other night creatures came. When he went to turn back to the house I could smell something in the air. It triggered something in me, like a pure helpless anger. At the time I didn’t know what it was, but it made me attack, strike. I didn’t know it at the time but Lupin senior had spotted me from a window and shot a spell to send me away but it backfired and sent me feral. I bit Lupin that night because of his father. I normally do not bite children unless the need is called for. The youngest I have ever bitten was Conner. He was thirteen at the time and dying. He asked for me to change him, so I did.” the story reverberated gently along the cell. 

Harry blinked and looked at him, “Why did you never tell Remus?”

“Why should I have? He is the one who rejected me, himself, pack, all of it. When I tried to talk to him again he just sent curses at me. So I gave up. He was my wayward pup that I never got to know.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I knew werewolves weren’t inherently evil but I only ever heard about well, the bad stuff when it came to you. I never really thought about trying to find the truth. About anything.” How much had he gotten wrong over the years. Had Voldemort been just as misconstrued. “Can you, tell me more? About you and the others?” He had a sinking feeling in his gut that he was going to be learning some new things. 

Greyback looked down at his charge, wondering just how much unearthing the young wizard could handle, “Alright. I guess I will begin with, we weren’t always murderers and bad people. Even Bellatrix was a kind and loving woman at one point. She even had a daughter once, her and Rodolphus were in love at one point. Until an auror raid, they found their daughter in a room playing with a toy or something and freaked out. A misplaced spell and their daughter paid the price. She was never the same after that. The death eaters used to have a cause, a reason to fight and it wasn’t about wiping out the muggles and muggleborns. We want to bring muggleborns in quicker to our world. Take them from unworthy parents and put them with parents that could raise them and teach them properly.”

“Like me… I would have been taken in by what? A pureblood family?”

Greyback blinked and frowned looking at him, “You were raised by family. That is what we all were told. The papers used to print about how happy and safe you were at home.”

Harry couldn’t stop the soft broken laugh, “oh happy, that's rich. My family hated me. Hated magic. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I got my letter on my 11th birthday.” He snorted though, figured his real life hadn’t been told. Not even his friends had believed him when he told him. He took a deep breath, “So I guess we both had misinformation.”

“I guess. Though, you wizards love your rumors.”

“You are a wizard too, you just said you're from a pureblood family.”

Greyback gave a loud laugh, “I am what you call a squib. Or I was. Now I am a werewolf. Don’t slot me in with your kind.” 

Harry shivered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No you didn’t hush now. The dementors are coming back.” 

Silence fell between them but the echoing moans and some sobs could be heard from others. No one was left completely unaffected by the dementors. It tore the good memories from everyone and brought the bad ones to the forefront. By the time they reached their cell Harry was already shaking and clinging to the werewolf as tightly as he could. The screams came back to his mind and the bright flashes of green, but now the images changed to him being the one who was struck by the green. The look of hatred in his best friend's eyes. A sob fell from his lips and he felt the scratchy beard rubbing against his cheek and neck again. It helped to keep him grounded to the moment and he didn’t go into a full seizure, but it was still a horrible experience. They didn’t stay long. Just passed through as they always did, and once the twisting sinking cold was gone Harry gasped for breath and could hear a soft humming coming from the cell across from them. Slowly he began to calm as he listened to it and closed his eyes. This was the worst and best experience in his life. He didn’t know how a prison would be a good experience, but nobody had cared this much before. Despite being in one of the most dangerous places on earth. He felt safe.


	3. Moon Dance

Days passed and each day Harry grew weaker and weaker. The food was terrible and he had already been underweight when they had been sent to Azkaban. The lack of proper food, heat, and the constant barrage from the dementors was making Harry lose a piece of himself day by day. He at least wasn’t in pain anymore. Not really anyways. Every night he would drift off to sleep with the hummed lullaby from the person across from them in the cell. He didn’t know who they were but it was a small comfort. That and the warmth from Greyback helped stave off the worst of it. 

It was one of these colder nights that he woke to a yelping whine of pain and growls reverberating off of stone. He stirred and shifted some. 

“Don’t move, he is shifting. You don’t want to startle him.” A quick harsh whisper sounded. 

Harry froze, Greyback had said he wasn’t feral when he shifted but he knew sometimes the pain of the shift could make them more quick to attack. Slowly he moved his eyes to watch. Greyback was hunched over naked, his clothes tossed to the corner to keep them from tearing. The man’s body had not lost a single ounce of muscle sense he had been in Azkaban. His dark skin broke up with patches of rich grey fur. His spine was arched and twisted, his face elongated and teeth fell out of his mouth as new ones took their place. It was like watching a grotesque film. 

The body jerked and a grinding crunch sounded as his legs twisted and changed thick fur erupting fully now along the heavy form. As a human he was already large as a Were he stood nearly nine feet in height fur a rich grey with silver streaked through it. Silver eyes blinked and adjusted as he stood to his full height and shook himself off. Harry noticed he was shaped differently than Remus. His form was less human and almost full wolf with the ability to raise up on hind legs. It hunched and dropped to all fours again and began to survive its surroundings. Eyes falling on the bars he launched himself at them, slamming his full weight into them and snarled angrily as his fur smoked and burned. He backed up and went for it again and Harry gasped in horror. 

The wolf froze hearing the sound and turned to look at him. Harry swallowed and looked at the wolf before quickly ducking his gaze, not wanting to challenge an alpha by accident. He knew that looking them in the eye was just that. He had researched werewolves a lot because of Remus, wanting to be with him when he turned, but he had never gotten the chance. He felt a warm breath sniff at his hair, cheek, neck. Claws pressed against his back and flattened him down onto the makeshift bed and the nose nudged and sniffed along him, being careful around his shoulder. It was a long tense moment before a tongue swiped itself across his cheek and he pulled a face, “gross.” His voice loud in the silence that had fallen since the shift finished. 

The wolf gave a huffing laugh and laid itself down next to Harry looking him over. Then gave the cheek another long lick. 

Harry wiped at it and looked at the wolf, “Now you're just screwing with me aren’t you.” 

Greyback as a wolf seemed to be more touchy, feely and laid back. The maw opened and the tongue rolled out as he panted looking at Harry with curious and intelligent silver eyes. His body long and hard, the heat radiated off him from the shift. 

The wizard grumbled and flopped down fully on the bed again and looked over the wolf form slowly. It was beautiful now that it had settled fully. The fur shimmered in the soft light of the moon that trickled in. It was thick and Harry had the urge to run his fingers through it and feel if it was as soft as it looked. It looked dirty but not as dirty as the man had been before he shifted. He noticed the silver eyes had been watching him as he had looked the other over. He glanced up and met the silver eyes briefly before looking away. A soft whine had him looking back up to them and the heavy tail began to thump against his leg. Harry laughed lightly and shook his head. Deciding to take a chance he slowly moved his hand towards the wolf's shoulder and carefully settled it on the fur. It was as soft as it looked. 

When he wasn’t growled or nipped as he carefully stroked the shoulder to feel the fur. A deep rumble sound had him looking up and the silver eyes were closed and resting on his other paw. He assumed that was permission and began to run his hand along the rest of the fur. Shoulder to back and hip feeling the fur. His fingers catching in a few tangles, tugging gently to dislodge them and smooth them down. “Your so soft.” he whispered and both hands ran along the fur and he smiled at being able to actually touch the wolf. He never could with Remus, the man never trusted him enough. “I always wish Remus had trusted me enough, with his other form. I studied for months learning my animagus form but he never allowed me to.” He looked up and saw the silver eyes watching him, “What? Didn’t expect me to have an animagus form? I’m not registered. I was going to after the war, so that I had an escape if I needed it. Well you know what happened.” He grinned though looking at the wolf, “Don’t go telling everyone. I am not what you are probably thinking. I’m not some big lion or deer like my father.” He stretched and laid down better next to the other. 

The wolf looked at him expectantly. Looking down at his human form then back up into his eyes, ears twitching. 

Harry laughed, “What do you want me to shift now?”

A nod.

The wizard groaned, “I don’t even know if I have the energy to. This place isn’t exactly conducive to keeping your energy up.”

The wolf rolled its eyes and flopped it head back down on its paw. He looked almost bored now. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He hadn’t shifted in what felt like years. He had only used it a couple times in the war. He could feel his magic swirling at his gentle prod but he could also feel the damage done to it. This place had not helped his state of being. He focussed his mind on the shift and gasped as his magic rushed his system to complete the request. Flint had been right. Magic that didn’t leave into the surrounding area wasn’t affected by the wards. He could still shift. He smiled and watched as the world bled of color and his perspective changed. His view shortened and certain details became sharper. He was warmer once the fur replaced flesh and he felt a burst of energy as the animal mind brushed against him in excitement. 

He shook himself and his fur settled along his short long body comfortably. His whole form itched. Carefully he sat back on his haunches and looked up at the silver eyes that stared down at him. Then it was attack of the nose. It snuffled over his mixed fur and smaller body. He wasn’t large, only standing about 13 inches in height and 20 inches long if you didn't include his tail. He was just under 20 pounds and even in animal form you could see his ribs and malnutrition. His fur was a mix of grey, gold, and brown. His tail was medium length and curled up a little. He was a canine with short legs and tall alert ears. His breed he had researched was called a Swedish Vallhund, or Viking Dog, known for their speed and intelligence. They were the perfect herding dog used for thousands of years. His tail wagged when the nose sniffed over him and nudged him a little. Now he was curious and sniffed at the other a little as well. Scents flooded his nose and he backed up and sneezed his whole head shaking and fur fluffing up. Once he regained composure he sniffed at the other again. He smelled like thick copper, pine, and mud. The whole place smelled like mud actually. 

When a nose started going to his butt he bounced away and turned his butt away fromt he intruding nose. Nope not happening. Sniff your own butt. The wolf was up on all fours now looking at him and Harry had a large urge to play suddenly. His tail gave a slow wag before the front half of his body flattened, his butt in the air and tail wagging. The wolf sat there unamused and Harry lunged forward before backing up. The canine mind bouncing and bubbling happily at the idea of playing. Still Greyback did not move. He did it again and a paw raised in annoyance. He huffed and flopped down on the bed. That was when the wolf struck lunging at him slow enough that he spotted it and was up and flying across the cell. The wolf howled and chased him across the short distance and claws scraped against the cold stone as the two ran circles in the cell. While doing one run Harry slipped and slid between the bars and into the hall. He froze… he could fit between the bars. 

His ears pressed back against his head as he looked around. Some of the other cell inhabitants had woken up at their antics and were looking at him now, outside of the cell. Slowly he slunk back into the cell checking to see if any of the guards or dementors had seen him. Once in the cell teeth met the back of his throat carefully and lifted him up and carried him to the bed plopping him back down on the mattress before the large wolf joined him and wrapped himself about the younger canine. Going outside the cell had not been what was planned. Him revealing his dog form had not been planned but for some reason he felt like he could trust Greyback with the secret, well and others that saw him now. But this revelation also had him thinking. Could he do what Sirius did and get out of here thanks to his animal form? Had they really not fixed that loophole since his Godfather escaped? Had they never learned how he had? He had some thinking to do. Things he had to discover but he had to wait till he could talk it out with someone else. They had helped him… he couldn’t leave them here to rot and then die because of the light side. Then again they had earned their sentence. Just how much was he willing to risk?


	4. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Uhh torture in this one folks.

The next morning Harry yawned as a loud banging noise was sounded and whistles blaring down the hall. He tiredly dragged himself up and watched as an Auror came to their cell and banged on the cage, “Get up Potter, you have a visitor.” Harry looked at Greyback who was still out cold his body curled around him protectively and very naked. 

Harry looked at him, “Who is it?”

The Auror pulled out his wand and leveled it on Harry, “I am not giving you a choice traitor. Stand and come with me.”

The younger wizard slowly pulled himself out of Greyback’s grip and grabbed the tattered blanket, pulling it over the man carefully. At least giving him some privacy and decency until he woke up. The sound of the door opening and a flash of yellow had him yelping in pain and jumping to the side as the stinging hex hit his hip. “I’m coming dammit, you don’t have to hex me.”

“No talking.” Another hex hit him and he tried to not vomit as his stomach felt like it was hit with a sledge hammer. The hand grabbed him and dragged him out of the cell as the door slammed shut behind them. His bare feet scraped against the stone as he tried to gain his footing from being dragged out. Coughing as his world still swam from the pain of the hex. He tripped and fell flat on his face only to be picked up bodily and shoved forward. He steadied himself and walked forward the wand point digging into his back. He saw the Lestrange brothers looking at him through the bars. Rodolphus didn’t look happy and tried to shake his bars angrily. 

“Were are you taking him, Cathers!” a hex was shot at the death eater who fell back shrieking and writhing on the ground. 

Now Rabastan was swearing at the man behind him promising him a slow death when they got out of Azkaban. 

Harry winced and looked at him and shook his head begging him silently to just drop it for now. There was nothing they could do. His eyes darted to see if the other was alright, he just lay there now, he could see him breathing though and that made him relax some. He was shoved forward again and started walking. They took two different halls and a flight of stairs before he was pulled into a small room with a table and three chairs. They sat him down in one and chains wrapped around his arms and chest restraining him to the chair. He sat there waiting. Wondering what they were going to do now. 

A noise of the door opening had him looking up to see a familiar face stepping into the room. Tonks. Thank god it was Tonks. Maybe she would listen to him. Beside her was a man that Harry didn’t recognise but he noticed the badge on his chest. He worked for the Ministry. “Tonks! Please, this is a mistake.”

Her eyes looked at him almost sadly and she took a seat with the other man across from him, “Please Harry, we don’t want to do this but you have to tell us what we need to know.”

Green eyes narrowed, “What are you talking about?”

The woman’s hair bled of the bright color to a dark brown and she looked him in the eyes, "Where are the wands Harry. They were not on you when you were arrested. We want the three wands, Yours, Voldemorts', and the wand you used during the final battle. Where are they.”

Harry’s jaw tightened and his expression turned cold, “I don’t know. You arrested me. Probably on the battle field.” Like hell he was telling them and getting the twins in trouble. 

The man next to her glared at him and slammed his fist on the table, “Stop playing games traitor and tell us where the wands are!”

“Why does it matter where they are?” He shouted back and screamed as a curse hit him in the back. His body jerked against the constraints. It wasn’t the Cruciatus curse but it hurt almost as bad. Like a hot iron digging into his skin. “I don’t know!” The spell relented and he sagged forward, the chains were the only things keeping him upright.

Tonks sighed and looked at him, “Oh Harry, why did you have to turn against us. You were a Hero. Look at all the people you have disappointed.” She tutted at him and looked down at the folder she had set down on the table, “What spell did you use against He Who Shall Not Be Named.”

Harry snorted, “I didn’t. He used it.”

The woman seemed irritated, “He disintegrated Harry, we need to know the dark curse you used! Did you learn it from someone? Tell us, please. We don’t want to hurt you Harry but we will if we must.”

“I didn’t use a dark curse or spell. He shot me with the killing curse, it rebounded, just like before.” He lied easily. Well it wasn’t so much a lie. He had been hit with the killing curse, and it had killed him but it had also killed the last horcrux inside of him. After that Voldemort’s magic had gone chaotic, the last link to his humanity shattered and his own magic had attacked him and killed him. But he couldn’t explain that to them without also admitting that he had committed several crimes in the path of seeking the Horcruxes. 

The curse hit him again and he screamed in pain once more. He coughed and could taste blood in his mouth from biting his tongue from the shock of pain. This time though the curse did not end. It penetrated his body and he jerked and spasmed in the chained chair he gritted his teeth refusing to give them anything that may give them a twisted form of satisfaction. He heard things tinkling together and looked down and saw a crystal vial being sat down on the table. He shook his head and the spell ended hands grabbing at his head to try and pry his mouth open. He tried to headbutt at them and jerked away from the hands the best he could. Finally he lashed out and bit one of the hands, blood welling into his mouth the taste of copper warm and strong on his tongue. 

The man yelled and struck him as he pulled his hand back, blood trickling down his fingers to drip to the floor. The man across from him drew his wand, "Idiot, just spell him still and do it then.” The hex hit him and his body went rigid. 

Harry watched in horror as the man approached him again and pried his stuck jaw open, harder than was necessary and he felt his jaw strain. The sickly sweet taste of the potion hit his tongue and he closed his eyes as the numbing warmth spread across his mind. The hex ended and he slumped forward again, head lolling to the side as his vision blurred some. It was so hard to fight the potion. His head felt like cotton dripped in honey. Syrup and sweet, full. 

Tonks looked at him, “Is your name Harry James Potter?”

Green eyes went unfocused and he rasped, “No.”

“What is your name.”

Green eyes tried to focus before dulling over again, “Hadrian James Potter Black.”

Tonk’s eyes widened a little and looked down at her paperwork, “How did you become black?”

“I was named heir by Sirius Orion Black, Last heir to house of Black. It was fully changed on my seventeenth birthday.”

“Were are the wands you used in the final battle.”

“I don’t know.”

“What spell did you use on He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.”

“I did not use a spell.” His words were toneless and slurred.

Tonks frowned and looked down at her paperwork, “To whom do your loyalties lay?”

Green eyes sharpened some as he fought the potions pull before it fuzzed out and his head lulled again, “Those who are loyal to me.” He fought with all his might to not name the ones he now considered allies. 

The man next to Tonk’s slammed a hand against the table, “Clearly he is immune to the potion and is lying. I told you, torture is the only real way to get our answers.”

Tonks shook her head, “He wouldn’t have told us about Sirius Black if he wasn’t under the influence of the potion. It is working. It is possible that there was no spell and he really doesn’t know where the wands are.”

“We need those wands to prove he is guilty to the Wizengamot! We need them to prove that he is the traitor that he is!” He looked to the wizard guard that had come with them, “Cathors I want answers out of him, or it's your job!” He stood and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him angrily. 

Slowly Harry’s mind began to fight the potion more and his thoughts became clearer and sharper. He was better at most in fighting it, but he didn’t have the best control of his mind. When he could finally process his own mind he pinned Tonks with a dark glare, “I have a question for you, Nymphadora, where do your loyalties lie? I wonder.” Using the name she hated so much he was not surprised at the woman’s face twisting into disgust but he also caught the sight of a stray chunk of hair turning ghost white. She was afraid of him. It slowly clicked. They all were. After everything he had done for them, they were all scared of him. Why? 

He was pulled from the chair and shoved toward the door, “Time for some fun Potter. This is going to be fun.” 

He shivered at the man's words and tried to fight the man handling as he was dragged to a room he had not been in before. Chains bit into his flesh again as he was strung up in the center of the room. He refused to give the man any satisfaction as hex after hex was thrown his way. Pain lanced up his spine, down his leg. His body seizing and jerking against the restraints. Another hex and he had to bite his tongue as he felt the bone give and his rib break under the force of the spell. He coughed and spat blood at the man sneering at him. It got him a punch to the face, not a spell. His nose gave with a crunch and blood gushed from the broken capilaries. He was pretty sure his eye would be black as well. The man had a mean right hook. 

Spell after spell hit him, boils, blasting hexes, stinging curses, even the stray crucio and finally he broke. Screaming in pain as a severing curse sliced into his useless hand, severing a finger. Mother fucker. What felt like acid to his leg and soon Harry was simply hanging from the chains falling into a blissful unconscious state. A jarring pain to his shoulder had him waking with a scream and the loud clanging sound and he turned just as the man slammed the doors shut on his cell. 

The man grinning down at him, “We will play again tomorrow Potter. I will get you talking.” 

Harry snarled and couldn’t help but snipe back, “I’ve had worse.” falling into peels of laughter as the man’s face purpled with anger and he stalked off down the hall. Despite the pain and cold he couldn’t stop laughing. He fell back against the floor of the cell laughing himself into a dreamless cold sleep.


	5. Break Out

“Potter. Wake up, Potter.”

He stirred as his name was called and slowly opened his eyes, or tried. One was swollen shut and felt heavy, carefully he shifted and sat himself up, chest protesting the movement. His head swam from effort. Dragging himself up to lean against the wall he glanced in the direction of the voice to see Flint across from him. 

“Hecate he did a number on you.” The man stood and moved closer to the bars and grabbed one trying to get a better look in the dim lighting. “Can you still shift and come over here?”

Harry looked at him pointedly, how did he, oh yeah he romped about in it the night before and slipped out between the bars like an idiot. He shrugged though, not sure how shifting with broken bones and injuries would even work as he had never tried before. He had noticed that his leg or arm he supposed hadn't been affected. Probably because of the muscle distribution difference. 

He worked himself up into a better seated position and closed his working eye to focus on his animal form. Gasping in pain when the magic lept to begin changing him. It hurt but not as bad as he had been expecting. It took his world a minute to adjust and he stayed completely still. He moved a leg and yelped at the pain and his one eye was swollen shut. Cuts and abrasions made it hard to move. Okay, so wounds did transfer? So how had he been able to walk and play the night before like he could feel and move his arm? Did the age of the injury matter? Or maybe that the other was healed and easier to shift and move? Regardless he limped slowly across the way and into the arms of the wizard who he had come to see as an ally. Not a friend, not yet. He was not mentally prepared to call anyone friend right now. 

“That’s it. This form is lovely on you, and matches your personality well from what I have learned of you. My father loved hounds we had many when I was growing up. Take your time shifting back.” Fingers carding through his fur felt nice and he closed his eye to relax into the attention. 

It felt like hours before he felt well enough to shift back to human, and the pain bit at him but soon he was sprawled across the man’s lap shirtless and having careful runes carved into his back, side, and arm again. He was slow and careful and it did help. There was nothing they could do for the eye and nose except straighten it the best they could. Harry looked up at the other from the lap he laid across, “They don’t police Animagus forms here?”

“Oh they do, when they know about them. My bars have additional wards to prevent my shifting. They have to key it to your magical signature and known animal form.” he gave a small smile, “You could use yours and escape, as your Sirius did. If you wanted to.”

Harry winced at the memory and sighed, “and leave people here who have helped me? Rather we leave together. We are in this together now I suppose.” though whether that alliance lasted outside of these prison walls he wasn’t sure. 

The man raised a brow, “Oh? You owe us nothing. We are no friends to you. We are no friends to anyone. Why risk your own freedom on Death Eaters? Scum?”

A single green eye pinned the other in a calculating look, “You heal my injuries, help me in this place, and say I owe you nothing? We may not be friends but I don’t abandon people who have helped me.” 

Black eyes regarded him, “Indeed. You have a heart of gold young Potter.” a soothing hand in his hair had him calming and laying there. “What would you do to gain freedom?”

Harry thought about it a long hard thought, “I don’t know, I never really saw myself ending up like this. I can’t be or do something that I am not but at the same time, who I am or would do, I don’t know anymore.” 

Flint closed his eyes and just nodded running careful fingers through the dirty tangled mess of Harry’s hair, “I think the same could be said for a lot of us. This entire war, you have never attacked anyone. Only defended when attacked. Even then you tried to run more than fight back. During the final battle, you looked like you weren’t fighting at all. You let the killing curse hit you.” He leaned back and looked down at the boy, “I thought you suicidal, then you stood back up and our lord was the one who fell. You knew it would happen, but I still can't figure out why you cried.”

The uninjured green eye looked at the other and he took a deep breath before speaking, “Because I didn’t want to kill him. I never wanted to fight. I never wanted to be their savior. I was eleven when I first learned of magic, attacked for something I had no idea I even did. Hunted because of some woman spouting off a supposed prophecy.” he scoffed darkly, “All I ever wanted was a place to belong, a family. I thought the wizarding world would give me that. So I did what was expected. I hunted down what was needed to save them all. But I didn’t want to do it. I walked out on that battlefield knowing I was going to die and your right. Part of me didn’t want to come back from it. Part of me wanted to stay dead. Because at least then it was all over. I didn’t kill your lord. I never threw a single spell. His greed, ambition, and fear is what killed him in the end. He self-destructed. But even still, I felt sorry for him in the end.”

The hands kept carding through his hair pausing here and there before continuing as he listened to the other speak, “Why?” a simple question with so much meaning. 

Harry teared up some and glanced away, “Because that could have been me. We were both orphans, raised in a place that didn’t accept us. We were both brought into this fantastical magical world during a war, and even this new fantastic magic couldn’t help us in our normal lives. We couldn’t use it to save ourselves. We were both manipulated, tempted, and controlled by things beyond our own power. I saw Voldemort as a possibility for myself. In the end, I understood his pain, his fear. I understand it because I feel it. The only difference between Voldemort and me, Is that in the end, I accept death as a natural part of life, where he ran from it.” 

The hand in his hair tightened a little as he said the man’s name but soothed the tug with more careful strokes, “You knew our lord in a very different way it seems.” The careful soothing motions didn’t stop even as they fell into a silence in the dark cell. Night had fallen now and everything was still and quiet. Harry drifted in and out of sleep only waking when a loud noise sounded. A sob, wail, scream. They were like Azkaban's own personal lullaby. One that he was slowly getting used to in a weird sort of way. 

It was well into the night when a crashing sound was heard and screaming sounded from above them. Harry jerked awake and whirled to look around but arms came up around him and dragged him into a warm chest and a hand clamped over his mouth. The younger struggled against the hold until a soft shushing in his ear made him calm. Flint. That’s right he had fallen asleep in the other’s cell. He relaxed carefully against the man’s chest and they stayed quiet as screams sounded from above. Laughter followed the screams and wailing began to accompany the parade of sounds as well. Feet running down the stairs drew their attention and they watched as two cloaked figures came down them and into the hall. One turning to toss something up the stair and a plant exploded from whatever it was, tangling and creating a blockade. The two figures walked along glancing into each of the cell’s till they reached the one with Harry in it and lunged, “Harry!”

The hood pushed back and Neville’s face came into view grinning at him. He had long lost the baby fat and had grown into a handsome strong man who stood before them now. “Came to get you out. Other’s are upstairs distracting. Come on, we have to get you out of here.” He began working on the lock and the cloaked figure next to him was keeping lookout. 

“Neville, how did you get here? Why are you breaking me out of Azkaban your going to get yourself in trouble!”

The man laughed, “Harry, I have been in trouble since the day you were arrested. All of us were who didn’t immediately give in to your arrest. We were all put under house arrest, questioned. We will talk about it later, We need to get you out.”

Harry moved forward as the door came unlocked and he paused looking back at Flint, “Not without the others.” 

The other cloaked figure looked in his direction and the hood tipped up to show Luna of all people smiling up at him, “Found new friends? It's alright Neville. They can come.” 

The other man looked frazzled at this and nodded, “Point them out, then we are getting them and leaving. Auror’s would have been alerted and I don’t know how long the twins can keep them occupied with pranks.” 

Harry quickly pointed out cell’s and convincing Neville to release the Lestrange brother’s was another battle that Harry couldn’t face, it was only thanks to Luna’s soft words that he finally relented but demanded an explanation later on. Two more cloaked figures joined them a few moments later running like their asses were about to catch on fire. Fred’s voice sounded, “Time to go!” 

The last of the four pulled out what looked to be an old glove and held it out. The sound of George's voice was clear, “Grab on folks this is a one way ticket out of hell. All aboard!”   
Harry grabbed the glove and the others did to and the sickening sensation of being pulled through a straw. When they reached their destination Harry was doubled over throwing up what little content was in his stomach. A soothing hand running along his back as he dry heaved once there was nothing left in his stomach. He could hear another person being sick as well and was glad he wasn’t the only one that was affected this way by portkeys. Fuck he hated them. 

Long moments of silence and carefully he straightened himself and looked at the odd grouping of people. “Where are we?”

Fred dropped his hood back and smiled, “We are in India actually. The new building for our latest expansion in WWW. Welcome to our humble home. Don’t worry, this place is unplottable and can only be accessed by a specific portkey or keyed in apparation. You're safe here Harry.”

He looked at his friends, he really didn’t think he had any left after everything, “Why India?”

The time it was George who laughed and pointed at Luna shaking his head, “Ask her. She sent us a letter and told us we would be wise to start a shop here about a year ago. Right before you ran off on your little hunting quest.” He looked over Harry and winced, “You are in need of a healer. Luckily. We know one in the area. He is a good guy, you will like him.” 

Rodolphus looked at them, “What about the rest of us.”

Neville snarled, “You can just leave. We got you out because Harry asked. What you do with that is up to you.” 

Harry winced and laid a hand on the taller male’s shoulder, “Neville please, they helped me. I know you hate them for what happened to your parents. I get that. They are not innocent of that but people can change. Just, give them a chance. Please.”

The tall Gryffindor scoffed and grumbled, “Fine, but only because you asked Harry. I am going to go fire call the healer.” Then he was turning and through the door without another word or looking at the Lestrange’s. 

Igneous Flint shook his head, “We are grateful you brought us with you Potter, but we have families to return to.”

Harry paused and looked at them, “I know. Just please be careful, and stay in touch.” he reached with his good hand and gripped the other offered hand. Then he leaned against the male wanting to hug him but his other arm just wouldn't move. He felt the other’s arm come around him and hold firmly. 

“Hey now Potter, no tears. We will see each other again. Look for my letters.” 

The young wizard nodded and smiled up at the man, “Be careful, and don’t get caught. All of you.” He said his goodbye to the other three as well. Shaking the hands of the two Lestrange brothers and gave a yelp as he was pulled into a strong warm hug from Greyback. The man was much more touchy than he ever expected them to be. Then watched as they walked out the wooden door leading to outside. He could hear the sound of apparition a few moments later and turned back to the twins, “Now what. I am a fugitive.”

Luna smiled softly, “Now, you become whoever you want to be.”


	6. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking paring suggestions for Harry! Who would you like to see him with? It can be multiple. I have no issue with like multiple partners for him!

Over the next few weeks Harry took time to heal and recover from Azkaban, but it would be a long time before he would be anywhere near comfortable again in his own body. True to his word Flint kept in touch, sending him a letter each week on his own progress and asking Harry how he was doing. He spoke of his son Marcus, researching in china now to advance further into his rune work. He spoke of the Lestrange brothers and their reunion with their family. Though it had been a strained one. Harry smiled with each letter sent. He had come to like them his months in Azkaban. They had been there for three and a half months. It was hard to even know the span of time when the sun never really showed and the weather never changed. 

His left arm never fully recovered. He could feel some spots but movement was nearly impossible. For now he kept it slinged and resting to allow the nerves and muscles to heal more. Several times a day he would take a potion and rub a salve into the arm and shoulder to encourage new growth and help heal the nerves. There was no guarantee it would ever get healed completely. The rest of him however healed quicker. Bones and bruises mended he almost looked like his old self except that he was far too thin to be healthy. He ate but putting on weight had always been a challenge for him. 

Now though he sat in front of the fire to the room he had claimed as his own. He could hear the twins working downstairs where the shop would be. Luna and Neville having head home not long after making sure he wasn’t going to keel over. He had written to the goblins inquiring about his estate and assets. Since he had yet to be convicted of a crime and given a trial the goblins had kept his money and assets secured. He had claimed his two lordships in secret and now looked over everything spread out in his lap. He had been looking for a good place to laylow. Away from the prying eyes of britain. He needed a home to call his own. Time to recover and decide what he wanted to do with his life.

He had never expected to come back to life after being killed, he had never expected to be betrayed and arrested either. Thrown into Azkaban. Then finding he actually liked a few of the death eaters and that they were not as bad as he had first been taught. Looking through the Potter estates he grumbled as most of them were in highly populated areas or in england itself. He closed the folder and set it off to the side before picking up the black one and sifting through it. He raised a brow and noticed the Grimmauld paperwork. It was still being occupied? Well he would fix that. He set that section to the side and sifted through it a bit more. He set aside a few estates that looked like they would be a good idea. One in particular was beginning to look very nice. It was one in Iceland. A beautiful 100 acre property with a small manor, stables, and a small magical village only a half a days ride away. It looked like there was no muggle population anywhere near it. Situated in an old volcano named Öræfajökull, which had not erupted since the early 1700s when it was inhabited by the wizarding colony. Thanks to anti muggle wards the entire volcano and surrounding area was near void of muggles. Apparently it was home to many types of exotic magical creatures, including their own pygmy dragon called the Iceland Issomur. A breed of dragon only found to be nesting in the glaciers of the dormant volcano. They breathed ice instead of fire. 

The more he read about it, the more he became used to the idea that it would be a good place to lay low and call home. Now to find out how to evict those who were squatting in his home. Sirius’s home. Reading through all the paperwork took hours and by the end of it Harry just let them fall to the table next to him leaning back into the chair resting his eyes. He would need to tell the twins where he was going. No he couldn't. He would only put them in even more danger. They had already broken the law to get him out of Azkaban, he couldn’t endanger them further by letting them know where he was going. Carefully he stood from the seat and stacked the paperwork before picking it up and tucking it in between the straps of his sling and made his way down the stairs to where they were working. Walking in with a smile as he watched them bickering over what the next ingredient should be in the potion. 

Clearing his throat his grin split wider as they looked up and called out his name. “Hey guys. Sorry to bother your scheming. I finally decided on what I should do. I will be leaving in the morning to one of my properties.”

Fred frowned, “HArry, you don’t have to leave. Stay, please.”

Harry shook his head, “No I can’t. I won’t put you two in any more danger than I already have. I will keep in touch and you guys can come visit once things cool down. It's the best path for everyone. I need to lay low and figure out what future I am going to have now.”

The both nodded, “You just be sure.” “To stop in Harry.” “Your a…” “Brother to us!” their interchanged dialogue had him laughing and shaking his head. 

“I will and thank you again for rescuing my wands from being taken. I can’t say thank you enough.”

George shrugged, “We knew they would snap them. Or put them on display. We couldn’t find any of your things though. We tried. It’s like they just vanished.”

Harry blinked at them owlishly, “Vanished?” that was odd, wait a minute. He only knew a few ways that his stuff would just vanish. “I will look into it.” he told them. Hugging them both before slipping back up the stairs to the room they had given him. Standing in the center of the room he took a deep breath, “Kretcher!”

A crack and the old mangled house elf appeared staring at Harry with big wide eyes of surprise. “Master not in jail!” The elf launched at him and clung to his leg sobbing. Harry was so taken aback he let the elf do it.

“Kretcher? What’s wrong?” He thought the elf hated him.

The house elf looked up at him sobbing, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks, “Kretcher thought he was alones again! No Master or Mistress for Kretcher. All Alone in big house with filthy traitors!” he snarled the last part. 

Harry knelt carefully and set a hand on the elf’s head, “Oh Kretcher. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you alone. What do you mean by traitors?”

Kretcher gave him a look of suich hate and loathing he startled back a little when the elf spoke, “Filthy man’s peoples! Come in home and talk such nasty things about Master. Sayings they planned to kills him! Saying he better for them dead!” 

Green eyes hardened, “Kretcher, who did you hear say these things?”

The elf sniffled and clung to Harry’s shirt, “The weasels and mud lady! They was going to burn master’s things! But I saved them! Like Locket!”

A weight lifted from Harry’s chest, “Thank you Kretcher for saving my things. I will find a way to evict them from the house. But I don’t know how to yet. For now, I am going to Hreinleiki Manor in Iceland. Do you want to come with me?”

Kretcher gasped and gazed up at Harry in wonder, “Master wants Kretcher to joins him?”

“I would very much. We can go together in the morning.”

The elf gave him a bright smile that tugged at his heart. The poor elf had thought he left him. How alone and angry he must have been all this time. He was alone the entire time Sirius was in prison too. He could understand the elf’s bad temper. 

He thought a moment and looked to the elf, “Kretcher, could you deliver a letter for me? It has to be kept secret, you can not let anyone see you or notice you. Not even the person you deliver it to.”

The elf looked at him and straightened himself up, “I can be doings so Master.”

“Please, just call me Harry. I want you to deliver a letter to Lucius Malfoy.” 

He almost laughed at the look the elf seemed to give him as he just nodded. The poor elf had no idea he had befriended certain Death Eaters in prison. Malfoy had not been one of them. But something Flint had said in the prison stuck with him, ~ We owe you a life debt young Potter. One we are trying to repay.~ Though Malfoy had not been one of the ones he saved on the battlefield, he was one he saved before the war had ended. The man had come at him while they were hunting for one of the Horcruxes and they had all been trapped when the trap had gone off. Instead of leaving the man to his fate, he had pulled the man out of the way before getting the hell out himself. Though he was not sure if the man believed he owed him a life debt or not, that was not why he was going to write to him. He wanted more answers. 

\------------

Lucius sat at his desk overlooking the paperwork in front of him. He no longer worked for the ministry, his injury from the war had sealed the deal and though he had not fought in the final battle, his days of politics were behind him. Pausing he leaned back and lifted a hand to stroke the long scar that went from temple to cheek maring his pale skin. He, like most malfoys, was vain to the point that it made him ill to even look at the scar but even he had to admit it was better than dying. He stood and walked over to a small table near the fire place and plucked a crystal decanter and popped it open before pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey and setting it back down. The glass was also crystal. Perfect and beautiful. He admired it a moment before draining it of its contents shuttering at the burn. A shuffling noise and he whirled dropping the glass and pulling out his wand pointing it in that direction. The glass shattered and cool grey blue eyes looked across the office calculating. Seeing nothing he waved his wand and repaired the glass, levitating it to sit back with the decanter. 

His desk was not going to attack him, it was just a draft or something. Stepping back over to the desk he sat and let his cane lean against the side of the chair. A letter? A perfect letter sat perched on his desk that had not been there before. Where had it come from? Someone had to be fucking with him. Picking up the letter he scanned it for spells, hexes, anything that seemed off before opening it. 

Lord Malfoy, 

I know you thought you would never again hear from me. I certainly never thought of myself sending you a letter. I find myself writing to you because I have questions I was hoping you would help answer. I was not raised by wizards. I know nothing about the world that I supposedly saved from the Dark Lord. Only to find myself betrayed by the very people who forced me into the situation that was the final battle. As you have probably heard, I escaped Azkaban but what the papers did not mention was whom I escaped with. Though as a man of your intelligence and connections you have most likely already learned this. I would like to meet with you in a week's time. To discuss things and learn the truth about you, my heritage, and the world that I thought accepted me. If you agree to this meeting, please return with a date and time that is acceptable via house elf. Owls and Letters will be unable to find me. 

Regards, 

Lord Harry Potter Black 

Well shit, he needed another glass of whiskey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have a lot of votes for Igneous Flint! I am really liking that idea as well. 
> 
> As for the creatures. They are all indigenous to Iceland and are mythological creatures. For some, there really isn't a lot of information so I had to fudge some details like with the landvættir.

Arriving at his new home had been easier than he thought it would be. Turns out the lord rings worked as portkeys to homes keyed into it. This would of course come in handy when he needed to go to Grimmauld place and evict the trespassers. Yawning he looked at the large gate that blocked his way up a long curling path to a house that sat in the distance. The iron bars were rusty but still in good use as he touched the black emblem on the lock and it clicked open and the gates swung open to allow him inside. Walking up along the path next to Kretcher he smiled as he noticed the land was still in pretty good shape. Nothing was overgrown and wild. It had its own natural lake, stream, and river that went down to the local village. A small forest lay at the right edge of the property as well. Providing wildlife plenty of cover. The most interesting thing was the large horse-like creature walking about in one of the paddocks. They were beautiful, they were shorter and stouter with thick grey fur and long manes that fluffed up. He watched them for a moment until a few of them went to the water and slipped into it seamlessly and didn't come back up. A water horse? Fascinating to be sure. 

Sadly he could not watch them all day and made his way further up the path to the manor. Just like the paper work suggested it was not very large, three stories at most with a wrap around porch on the first and third floor. It was classic and fit in well with the surrounding land. He could see a smaller house further to the left near the large rustic barn. That had to be the house for the live in groundskeeper that was said to live here. The porch stairs creaked as he stepped on to them and looked at the large door. Touching the dark wood he took a breath. He could feel the wards pressing against him, seeking out who he was and why he was here. Maneuvering his hand into a fist he pressed the Black ring into the crest on the front door and the magic flexed and engulfed him. Welcoming him to the home and territory. It was done. The wards keyed to him easily, accepting him as the owner of the home. 

“Well, It has been a long time since a Black has been here.” the voice warm and curious behind him. 

He turned and was a bit taken aback by the person he saw there. He was a large man, tall with pale skin that stretched over hard muscles. His black hair was shoulder length and well kept but still had that feel of unkemptness to it. The brown eyes looked at him and seemed far older than the thirty some odd man looked. 

Harry cleared his throat, “Oh uhm, I’m not a Black. Not really. My God Father was. He made me his heir before he passed away.” He stepped closer to the other and extended his working hand, “I am Harry. Are you the groundskeeper?”

The man looked him up and down his eyes lingering on the slinged up arm before taking his hand in a firm shake, “I am indeed. I am Bjorn, I have been a groundskeeper here for twelve generations.”

Green eyes widened slightly, “Wow, that’s a long time, you don’t look a day over thirty.” He smiled and broke the handshake and pointed to the house elf next to him, “This is Kretcher, he will be joining me here, are there any other house elves on the property?”

A look of disgust crossed the man’s face, “House elves are not allowed in Iceland. For many reasons.”

Kretcher reached up to grip Harry’s pant leg looking up at him. 

Harry sighed and settled a hand on Kretcher’s head, “It’s alright. What's another law broken? I am not sending you away Kretcher.” He looked at the man, “I understand that traditions may be different. But Kretcher is a friend and I won’t leave him behind. He remains. I ask that you keep your silence about it.” He wished he had Dobby here too, he missed the elf terribly, his death still weighing on his heart.

The house elf looked up at Harry with wide big eyes. “Thank you Master.”

A sharp look from dark eyes had Harry swallowing a bit but he stood his ground, “Why don’t we head inside and talk? I hope there is at least some tea inside.”

Kretcher perked up, “I can get Master tea!”

Harry shook his head smiling, “No I am alright Kretcher. I like making my own tea. But if you like, you can get my potions ready to take.”

The elf bowed, “I be doings so. Kind Master.” then disappeared with a crack.

“He is… different than most house elves I have met.” the warm voice behind him calmer than he expected from his facial expressions from earlier. 

The wizard shrugged, “Honestly, Kretcher used to hate me. I inherited from my God Father and we did not get along. I am not a pureblood like the family he served. Tainted with muggleborn blood and I fought for the side of the light and he served a dark family.” He sighed, “But after the war, he was just happy to see me again. He didn’t want to be alone. So, I won’t leave him alone.” He went into the house and his smile didn't stop at the dark wood floors and tapestry lined walls. The accidents were mostly in blues, greys, and greens. Paintings lined the walls and other pieces of art sat about the place. It would take him days to learn the layout. 

“The kitchen is this way.”

Harry turned and followed the man down a hall and into the last door on the right. The kitchen was modernized with working stoves, ovens, and running water. But it had an old fire wood oven as well and a few other ancient looking cooking things. The ice box looked old but he could see the runes etched into it. Cabinets of the same dark wood lined neatly above the appliance. A small door off to the left to a pantry. He saw a kettle hanging and took it up in his right hand walking over to the sink and set it in the sink before filling it with water and moving it to the stove. It took him a moment to figure out the knobs before the fire was going and the water heating. Walking to the marble island he took a seat in one of the stools there, joining the man who was already sitting, “Thank you for showing me where it was. So what is it you do here?”

The man laughed softly, “I take care of the grounds mostly. I clean the house every other month or so. Mostly I take care of the creatures who call this land home.”

“Like the horses I saw earlier?”

Bjorn nodded, “those are Ykurs. They are a type of water horse, carnivorous and dangerous. I would not approach them until I introduce you and they begin to trust you. They may try to drown you.”

Harry nodded, “I understand to know my place when it comes to magical creatures. I befriended a hippogryph. He is free out there somewhere. He deserved it.” He honestly didn’t know were the animal was but he hoped he was flying free and enjoying life. “What other creatures live on the property?”

The man thought for a moment, “There are a couple of trolls in the forest. They don’t normally bother us, but every once in a while they will try to come steal things. A few Skoffins running about. The herd of Ykurs. Then we have our very own Landvættir.”

Harry stared at him in confusion. “I know none of those except troll and Ykur because you told me.”

Bjorn gave a hearty laugh, “Skoffins are odd cat fox little creatures. They like shiny things and mostly keep to themselves. A Landvættir is also known as a Land Wight. They are spirits of the land. This land has one because of the magic soaked into it. Honestly it can have many forms. It tends to take the form of whatever the Master of the home prefers or is more comfortable with. Two generations ago, one of the young masters came here to recover and it appeared to him as a bird. You will always know them when you see them. This one's eyes are always white with a ring of orange around the edge.”

The wizard stood and got two cups setting them out and pulled the whistling kettle off the stove setting it on the island, “So it is a shapeshifter?”

“Of sorts. Do you require assistance?”

The man had only asked because Harry was attempting to reach the top cabinet where he had finally found the boxes of teas. Harry cursed his smaller stature and groped above him for the box, “No I got it.” Finally his hand snagged a box and he dragged it down with a sigh of relief and noticed it was a berry tea. Better than nothing. He began steeping it and sat back down, “I am going to be honest. I don’t know how long I am going to be here. I'm sort of, on the run so to speak.” 

“Well, I suppose this is the best place to run away to. Remote, out of the way, what exactly are you running from?”

Harry thought about it a moment and looked at him, “I will let you know when I find out myself.” 

A crack sounded and Kretcher appeared carrying a small tray with four potions and a clay pot of salve. Floating them to the island the elf looked at him very proud of himself, “I haves your potions Master.”

“Thank you Kretcher. Would you mind finding a room for me to stay in. Preferably one on the first floor please.”

“Would you likes me to puts your stuffs in there to?”

“Can you? Please? Thank you again for saving them for me. It means a lot to me.”

The elf puffed out his chest before bowing and disappearing with another crack. Once gone Harry looked at the potions he had to take a pulled a grimace. 

Bjorn looked at them curiously, “That is a lot of potions for one so young.”

Harry shrugged and pointed them out, “Nutrient potion, bone strengthening, nerve repair, pain killed, and a nausea potion. Then the salve is for my shoulder and arm.”

“Those are very odd and powerful potions for one so young.”

The green eyes met dark brown and he uncorked the first one and raised it like you would for a toast, “Cheers” then downed it in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone points something out, I decided Iceland wouldn't be a fan of house elves because they have their own version of elves known as the Huldufólk or 'Hidden Ones'. They are more human sized and like elves. So I figured they would see house elves as an insult to their own native elves. Hence the hostility.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting yesterday. Sundays can get very busy for me. 
> 
> So far the largest votes are for Igneous Flint/Harry Potter. But I am like the idea of Greyback/Harry as well. We will just have to see how this goes! I may just Harem it up who knows!

Living in the manor was a dream. Though there were no house elves except Kretcher, who worked even though Harry told him there was no need, it was a calm and clean place to live. Things were outdated as to be expected in a pureblood home but it had everything one needed. He spent his days researching, resting, or exploring this place he was now calling home. 

His second day there, a little house elf had popped in with a letter to him before popping out just as quickly. Malfoy had agreed to meet him in two days' time. Interesting. It was the same day he scheduled to meet with Igneous. Well, whatever he and Malfoy had to say, Igneous could hear too. He had come to like and trust the pure blood patriarch. Looking up to him as one could in this world. He was not one to trust easily anymore but the Death Eater had wormed his way into his heart and made a home there. Even Greyback had managed to somehow get under his skin and make a home. 

Now here he was a day before they were to arrive looking out at the vast grassy plane that made up most of his property. He wondered if he could bring more animals here. It was a good place to get away from the world and he did love magical creatures. Getting up from the chair he walked down the steps and began to walk toward to the pen that held the Ykurs. He smiled at them and stayed on the safe side of the fence looking to them curiously, “Hello, I know you don’t know me. My name is Harry. You are beautiful.”

One of the slimmer females ears pricked up and she seemed to shift a little and flick her mane staring at him. 

Harry grinned, “Yes, I really do think you're beautiful. I have never met any of your kind before. I’ve met a few threstals though.”

He watched the female get a little closer and snort at him.   
“Oh don’t like threstals? They aren’t so bad. I’ve been able to see them since I was fourteen. Saw some Abraxan once too. Never got to go up and meet one though.”

The female drew a little closer and sniffed at his hair carefully, down his neck, to his shoulder and nibbled at his shirt. 

“Careful now, I only have so many clothes.” He raised a hand and hovered it over her muzzle not touching her yet. 

She watched him warely with dark blue eyes that were the same color as the waters they sank into. He gaze lingered on his hand a moment before pushing her nose into it slowly. 

Harry grinned and rubbed her soft nose and could feel the tiny scales that made up the soft skin. He wanted to read up on them more. Learn about them. He hummed softly under his breath as he moved his hand to run along her neck and thick fluffy mane. “So beautiful.” 

A soft chuckle, “I thought I mentioned that they were dangerous and to not go near them without me yet?” the rough voice of the groundskeeper came from behind him.

The young wizard jumped a little which caused the female rear up her head and made a rattling neigh before lowering her head back into the petting hands. 

“She came up to me. I was originally just talking to them.”

“She could have grabbed you and drowned you in the lake. You're looking at the Queen Mare.”

Harry frowned and tried to think back on what he learned, “So she is the herd matriarch? The oldest of them.”

He nodded and stepped closer and rubbed at her ear, “That’s right. Much like their horse cousins, they base their hierarchy less on strength and more on age and intelligence. This old girl is around 70 years old now. Yours live up to 90 in captivity if properly cared for. Most of the herd is female, Females are the only ones that can stay above the water. The two males are in the water. They can not leave it. So the mares bring them food from above. The males are much larger and scarier than these little beauties.” 

The wizard smiled and looked at her, “So you're beautiful and smart.”

The horse creature gave another snort before nibbling at his hair and turning away, going back to the herd and checking on a small foul who was attempting to come out of the water on wobbly backward hooves.

Harry smiled and sighed, “I was wondering. How would you feel if I decided to bring in more magical creatures to live here.”

The man raised a brow, “Well we certainly have the room. It’s not about how I would feel but if our resident Landvættir would take it. He protects this land and that includes the balance of creatures in his territory.”

He nodded and stretched, “Well, how do I go about asking him?”

Bjorn looked at him oddly, “There is a small shrine on the back of the territory. But you do know the chances of it even responding is low. They have never revealed themselves to me.” 

He shrugged and just grinned, “Might as well ask before I do it. I was thinking maybe a threstal herd. Some other creatures, I am not entirely sure yet.”  
The man raised a brow, “The first creature you want to bring in is an undead horse that is a symbol of bad luck and death?”

Harry laughed, “Oh that's just superstition. They are actually really nice and they love a good run. It’s not like I am going to bring a basilisk or something to the land. Not that it would be a problem if I did.”

A long silence fell between them before Bjorn peered at him, “and why would it not be a problem if you released a Basilisk? Surely you do not think I would be capable of caring or defending against one.”

Green eyes sparkled and he shrugged, “Snakes and I have an understanding.” then pushed off from the fence and headed to the back of the property. He wanted to see this shrine. 

The property was so large it was hard to get a grasp of it. Walking along the soft grass he could feel the chill in the air, the closer it got to night. Seasons here were strange and he knew this far up they would be getting snow earlier than what he was used to. He passed two of the fox-like creatures fighting over what looked to be a shiny silver cup that looked similar to one of the cups he had used for tea the day before. Shaking his head he continued through the territory taking in the sights and seeing for himself what the property had to offer. 

It took a few hours to make it to a covered platform. It really was small, standing only six feet in height. Under the canopy of ivy sat an old stone that looked like it had something carved into it. Symbols that Harry did not know. He stepped up to it and ran a careful hand along it. It was warm. It seemed to almost pulse with power foreign but familiar. “Hello?” No answer came from it and he shook his head. He felt a little silly talking to a rock. 

“This is weird. So uhm. I’m Harry. I decided to come live here after unfortunate things happened. I really like this place. It's calming. Bjorn talks of you and though I have no idea if he is telling the truth, here I am. Talking to a rock.” He sighed and sat down in front of it and slowly unhooked the sling to let his arm fall into his lap. The sling hurt now after walking all this way. He rubbed at his shoulder and arm. He was slowly beginning to feel more and more things, but not a hint of movement or control, “I would love to expand the wild life here. I’ve always loved magical creatures and this place. It could be a haven for some. Like it is my haven now. In a roundabout way I guess this is me asking for permission?” he scrunched up his face and shook his head, “Still talking to a rock. Maybe that prison did eat my sanity.”

A hand touched his shoulder and Harry jumped and drew his wand going straight to defence mode firing off a spell before even seeing what had touched him. The hex left his wand and straight to the odd man in front of him. He was almost completely white. Skin, Hair, clothes, all white. The only color was the small ring of orange in the eyes. The hex flew at the creature who batted it away with the back of his hand with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry took a few deep breaths and slowly lowered his wand, “Y..your real?”

The man looked to laugh, no sound coming from his lips before pinning him with that look and nodded. 

He felt like his insides were shriveling away to hide. There was something about the creatures that just made him want to hide. “Okay… your real. I guess I wasn’t just talking to a rock.” His words muttered. “So uhm Hi, I’m Harry.”

The odd eyes narrowed and it tilted his head before stepping closer and letting a hand touch the wounded shoulder again. His gaze curious. 

Harry looked at his own shoulder, “Oh uhm, I injured it.” 

A sharp pain lanced through his head and he hissed bringing up a good hand to grip his forehead. A single word cutting into his mind like a knife, *Lie*

The wizard groaned and the pain let up and the presence was gone, “Alright. Messaged received. You don’t like to be lied to.” He took a few deep breaths and let himself recover from the sudden pain before answering again, “I was attacked after the war ended.” another mental prob and he sighed, “By an ally, or who I thought was an ally. He attacked me from behind. I was arrested and taken to prison without trial or being healed. It got infected and by the time it was treated this was the result.” 

He got a nod and the spirit-like creature walked about him slowly before meeting his eyes again. The pressure returned to his mind and it felt like it did when Snape invaded his mind but it didn’t go further than brushing against it, *you may bring more.* 

The mental voice wasn’t painful this time. It soothed his frazzled nerves and made him relax. “Thank you. Uhm, what do I call you?”

He watched a grin split across the spirits face to show rows of sharp needle like teeth, *Friend.* Then he was gone from sight and left the wizard standing there confused. 

“Friend is not a name!”


	9. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter day! Yay!

Harry took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t have fancy clothes nor could he really get on robes with his arm the way it was so he settled on a black button up shirt with clean cut jeans and bare feet. He really wanted to hire a tailor soon. He had heard they were good at keeping secrets and did house calls when it came to clothes. It had taken him multiple tries to get all the buttons on his shirt done and even longer to get his feet into a pair of boots before giving up on them. Malfoy would just have to deal with it. Fitting the sling on he maneuvered his arm into it and checked the time with a quick tempus. He had a good fifteen minutes before the Flint patriarch was due to show. He was nervous, not having seen the male since they had escaped together. He had mentioned bringing someone along. Bjorn was down stairs ready to greet them which was fine with Harry. Finally he tucked the three wands into the leg sheath and made his way down the halls and to the sitting room where they would be brought. He took a deep breath and waited shutting his eyes for a moment. The potions still made him tired and he hated them with a passion.

When Igneous had taken the portkey to the young Potter’s residence he had not suspected an international portkey. He shouldn’t be surprised however. He knew the other would leave, just as he was preparing to. Many Death Eaters were on the run. He had been tempted to invite Greyback but had been unable to get a hold of the man as he was leading his pack out of danger. He settled a hand on his son’s shoulder, no longer an easy task as he was nearly as tall as he was now, and nodded to him to take the lead. At his side was an older male, though you wouldn’t know it at first. Aged to perfection and stopping in time it seemed. Tall broad shouldered with tanned skin and hair black as coal with eyes to match. He was an intimidating man. 

“Where are we Igneous?” The man spoke his voice calm as he looked around the property they were walking through. 

Igneous grinned, “Patience old friend. You said you wanted to meet the man who saved your grandsons did you not?” He paused to stare at the beautiful horse like creatures, “Sweet Hecate, I have not seen those in person before” 

The man next to him paused and watched them a moment as well, “Iceland than. An interesting location for him. Don't you think?”

“Indeed, come son we are still expected, do not gawk for so long.” he tugged at his son’s hair carefully and the three continued up to the front steps to the door. 

When they reached it the door opened and Bjorn opened it with a dangerous grin on his face, “Welcome. Harry is waiting for you in the sun room. I will lead you there.”

The three purebloods were taken aback at being greeted by a person instead of a house elf or Harry himself. The eldest with them cleared his throat, “and who are you?”

The man shrugged as he welcomed them in and shut the door, “I am Bjorn, the groundskeeper. Beyond that, you do not need to know. Please, this way.” He gestured in the direction before heading there. Leading the three through the rich wood halls and calming atmosphere. 

They came to a set of double doors and once opened it led into a large circular room with windows for walls that looked out across the expanse of territory. It was done in lighter woods than the halls, thick plush rugs of soft jade and cream covered the floors. In the center of the room was a couch and a couple chairs all done in creams and golds that went well with the rugs and walls. In one of the chairs sat the wizard they had come to visit eyes closed and leaning to the right head resting on his good hand. 

Bjorn cleared his throat and the man startled hand going to his hip before his eyes cleared and he smiled standing, “Igneous!” The smile was dazzling and he walked over hugging the man in a one armed hug. 

Igneous chuckled and hugged him back, “I see we woke you up, I do apologize.”

Harry shook his head, “No forgive me. These potions make me tired and if I sit down for too long I tend to just drift off.” He stepped back from hugging the man and glanced at the two faces that were looking at him. One he recognized the other he did not. The black eyes made him a little nervous as they simply stared at him. “Please. Have a seat. Flint it is good to see you again. Still doing quidditch?”

The Flint heir blinked at being spoken to so normally and nodded, “Not professionally. But I still play with some of the guys when we can get together. How have you been Potter? Except for them, well…” He broke off. 

Harry sat back down in his chair and laughed lightly, “It’s alright you can say it. Igneous has probably already told you and if he brought someone else it is someone he trusts with the information. You can say imprisoned. As for how I have been. Adjusting I think is the appropriate word?” He thought a moment and nodded, “Yes adjusting.”

The mysterious man took a seat as well, “Forgive me, I am Corvus Lestrange. Lord of House Lestrange. It is good to meet you young Lord Potter.”

“Harry please, I am not one for all the titles.” He sat back more firmly and a tray of tea and biscuit appeared on the table between them all. Harry gestured, “Please help yourself.” 

Marcus was first to jump at the tea and make himself some and snagged a treacle tart, “So, Potter. Why are you not wearing shoes?”

Harry flushed and now all three sets of eyes were focused on his feet. Small and scarred but clean, “Ah yes. Well. I tried to put on my boots and I just couldn’t seem to fight my way into them today so I gave up. Adjusting to only one arm and hand is a task in and of itself. I'm still surprised I managed to get all the buttons on my shirt.”

Igneous looked at him, “You could get a man servant? Someone to help you dress and things. It should not be too difficult to find one.”

Green eyes winced a little, “I don’t know how comfortable I could be with someone waiting on me like that. I am still getting used to Kretcher helping with food and tea.”

The man sighed as he sat back with his own tea, “Ever the stubborn one.”

“It’s a curse.” He grinned back and laughed at the other expression of annoyance. Then he turned to the Lestrange lord. “So Lord Lestrange, what brings you here today?”

The man peered at him curiously, “Please, Corvus will do. As for my reason here. I find myself in your debt Harry. You saved my Grandsons. They are the heirs to my line and had you not insisted they not be killed and then helping them escape, I feared the end of my line.” He did not take tea but was looking at Harry, “I wish to know how I can repay this.”

Harry paused with his cup half way to his lips and thought a moment, “Igneous mentioned this debt thing once before. I’m afraid I still do not fully understand it. Why do you owe me anything? I only did what was right. What any sane person would do.”

Marcus couldn’t hold back the laugh and quickly covered his mouth, “Oh that's rich. You are nothing like what I thought you were. Are you really that clueless to pureblood ways?”

Green eyes narrowed at, “Yes Flint, despite what may have been spread around. I was raised by muggles. I knew nothing of magic until I was eleven and when I entered the wizarding world, no one told me there were rules or traditions. So no, I don’t know your ways. I was never taught. Noone deemed me worthy of the knowledge.” His tone a bit more cutting than he intended but he was tired of everyone assuming he was stupid. 

Marcus flushed and turned his head away quickly, not apologizing but taking the lashing regardless. 

Igneous winced, “Forgive my son, he tends to speak before he thinks. It’s alright to not know our ways. If you want to, I can send a few tomes to you from the family library. As for the Debts. It is hard to explain. When a wizard or witch becomes indebted to another. They are marked. The size and type of mark depends on the debt owed. It must be a personal debt, not a public one. The defense would be you saved my life specifically after the war, but the war itself was to save all of what you thought needed to be saved. You can not place an entire society under a debt mark, but a single or couple persons you can.” He lifted the sleeve of his soft blue robes to show a symbol etched carefully into the skin. No larger than a thumb nail it was red in color shaped like a rune of some kind that Harry did not know. “Mine is red, which means it is a very serious debt, the rune symbolizes the kind. Life.”

Harry looked at it curiously, “How is placed there? Did I do that?”

The man thought a moment, “In a way. It was our magic that did it. They agreed upon the debt owed and placed the mark. It is not something you could consciously do.”

Green eyes looked to Corvus, “You have one of these as well and the others?”

Corvus nodded and raised his sleeve, his was a soft gold and a different rune, “Mine is gold, it means the debt was mine to give myself. The symbol means family. My magic recognized the debt I felt to you and placed itself there.”

Harry thought for a moment, “Rodolphus, Rabastian, and Greyback all have these too?”

Igneous nodded, “Yes, and one else whom you have personally saved or done something for that would warrant it.” 

Green eyes sparkled and a soft laugh left his lips, “Lucius Malfoy will have one to then. I thought he would but I wasn’t certain. I pulled him from the trap we were in about a year ago. He would have burned in the fiendfyre if I hadn’t”

Corvus looked up, “That would explain why he dropped off a year ago. He couldn’t fight against you. It would have gone against the debt rune. Our Lord was not happy when he disappeared.”

“When was that man ever happy, no offence.” He grumbled, “But as someone who was in that man’s head half the time. I can tell you I don’t think even once did I feel him actually happy. Anger or frustration were the two most prominent emotions most of the time.”

Marcus looked at him oddly, “You were in the Dark Lords head? How is that possible?”

Harry grinned suddenly, “Ah, see. That is connected to his downfall as well. I suppose it's no secret that the man wasn’t the same, the further and further the war went on. At one time he used to be smart, manipulative, logical. He had actual plans for the wizarding world. I don’t know how long you all knew him but the more and more he sought for a way to become eternal, the more insane he went. The more he sought power, the less he saw his own weakness. Voldemort’s greatest fear was the reason he died.” He reached for his wand holster and slowly removed Voldemort’s wand and held it out palm up, “I can feel it in his wand. By the final battle the wand was screaming. Its core is a phoenix feather. A feather from a creature of pure light, forced to cast the darkest of spells. Over and over, it tainted and tore at the core of the wand. Like it tainted and tore at his soul.” He swallowed slowly, “The Dark Lord you were all following was not the same one you began under.”

Corvus looked at him oddly, “You know what he did. What happened to him.”

Harry nodded, “I do and the knowledge I have about it is why they arrested me. They wanted the wands I had in the final battle, and they wanted the spell I used to kill Voldemort.” He sighed and slowly put the wand back, “but I could not give them either. The wands were not in my possession when I was arrested, and I did not use a spell against him. I never even raised my wand. I didn’t have to.” He laughed softly, “It’s odd… If Voldemort had never come after me when he came back from the dead. He never would have died. Killing me, killed him.” 

Something seemed to click with the older Flint, “You said before, you went to gather what you had to in order to destroy him. You had to die for him to die and you had to do something before that as well. You keep hinting at what he did but you are not telling us exactly what it was he did. It was a Horcrux wasn’t it?”

Green eyes closed and he gave a slow nod, “Seven of them. Each one splintering his soul, magic, and consciousness each and every time. Eating away at who he was and what he could be. I was the youngest of the Horcruxs. The seventh. The others had to be destroyed first, the only way to destroy them was basilisk venom, fiendfyre, and destruction by the hand of the creator. So that was what we did. I walked onto the battlefield knowing I would have to die. I had to die by his hand and his obsession over being the one to kill me ensured it. Once the last horcrux was destroyed his magic and soul became too unstable. He self-destructed. One of the greatest most powerful wizards in history died, because he was too afraid to accept what we all must, death.”

Silence fell between the four and it took a few long moments before Harry looked to Igneous, “Apologies this was not the conversation we were planning on.”

The man shook his head and leaned forward taking his hand, “It was the conversation you needed. This has been weighing on you for a long time. It was in Azkaban too. I am always open to talking about the things you need to talk about Harry. It’s the least I can do for what you have done for me.” 

Harry laughed softly and shook his head, “I am still amazed at how wrong I was about Slytherins and their sneaky ways.” the tease making the other man laugh. 

“Oh I have a feeling you know more about our sneaky ways than you let on. You tricked our Lord into killing himself. Doesn’t get much sneakier.”

Corvus beside him rolled his eyes, “Well this was insightful. I knew our Lord had changed. Our goals had shifted and the longer we followed him the more and more my grandsons were put at risk. I was too old to help in his cause, I had lost his ear and ability to council. Many of us original Death Eaters had. I am not happy he was defeated, but I understand why it had to be done. Though, he was our only hope for helping the wizarding world.”

“I have to ask, and please do not be offended, but why did you want to follow him? What were his original goals? Before the corruption set in?” Harry asked softly. “Greyback told me some but he never told me the whole of it.”

The older man thought a moment and sat back on the couch more, “That’s a good question. Originally it was about preserving the pureblood ways. Taking muggleborn or muggleraised from their muggle families and having them raised in the wizarding world learning our customs and ways. Yes blood purity was part of it but it was also about preserving our way of life and the secrecy we hold. The dark lord was also very against child abuse of any kind. He believed muggles would hurt their magical children and that it would be best to simply remove them from the equation. We want to change the laws to allow more types of magic to be taught, to allow creatures and magical races more freedom. There were other little things here and there but that was the most important things.”

Harry thought it over, “That doesn’t sound evil or dark at all. Coming from a muggle home that was less than harmonious I would have benefited from such a thing. Learning a country's culture and ways should always be something you do. Who stopped you from pursuing these as laws or in the Wizengamot?”

Igneous rolled his eyes, “Dumbledore for the most part and his Order. They held the majority of the Wizengamot thanks to his defeat of Grindlewald. He insisted that it would only lead to a rise in dark magic and should not be allowed. The more Dumbledore fought back, the harder we fought. The real turning point was the first raid. The Order attacked one of the party’s and alot of blood was spilled that night. Since that night Our Lord decided that if he couldn’t get them to see reason, he would force them to. His lover died in that attack.”

The young wizard looked down, “That’s awful. I heard about what happened to Bellatrix and Rodolphus’s daughter as well. Did they do these attacks often?” It didn’t seem right but at the same time, he knew how violent some of the order members could be and he had felt their betrayal as well.

“They did.” Marcus said softly, “That’s how I lost my mother as well. She was out shopping. Then a man named Moody attacked her. The spell hit her so hard that she broke her neck.” his voice quivering a little. 

Harry stood and moved to sit next to Marcus and laid his good hand on his knee, “I’m sorry Marcus. I didn’t know.” He hugged the larger older male his slinged arm between them as he comforted the other, “It seems we all have our scars.”

Marcus nodded and gave him a watery smile. 

A soft pop had them looking up and Kretcher bowed politely, “Lord Malfoy is here Master. Would you like me to show him in.”

His eyes widened and he looked at the clock, “Oh wow, I didn’t even notice the time.”

Igneous smiled, “We don’t mind Harry. You did tell me in your letter you were hoping to see him and I am curious to what his reaction is going to be seeing us here.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, “Slytherins.” then turned to Kretcher, “Show him in please Kretcher and another round of tea with some chocolate biscuits would be much appreciated.”

Kretcher bowed and disappeared with a pop. 

Corvus looked at Harry, “perhaps you should return to your seat? I think Lord Malfoy may not be able to handle you manhandling young Marcus.”

The teen frowned at him, “I was not manhandling him, I was comforting him. Marcus, make sure to have one of the chocolate biscuits. I made them myself and chocolate is a cure all.” He winked at him before moving back to his chair. It was almost time for another round of potions. The nerves in his arm were starting to ache again. The only way he knew the nerves were still connected and working. He hated the pain.


	10. Fucking Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much debate and listening to everyone. I am going to attempt a Triad!
> 
> Harry/Igneous/Rabastan 
> 
> I decided on this because I have plans for Marcus. Muhahahaha

It was only a few moments before the door was opened and Malfoy came in standing tall and proud. His body wrapped in rich dark robes with silver piping. The intricate crest over his heart was the pride of the Malfoy line. His long hair was in a low ponytail and the long scar deeply set in the once pristine face. His eyes trailed over the room as he repositioned his cane in front of him as his eyes came across Potter. He was dressed like muggle trash as always, and was he not wearing shoes? Finding him sitting so casually with the Patriarchs of Lestrange and Flint house piqued his curiosity and he raised the unscarred brow, “Really now Potter, Can you not even dress appropriately for a formal meeting? In front of such higher families.”

Igneous Flint was on his feet quickly and looked ready to say something when Harry gave a soft laugh, “Lord Malfoy, your words are cutting as ever. Welcome to my home. I am sorry for my state of dress but I am still recovering, as you would imagine, it has been an adjustment. Please have a seat, cup of tea.” 

Malfoy gave a sneer but took the chair across from the other and set his cane against his leg wandlessly preparing a cup of tea as it floated to his hand. “Lord Flint, Lord Lestrange, an honor to see you again. Young Heir Flint, doing well I hope.” He did not ask how the brat was doing. 

Igneous grit his teeth, “I am doing well Lord Malfoy. Thanks to young Harry here.”

Lestrange nodded, “I am much the same. My home is once again full thanks to the acts of Harry.”

Marcus ignored the older male in favor of taking one of the chocolate biscuits that appeared on the table and taking a bite he flopped back on the couch and hummed happily, “Harry, this is amazing.”

Harry flushed, “I am glad you like it. I can pack some up for you to take home if you like.”

Malfoy looked at the biscuits before returning the sharp gaze to the Potter ‘brat’. “So what did you wish to discuss about Potter? And are you sure you wish to discuss it with me and the current company?”

Green eyes blinked and he smiled, “I trust everyone here except for you Lord Malfoy. I am going to ask that you take an oath before we begin discussing why I asked you here. If you would.”

The patriarch’s teeth clenched as he bit back what he wanted to say. Half of him wanted to storm out over the brats impertinence but the other was far more curious to what the twit was going to say. “I Lord Lucius Abraxus Malfoy hereby swear on my magic to not discuss the proceedings of today with those outside this circle. So mote it be.” He ground out with clear annoyance. The magic swelled with the oath before sealing itself. “Now what is it Potter.”

Harry looked at him and glanced at those around, “First off. Lord Malfoy. If I am going to address you with proper titles I would ask you do the same towards me. I am Lord Hadrian James Potter Black, or Lord Potter Black. I am over the age of seventeen and have claimed my titles from the goblins before even stepping foot on the battlefield. I simply made no public announcement of it.”

The three Lord in the room were once again looking at him curiously and he just sort of grinned. Marcus on the other hand had no problem speaking up, “Wait, how did you become Lord Black?”

The wizard just smiled, “My Godfather was after all Lord Black. Before his death he named me heir. Normally, a non-black could not become the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house but I do have black blood. Just enough to allow me to become heir. He is dead, I am not.” his words cutting at the end. A sore subject for him, even after the years that had passed. 

Malfoy cleared his throat, “I apologize Lord Potter Black. I was not aware of your status. What is it you wanted to discuss?” being polite but no were near as respectful as he would have been towards the others in the room.

Corvus looked between the two, “I am curious about this as well.”

The youngest among them tilted his head, “Well, Lord Malfoy is the only one whom I know that could help me with this current problem. I know you retired from politics and things. But you still sit on the Wizengamot. I want to know what has been brought up about my arrest and subsequent escape.”

Grey blue eyes narrowed on him, “That is confidential. Surely you know this.”

“I do but I have two seats on it. I have the right to know what goes on in these meetings. If I chose a proxy I could have them get the information but at the moment I don’t trust anyone enough.”

Marcus stared at him, “You know about this but not about our culture and customs?”

Harry laughed, “I have been reading up on a few things. I want to know what they planned on charging me with and how. It can’t be for murder, as I have never commited one. I’ve done a few dark curses but it was a war and I have seen others on the light side use far worse. On top of that, they could not find my wand to weigh it. They could not get me to confess a crime under Veritaserum. So what exactly was their plan and why.”  
Malfoy took a long sip, “We were informed that you had used the killing curse on the dark lord. We were then also informed that you committed other crimes the year leading up to the final battle. Breaking in Gringotts, Trespassing on magical grounds. Kidnapping. We were also told that you had fallen dark.”

Harry snorted, “Really? That's it? They just assume I used a killing curse and went dark then put a bunch of trumped up charges to support their theory? Who is leading the investigation. Are their witnesses?”

“There are three witnesses: young Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginerva Weasley. They all state they saw you cast the curse and commit the other crimes. Over the past year you have become more and more unstable. Talking in your sleep about murdering people.” his voice calm.

The young wizard just stared. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew Ron had been the one to throw the curse at him. He winced as his shoulder flared in pain. He lifted his hand up to rub at the shoulder reflexively. He remained quiet, thinking through things. He wanted to just scream. Throw something. Anything but sit here and do nothing. He could feel his magic reacting to his anger flaring dangerously. 

“Harry.”

A gentle hand touched his injured shoulder and he tensed jerking away, a smooth dark wand touching under Igneous’s chin digging in, the tip glowing a ghostly white. Green eyes hard and wild. 

“Harry, it’s me Igneous. You're safe.” His voice a calm and soothing presence even under the threat of taking a spell to the throat. 

Slowly green eyes softened and Harry blinked a few times before a blush spread across his cheeks and he looked away lowering the wand quickly. “Sorry.” He didn’t really know what else to say. 

Igneous just gave him a small smile, “It’s alright. You were angry, it is completely understandable. Though, you already knew of Weasley's betrayal. He was the one to curse you after the battle.”

Harry nodded, “I know, I guess part of me was in denial. That it was an accident and he was aiming for one of you. Hearing of all three of them, makes me wonder if they were ever really my friends.” 

Marcus however had his eye on the wand, “That’s not your wand.”

The younger blinked and looked at the wand in his hand, “No, it’s not. But it is at the same time. I won this wand. I could never fight Voldemort with my original wands. They wouldn’t let us.”

Malfoy hmmed softly, “I did hear that your wands had negative effects to each other.”

Harry shook his head, “Not quite. They are twin wands. Both have a feather from the same phoenix. Naturally the wands would not allow us to fight the other with it. That was why the match in the graveyard was so disruptive. The wands revolted against being used against its brother.” He slid the wand away, “that is why I can wield Voldemort’s wand and my own. As he could wield mine if he had ever chosen to.”

Igneous still had not sat down, his hand still on the injured shoulder a silent comfort to the one who was still clearly shaken by the information. “Your magic is still lashing out. Take a few breaths and focus on bringing it back to yourself.” He instructed softly.   
Green eyes narrowed but closed his eyes trusting the other and took a few calming breaths. His anger still bubbling and his magic reacting to it. He tried reaching to the energy and could almost feel it brushing against him. He calmed a bit more and the magic slowly began to settle itself again. Staying just beneath his skin, ready to lash out again. He took another breath before looking up at the older man, “Thank you Igneous. Wouldn’t want to shatter all the windows, again.”

The man chuckled and took a seat, “You have a lot of raw magic. It is of no surprise that it can react that way. Purebloods are taught from a young age to council our emotions so we don’t lose control as you just did. Meditation helps.”

Harry pulled a face, “No thanks, tried that when I tried to learn Occlumency. It was horrid. Blasted Snape and his teaching.”

Malfoy glared at him, “Severus is one of the most advanced Occlumencers. You should be honored to have been taught by him.”

“Maybe I would have been, if he had actually taught me. No instead he just slammed into my mind over and over again without even explaining the basics. Taking memories that were not his. It was akin to torture! I will never respect a man that does not deserve it.” he snapped back and this time a vase did shatter off to his left with a crash. “Do you know what that is like Lord Malfoy? To have someone invade your mind continuously? To not be able to fight them out, to not even truly be told how to fight them off? That's how he taught me. Were it physical I would have called it rape!” 

The grey eyes widened, “He wouldn’t do that. He was a respectable man and you have no right to even say his name.” the words growled out. 

Harry scoffed and grumbled, “Why did I ever think bringing you here was a good idea. I got what I needed, if you're just going to be a pompous ass you can leave.”

The Malfoy head shot up and gripped his cane, “How dare you, Spoiled brat! You don’t even deserve the titles you hold.” He looked down at Harry over his nose, “I won't divulge what happened here today, but if you ever contact me again don’t expect me to answer.”

Green eyes brightened, “Oh you will answer Malfoy, you have to. You owe me, remember.”

“I owe you nothing.” then turned on his heel and left the room without escort. 

Marcus whistled, “Well, you sure know how to push his buttons.”

Harry laughed, “We both know how to push each other's buttons. In school the Malfoy heir never missed an opportunity to harass me. The problem with him and his father, they won’t look past their own noses and see the truth.” He sighed and tried to calm his temper, “Snape was never on Voldemort’s side. He was always with the order, up until his dying day. A traitor to the last breath.” 

Corvus raised a brow, “Interesting. You call him a traitor? Why, he was on your side.”

The younger wizard placed his hand under his cheek leaning forward, “he killed Dumbledore. He was always a member of the order, spying on the side of the dark for the light but in the end. He still killed the man who did so much for him. What else is there to call him. He betrayed the dark and the light. He betrayed my mother as well. I have no good memories of the man.” he said softly. 

A soft crack and Kretcher levitated a silver tray of potions to the table, “Master Harry be needing to take his potions now.”

“Thank you Kretcher. I will take them in a moment. Can you be sure Lord Malfoy made it off the property please and didn’t do anything stupid.”

The elf bowed and popped out of the room with another soft crack and Harry looked at the potions with disgust. Then looked at the other, “I wish I could continue this conversation but I do have to take them, and I normally fall asleep after. I would hate to be rude to do so with you all here.”

Igneous nodded, “It is no problem. Harry, are you sure you're alright living in this manor. Alone.”

Green eyes closed before opening again to meet the others, “Honestly, I don’t know but I can’t risk my friends' lives. If they knew I was here it could be used against them. I have Bjorn so I am not truly alone.”

“A groundskeeper is not proper company. I still have not found a place to hide away at. Perhaps, if you are not against it. My son and I could stay here for a while. Until you are healed more.” He asked carefully, “It would put us at no greater risk than we are already in.”

“Igneous. I would not want to impose on you both in that way.”

Marcus laughed, “I think it will be fun. England is awfully boring right now.”

Igneous rolled his eyes at his son’s words, “He is correct. England is not a safe place for anyone right now. With the new power struggle and with me on the run. It would make sense for us to leave. You trust me, right?”

Green eyes met the others black ones and slowly the eyes softened and the younger sighed deeply, “I do trust you. I have said as much. Alright. I guess it can’t hurt.”

Corvus laughed, “Then it is settled. The boys and I will be sure to stop by often as well. To check up on you from time to time. They were most disappointed they could not come today but they are on bed rest. They will be happy to know you are doing well.”

Harry gaped at the man, “Sneaky slytherin bastards. You all planned this!”

Laughter sounded from the three Slytherins in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry still was not sure how the hell it had happened. From three slytherins visiting his home to two of them moving in. He just stared at them as they laughed until finally silence was once again achieved. He just groaned and covered his eyes with his working hand, “I hate you all. This is why I don’t befriend Slytherins. Sneaky.”

Marcus grinned, “Oh come on Harry, deep down, you enjoyed us getting one over on you. It’s a challenge. Like quidditch.”

The green eyed wizard gaped at him before sighing, “Fine, you win. This time. But a few minor rules. Don’t wander around the property too far. I still don’t know what other magical creatures live here. Approach the Ykurs at your own risk. No house elves, except for Kretcher, who I ask you to please be civil to. I don’t like abuse in any form.” He said softly then thought about it, “I also have no idea if this place has any dark artifacts. I haven’t really checked yet and it is a Black home so I am betting their are at least a few.”  
Igneous nodded, “That would be an easy assumption. I am sure though we will be able to spot them if we do see them. Do you want them removed?”

HArry thought a moment before shaking his head, “Not yet. Maybe in the future depending on what they do. I am not against dark artifacts if they have a purpose. I don’t want to disrupt the history of this place.”

The three nodded and Marcus grinned, “So, what rooms will we be staying in?”

“I have no idea? Just pick one you like. I honestly don’t care. I normally eat around 8am, 1pm, and 7pm. But your also welcome to use the kitchen if you get hungry between then.”

Corvus looked like he was about to start laughing again but concealed it quickly by clearing his throat, “Harry, I do not think any of us actually know how to cook. We normally use house elves for such a thing.”

Harry stared, “You can’t cook?” It seemed so odd to even here it, he had been cooking since he could reach the stove. He shrugged his good shoulder, “Well, I normally cook so I hope I don’t disappoint.” 

Marcus looked about ready to lick his lips, “If it is anything like your biscuits I don’t think we will be.”

Igneous though seemed concerned, “Will you be alright cooking for more than one person with your arm?”

The youngest looked to think a moment, “I should be fine as long as I am careful. I can do a few things with magic, like stirring and chopping. It's mostly the lifting that I have issues with but I will figure it out. Maybe I can teach you all too help me.”

More soft laughter around before Igneous lifted the first potion, “You should take these. Your hand is shaking. It's because of the nerve pain correct?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. They are slowly repairing but there is a good chance it will never heal completely. Which I already knew. I have take all of these two to three times a day depending on the potion. Then I have a salve I use as well. The healer who took a look at it after I escaped was certain that I had a long way to go. He said it also didn’t help that I had pre existing issues that had never been tended to. Hence the bone strengthening and nutrient potion.”

Marcus looked at them, “There is a nausea one to.”

He nodded, “The nerve repair potion makes me nauseous. But I need to take it so we are combating it with the other potion. Which tastes awful by the way.”

“All potions taste awful, it’s like a requirement.” The quidditch captain quipped back. 

Harry downed the first two potions grimacing and taking the third. He groaned and grumbled as he washed his mouth out with a swig of tea and continued downing the potions until they were all gone. Once done he sighed and drank the glass of water that had appeared next to them. Once the glass was drained he sat back and closed his eyes waiting for the wave of nausea and dizziness to fade. 

Igneous watched carefully, “Have you always had such a bad reaction to certain things?”

“Some things ya. Portkey and Apparation knock me down almost every time. You already know my weakness to Dementors, most potions make me sick to my stomach or dizzy.”

Corvus looked at Igneous with concern, “Have you been tested for allergies?”

“What would I be allergic to?” Harry peered cautiously.

Corvus frowned, “Some magical beings can be allergic to types of transportation, potions, ingredients, and other things. Normally a child is checked for such things when they get their first vaccines.”

“Vaccines?” the green eyes completely clueless. 

Marcus stared at him, “You haven’t been vaccinated? Harry, that's not good. There are things that can kill you. Like Dragon pox.”

Harry shrugged, “I was never told I had to get any. I’ve had my muggle shots though.”

Corvus looked out across the room, “Then you should have your healer come here and give them to you. It won’t be pleasant but it is better than risking yourself with something worse down the line. I lost my wife to Dragon Pox. It is not something I would wish upon anyone. You should also be tested for magical allergies and the like. A core test as well. All the things that should have happened when you entered school at eleven. All muggleborn or muggle raised are required to get them when they enter Hogwarts. This is a gross oversight.”

Igneous nodded, “Yes. Once the school year resumes we will be taking this to the Board. Speaking of, you never graduated did you?”

Harry shook his head leaning back into his chair again. “No. We couldn’t and because of my status now, I will be unable to return to Hogwarts next year. Not that I want to.”

Marcus shrugged, “You can just take your finals here and submit them. Hire a tutor to teach you. But you can always do that later on as well. Give yourself time to heal.”

“I know. I won’t be pushing myself anytime soon. I am tired of fighting and surviving day to day. It’s about time I learned to live. Figure out what I even want to do with my life.”

“A worthy choice. How is your shoulder, do you need the salve?” Igneous asked softly. 

“It’s sore. The potion is taking most of the pain. I probably should put some on but it's up in my room.” He was already starting to feel tired. The potions took effect and weighed him down with fatigue. “I will put some on later.”

Igneous nodded and watched Harry carefully. Marcus started up a small conversation with Corvus and the time slowly moved along as they enjoyed the company that they were in. No one was loud and boisterous. Just a quiet calm conversation. It seemed only a short time before Igneous lifted his hand and called for silence and pointed.

Harry had drifted off in his chair again. Leaning on his good side head hung forward. His expression was calm and the age that seemed to settle on him gone. The sleep taking years off of his appearance. It was easier to see that he really was just a young man. Deep down they knew the potions were why he drifted off but it warmed Igneous’s heart to think the young man trusted them enough to fall asleep in front of them. He gestured for Marcus to move from the couch and carefully lifted the young wizard and moved him to the couch. Soft mumbles the only response to being moved. He carefully removed his own cloak and draped it over the young wizard and sighed softly, “We should let him rest. Corvus perhaps I should show you out? I know your grandsons must be eagerly awaiting your return.”

Corvus grinned and kept his voice low, “They are indeed. Watch him. Both of you. They were right, he truly is a treasure. It is hard to believe this is the Gryffindor brat we were all led to hate. It’s a wonder they could ever see him as Dark.”

Marcus shook his head, “Don’t be so sure. Harry may have a heart of gold but you saw how he got with Malfoy. He has a temper almost as hot as our Lord did. The right push there, a subtle twist there and I can see him becoming Darker than all of us. He has the potential.”

Igneous shrugged, “He does but something tells me he values loyalty the most out of any trait. He could be the darkest wizard alive and he would still stand by you if you gained his loyalty and his yours. He has something that our Lord did not. I think that is what truly makes him so easy to care for and so easy to fear. He inspires the people he is with. Challenges them.” 

His son frowned, “That would explain why his team suddenly got better when he joined it. He has that natural leadership. Too bad he wasn’t our Lord.” he teased but his smile faltered at the serious looks of the other two in the room. 

“Too bad indeed.” Was all Corvus said before standing, “I will see myself out. I will fire call or send a letter soon. Let me know when he contacts the healer. If he allows it I would like to be here.”

“See if you can get in contact with Greyback as well. He will want to know how Harry is doing as well.” The Lord Flint said as he tucked Harry in more completely. “And do give Rabastan my love.”

Corvus rolled his eyes, “You two are going to be the death of me.” he grumbled as he strode out of the room. 

Marcus laughed softly, “He still isn’t used to you two dating? What has it been 19 or so years?”

“21 if you must know. We began dating in 1977, you were 3 at the time.” He smiled fondly. “You used to think he was your uncle.”

“What was I supposed to think, he was always coming by and you two were always off doing things. Mother hated it every time he came over.”

“Of course she did. He was a constant reminder that I held no love for her. Even though she had no love for me either. She had many lovers. Once you were in Hogwarts we were planning on separating.” His voice trailing off as Marcus looked down. 

“I still miss her though.” his voice was a bit broken.

Igneous pulled his son into a hug, “I do as well. She was a wonderful witch. Even if we never did love each other. She deserved better. She would be proud of the man you are today.” He kissed his son’s forehead, “Now, we should leave him to sleep. I do believe he said we could pick any room. So shall we explore?”

Marcus grinned and nodded, “Sounds fun.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick word. I got a message telling me that this story is 'grammatically horrid'. This is a speed writing. I am trying to write this entire story within 30 days. I am not going to stop and edit or run it through a beta reader. This is raw unfiltered writing. So please be aware of that.

Corvus grinned as he got back to the large manor he called home. No sooner had he stepped into the sitting room than his two grandsons made their presence known. Rodolphus supported his brother carefully around the waist. 

“How did it go?” He carefully settled his younger brother on a chair before sitting himself.

Corvus looked to them as he sat as well, “It went well. He seems to be adjusting for the most part. We discovered a few concerning things as well. Ah yes, and he also managed to make Malfoy look like an ass.”

Rabastan grinned, “What did he say?”

“The truth, and Malfoy did not take it well. When does he ever take things well when it challenges his view or status. I do have a few concerns though.”

Rodolphus summoned a house elf with tea and took his own, “What kind of concerns.”

Corvus slid a bit of milk into his tea thinking, “He was never vaccinated when he came to the wizarding world for starters. That is just the smallest of them. He said that Snape taught him Occlumency by attacking his mind. Without telling him how to block.”

“But that’s not how you learn. It takes at least six month of meditation training and learning how to access your memories at will to even begin learning to block someone from your mind.” Rabastan rasped out. 

“That is what was very upsetting. He said it felt like he was being raped mentally. Malfoy did not take it well.” He took a long sip of tea, “He did inquire how you both were and of course Igneous sends his love Rabastan.”

The death eater flushed and nodded happy to know Igneous was thinking of him. He would have gone today if he had not been on bed rest, “What else did you learn?”

Corvus paused and thought a moment, “It’s interesting. Harry doesn’t appear to be as light as we believed. His temper rivals that of our Lords did. He is vicious when it comes to exposing the truth. But he has this quality about him that makes him seem so innocent and bright. But those hints of darkness circle him too. Young Marcus pointed out that it would not be too out of the box to turn him Dark. Though, I could not force or try to manipulate him to any conclusion. He has had enough people forcing his hand in his life.”

Rabastan tilted his head, “If he does have the capability for Dark magic, then it won't be long before he tries it. Even the most light thinking wizards have slipped to the dark because their magic just sings to it more. But Dark magic doesn't make him evil.”

“But he believes it does. That is what he was taught. That dark was evil. He has no idea that many of the best healing spells are dark magic. The runes Igneous used on him in Azkaban were dark as well and he said that Harry had no adverse reaction to it. Most light oriented wizards have some sort of reaction to darker magic being used against them like that.” He sighed and rubbed at his temple. “There is so much we don’t know about him. I told him to have the healer come see him again and get his core tested. We will know more then.”

Rodolphus snorted, “Why do I have this thought that he would make a great Dark Lord?”

Corvus peered at his grandson, “Your not the first in the ranks to say that. We will simply watch and see. It is crucial he makes his own choices. We owe him deeply, he needs our support and loyalty.”

The other two nodded before they fell into lighter conversation over the sound of crackling fires. 

\----

Harry shifted as he began to stir from sleep. He was warm and comfortable and for once he didn’t have any nightmares that made him want to just give in. The effect of the dementors had faded as he recovered from them. He was never one for nightmares and the like, though he had them all the time. 

He yawned and sat up feeling something slide off his form to pool in his lap comfortably. Looking down his eyes widened and the soft blue cloak spread across his lap. Touching it carefully he smiled. Igneous. He situated himself into a better seated position he sighed and lifted the cloak to rub his cheek on it. It smelled like sage and cloves with a hint of fresh turned earth. Pleasing and calming. It was soft to, like rabbit fur or mink without the added fluff of either. 

“You're awake, good.”

The young wizard startled and looked up at Igneous letting the cloak fall into his lap again, “Igneous. Uhm, sorry for falling asleep on you all. Corvus and Marcus weren’t upset were they?”

“No, they were understanding. Corvus left for home and Marcus headed back to our manor to begin packing. I was going to join him once I was sure that you were alright.” He lifted his hand to show the pot of salve, “I had Kretcher get it from your rooms. May I?” he gestured to the other's shoulder. 

Harry blinked and nodded slowly reaching for the buttons of his shirt and began to fiddle with them till they popped open. Warm hands covered his and slowly began to work the buttons open on his shirt. Harry let his arm drop in favor of the other taking over and tried to not look or let himself get distracted by the handsome man in front of him. His arm already free of the sling, it was easy to slip the shirt off to show the thick ugly scar that took over most of his left shoulder now. It was red and swollen from the pain. 

“This doesn’t look too good. Are you doing exercises?”

He nodded, “Yeah, but they don't help and when I can't move much of it.”

“It's alright, I have confidence that it will get better and I will help as much as I can. I know some healing and my rune work is my mastery. It helped to heal it before. Maybe we can try a few strengthening runes along your arm.” Carefully he sat next to Harry and set the pot on the table, opening it to scoop some out. He looked at the concoction and sniffed it, “Hm, I know a stronger one than this. I will brew it for you.” 

Slowly he began to rub the salve into the shoulder. Going slow and working it into the muscle with practiced hands. Harry bit his lip at the pain before sighing as the salve began to numb and work its way into the muscle. Closing his eyes he let himself relax. It was easier to get the salve rubbed in with help and the other could get areas he had not been able to tending to it himself. The fingers ran along the shoulder blade next. Digging into the firm damaged muscle before soothing it over. It felt good to have it rubbed in properly and helped to alleviate the majority of discomfort. 

Black eyes trailed over the form of the wizard carefully. Taking in the countless scars on him. At Azkaban it was easy to miss with low lighting and all the grime that clung to them. But now with the smaller man clean and in good lighting it was a nightmare of a canvas. Even as a death eater he did not have so many. Whip marks took up part of the man's back, a long jagged scar on his right shoulder, another along his right forearm. A puckered one at the crook of his left elbow. He was a riddle of a man. The scars told a long detailed history of abuse and hardship. His ribs were prominent and he had a shadowing of bruises that seemed ingrained in his skin with how many times it had been placed there. The newer wound on his shoulder was the freshest of them but by no means the largest. Sharp eyes caught a small mark in the center of the healing wound, “Harry, have you had this mark looked at? The one on your shoulder wound?”

“Mark? I didn’t know there was one there.” He winced as fingers dug into a spot then groaned as a knot was worked out. 

“We will have the healer look at it as well then. You need to relax some. Your shoulder is nothing but knots. Turn for me, let me get the other side.”

Harry blinked at him in confusion, “There isn't a wound on my other shoulder.”

“Humor me Harry and turn.”

The younger did so and showed the other his whole back. The two larger hands began to rub at his other shoulder and Harry swore he was going to melt into a puddle of goo under the other's fingers. He slowly let his body relax as he was tended to and found himself drifting off again until a gentle pat on his shoulder stirred him. 

Igneous wiped his hands on a cloth he had brought with him, “There, that will help with some of the pain and stress you have been placing on yourself. Now would you like me to help you redress? Or I can escort you to your rooms for a nap.”

Green eyes brightened with amusement, “You don’t have to do that. I can take care of myself you know.”

“Oh I am fully aware that you can. I was only offering. You would do the same if I was in need of it. I am sure of it. Now what would you like to do?”

Harry shrugged his good shoulder. “I was thinking about getting back to my research.”

Igneous grinned, “what have you been researching?”

“An assortment of things. I don’t know much about politics and most of it is complete gibberish to me. Then I have been reading up on Magical Creatures. I want to expand this place, bring in more species and maybe work it into a sanctuary of sorts.”

“That is a worthy goal Harry. It is a good remote area with no muggle town nearby. If you would like we can help teach you politics and traditions. We can have a conversation and I can bring over some of the books I used to teach Marcus.” He thought for a moment, “Marcus is not very good at it either. Doesn’t have the head for it, I'm afraid. He could do with a refresher course as well.” He teased softly. 

Harry laughed and slid the sleeve over the damaged arm before struggling to get it on the rest of the way. “You should head home and join Marcus. I'm going to work on some research and start dinner soon. You will be back for dinner right?”

Igneous nodded, “We will be back shortly. Neither of us want to risk going back for long. We should be back long before dinner. Be safe please Harry. If you need help with something, do not hesitate in asking.” He hugged the teen to him carefully. 

Saying even a short goodbye to the man was harder than he imagined. But now he was all alone again in the silent home. Walking along the halls he found his way to the library. He had been amazed when he had discovered it. It was easily four times the size of the library at Grimmauld place. One section was marked with an odd symbol that he did not know, but a quick glance at titles showed him it was a section for the dark magic books. Even so he spent some time running his fingers along the books. Glancing at titles he learned quickly to tap the book with his wand and float it to a floating tray that followed you through the library. He tapped a few covers and they lifted and set themselves on the tray as he walked along. At the moment he was researching more magical creatures. Specifically ones that were often killed or captured. For being dangerous, potions ingredients, he didn’t care. He wanted to learn more about them. Once done he tapped the tray with his wand and it floated away to his own rooms. 

Checking the time he grinned and headed to the kitchens to begin a little bit of dinner. He wanted to make something that the other’s would like. Stepping in he stretched his good arm and checked ingredients before getting to work on things. Kneading dough with one hand was a task but the rest went alright as he stirred, cut, and prepped things. Kretcher stood off to the side watching him as he worked. He knew the house elf wanted to help him cook. 

Looking down at him, “Kretcher how would you like to set the table for me. We will be having guests staying with us for the foreseeable future. I may also need help with dessert. I was thinking something light and maybe fruity?” 

The elf’s eyes got wide and his smile was beaming, “I will be doings so Master Harry!” The elf was up and about around Harry working alongside him flawlessly. 

Harry smiled and slid the large heavy pan into the oven before groaning, “I am going to work on my research. I will come back down later to help clean up.”

“I will cleans Master. You must be restings. Mister Flinty be sayings so.”

“When did you talk to Igneous?”

“When Master fells asleep. He saids you needs to be getting your rest and I was to be helpings you more. Evens if you be tellings me not to.” 

Harry groaned, they had not even moved in and already they were worming their way in and getting Harry to actually do what he should be doing. “I give up, fine.” He smiled and shook his head before heading off to his rooms. He wondered briefly which rooms the other two would be using but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to sit down and rest a bit. Go through those books he had picked up from the library. 

Tonight would be the first night he would be eating with others again in a long time. He only hoped it wasn’t going to be a disaster.


	13. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter really flew off the keys.

“Merlin Harry how are you so good at cooking and suck at potions?” Marcus groaned as he took another large bite of the cheesy sauced dinner that Harry had made. 

The teen laughed happily, “I enjoy cooking and I don’t have a dungeon bat hovering over my shoulder or sneaky snakes tossing things into my cauldron.” He retorted, “I am glad my lasagna is passable.”

Igneous shook his head and took smaller clever bites. His movements calculated and graceful as most purebloods were, “Marcus do chew with your mouth closed, you were raised better. Though my son is right, this is delicious.”

He blushed brightly, “Thank you. I had Kretcher take over for dessert. He seemed happy that I chose to go rest instead.” He gave the Flint Lord a calculating look.

The man did not look abashed at all as he met the hard gaze, “Smart elf. How did your research go while we were gone?”

“Good I suppose. Found a few more books in the library. I am reading up on magical horse breeds right now. Like the Ykur.” He ate his food slowly, small bites. He still could not eat as much as he was meant to but he tried to eat every meal the best he could. 

Marcus just grinned, “We have some Abraxas on our property, and I think a couple of Kirin as well. But they are not the nicest. I myself am not able to ride a horse. Despite hours of training.”

“So you can ride a broom but not a horse?” He teased back earning a loud laugh in response, “I have ridden a Hyppogryff, Threstal, and a Kelpie. But that is about the extent of things I have ridden.”

“Were on earth did you go to ride on those?” It was Igneous who asked looking at him.

“Hippogryff was third year, Hagrid was teaching us about them and Buckbeak and I hit it off. I actually inherited him but I set him free so I have no idea were he is now. As for Threstals. Remember the year we broke into the Department of Mysteries? We rode Threstals there.” He grinned, “The Kelpie is a secret.”

“You are a bundle of surprises. Though I want to know why a teacher was allowed to let you be around so many dangerous creatures.” Igneous sniffed hautily. 

“Your kidding right? There was a basilisk in the school, and acromentulas in the forest. As well as a Cerberus.” Harry watched as the man grew white as a sheet, “Oooo you didn’t know that.”

Marcus laughed, “Wait, there was a Cerberus in the school? I knew about the others.”

Harry nodded, “My First year. When the third floor was off limits. Fluffy was in one of the rooms up there guarding something.”

“The beast's name was fluffy?” Igneous groaned and put his face in his hand. This child was going to be the death of him. He would go gray early. 

“The Basilisk had a name too. But she was so mad by the time I defeated her there was no talking her down. I am still upset I had to kill such a beautiful creature.”

Marcus looked up, “You killed a basilisk? You were twelve!”

Green eyes glittered as he nodded and Wiggled his arm until the sleeve came up and then showed the puckered scar in the crook of his arm, “That's were the fang went into my arm and before you ask, Phoenix tears.” he dropped his arm to let the sleeve slide back into place and the table fell into a strange silence. 

The rest of the night passed with not much else going on. Civil conversation and once dessert of soft custard and fruit had been eaten they retired to the sitting room to just talk and enjoy each other’s company. Harry mostly sat coiled up on the couch, his arm unslung as he read a book propped up in his lap. He was reading currently about what made a horse a magical breed. He was pleased to know that he wasn’t the only person in history to have issues with unicorns though. There was just something about them that made Harry nervous inside. 

Before he realised it, it was morning and he found himself waking up in his bed with no recollection of how he had gotten there. He was even in his PJs despite the last thing he remembered he had been reading in the sitting room with the others. He decided to not think about it as he downed the waiting potions and made his way into the bathroom. He turned to look at the scar in the mirror and cold fear laced down his spine. 

The scar had turned black in the center and now there was dark veining speaking out from the mark. It curled over the scar and was now touching his ribcage as well. What the hell was wrong with his wound? Not carrying that he was barefoot and only in a pair of soft cotton shorts he ran to the hallway, “Kretcher!”

The elf popped up and looked to his master, “Master Harry be needing me?”

“Get Igneous now! Then go get Corvus and the healer. It's urgent.” falling into a nervous pacing. He didn’t know what was wrong with it or why it was now beginning to look this way. 

A few minutes passed and Igneous came down the hall at a quick clip coming up to him and running his eyes along the others form, “Harry what's wrong?” Then his eyes caught the black veins, “Merlin what is this.” He carefully turned the teen and traced a hand along the black veins. “Harry, this reeks of dark magic. How did we not notice this before?”

Harry felt like his world was closing in on him, “I had Kretcher go get Corvus and the Healer. It did not look like this yesterday.”

“I know, I helped you to bed last night. The mark was there but not all this spreading. You did the right thing. Let’s get you to the sitting room so the others will know where to meet us. How are you feeling despite the shoulder.” He took the other's arm and carefully began leading him.

Green eyes narrowed as he tried to think, “My arm hurts. Even the parts that were numb before seem to be hurting. The potion took the edge off but it's still there. I don’t feel any different. Just tired as always.”

“I am beginning to wonder how much of your fatigue is potion and how much is this curse. It has to be a curse but when were you cursed?” Igneous thought allowed, “A side effect of the spell that the Weasley boy threw at you?”

“Then why would it only just now work?”

Igneous wasn’t sure as he sat Harry down on the couch and looked over it, feeling it out with his magic slowly, “It could be a delayed curse. Or maybe it activates under a certain parameter.” He touched part of the veining with his magic and Harry yelped in pain. The spider webbed, cracked and spread a bit further when it was tampered with. 

The door slammed open and Corvus walked in with his two grandsons in tow. Coming over to the and looked at the back, “That is Dark magic. Very dark.” 

Rodolphus leaned over the back of the couch, “Does it hurt? Or feel a certain way.”

Rabastan stayed off to the side waiting for the healer to show up and to escort him to were they all were. 

Harry grumbled, “Yes. Even the parts of my arm that had been numb are hurting. The painkiller is only just working. Then when Igneous touched it, it felt like someone was branding my skin.”

The Flint Lord grimaced, “So it has defenses against being tampered with. Corvus have you seen anything that looks like this?”

“No, I could check my libraries but this looks like old magic. Before the laws and splits occurred.” He looked thoughtful, “Maybe in one of the ancient texts? But it would have to be something that a light wizard could also cast right? None of us have done this. The only spell that has hit that shoulder is the one the Weasley brat flung.” His hand aching to reach for his wand. 

Rodolphus snarled, “Then we kidnap the fucking brat and make him tell us.” he could already taste the blood in the air. He wanted to sink his metaphorical teeth into the blood traitor and make him bleed.

Harry’s eyes widened, “We can’t do that!”

“And why not? He had no qualms about attacking you, when you were unarmed and had your back turned.” Igneous snapped back, “Harry, this could kill you, we need to know what the curse is and until we do, we can’t reverse it. Making him talk may be the only way.”

The teen rested his head on the back of the couch, “I can’t just kidnap and hurt him, he was my best friend. He was like a brother to me.” his words soft and mumbled. 

“You don’t have to, we will do it for you. Harry, there is no reason to bloody your hands or conscience with this.” Rabastan said softly and came over to sit on his other side slowly, “You won’t even have to look at him if you don’t want to. We will do everything. You just have to say the word.” He brought a hand up to touch the others cheek to make their eyes meet, “He hurt you, he doesn't deserve your loyalty. Not anymore.” 

He could feel the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and he looked away quickly, “Let’s see what the healer says first. It isn’t fast as far as we have seen, so we can take time to think it over.”

Corvus looked ready to strangle something as they fell into a glancing match waiting for the Healer to show up. By the time he did Corvus had already made a line in the carpet from pacing back and forth. 

The healer came in and gave a polite smile, “Sorry for my tardiness Lord Potter Black, I was with another patient. What seems to be the problem toni…” His words trailed off as he looked up to see four sets of dangerous glares from four wizards that he really did not want to see, “L..Lord Flint, Lord Lestrange. An honor to see you both here.” His voice squeaking some. 

Igneous stood and walked over to the healer taking his arm to lead him to Harry, “You will examine the shoulder you tended to before. You will not use magic on it. If you are unable to determine what the problem is then your memories will be erased and you will be sent along your way. If you do know the problem then you will remain here until it is resolved and then have your memories erased and sent on your way. Have I made myself clear.”

The healer nodded frantically. “I understand.” 

“Good.” then proceeded to shove the healer in his vacated seat to stand behind the couch next to Rodolphus so he could watch. 

Harry shook his head, “Did you have to threaten the man? He has already taken an oath to not discuss things when meeting me.”

Rabastan grinned, “Oh he did that to me when I shattered my leg during the first war. Wouldn’t let me out of bed for a week after it was fully healed. He is a bit of a mother hen.” the words teasing, “Ow!” he glared at Igneous who had slapped the back of his head.

“Don’t be telling him that, he will start figuring out my schemes and then where will we be?” his tone just as scathing yet held that hint of playfulness. 

It was easy to hear the different tones now for Harry. Before all he heard was the harsh words and insults, but now he could hear the subtle jesting or teasing behind the cruel words. It was like a different language. He cried out and jerked forward closer to Rabastan, “What did you do!”

The healer jumped, “Nothing! I touched it. That is all.” Then he frowned and leaned closer, “That’s interesting.” Careful to not touch the skin again he pointed to the center of the black mark, “There is a hole here. The black stuff is coming from the hole.” He tilted his head, “It’s almost like the curse is eating its way out and over the body. That would explain why it wasn’t spotted in my first observation. “It is reminiscent of a parasitic spell I know of. But it's not. Its leaching magic and life force but not at a quick rate. It isn’t storing it either. If it was, it would be growing at a much faster rate.” 

Harry’s face twisted, “I have a magical parasite?”

“No, the spell is parasitic in nature. It is leeching off of you to grow in strength and complete its task. I don’t know the exact spell, but the structure is similar to one that I do know of. With these sorts of spells, normally the caster has to die or lift it in order to reverse the effects.” The healer’s tone was soft, “Other than that, I don’t know the spell, so I don’t know if there is a counter curse.” 

No sooner had he finished speaking than a spell struck him in the temple and sent him sprawling on the ground. Igneous sighed and looked to Harry, “I am sorry, but he can not leave with that information. Oath or not.”

Harry nodded, “Kretcher, can you please deposit him in a public area to be discovered and helped. Don’t injure him please.”

The elf nodded and snapped his fingers for the body to float, “Does you be needing me to get the filthy weasel? I can be doing so and puts him in the dungeons.”

“I have dungeons?”

The elf nodded, “All Master’s homes in Black family be having dungeons.”

Harry stared at the elf in disbelief, “Oh. Uhm. No, that won’t be necessary Kretcher. If anyone brings him in, it will be one of us.” 

The elf nodded and looked to the others in the room before popping out with the unconscious Healer. 

Green eyes closed and he took a long slow breath as he tried to think things over in his head. He didn’t want to see the red head. He didn’t want him in his home. Harry knew that if he brought Ron in, the other most likely wouldn’t leave. He would be signing the other’s death. “Alright, Kidnapping it is.”


	14. Chapter 14

Rodolphus looked to his brother and grinned brightly. “Been awhile since we were on a mission.”

“I suppose so. Though, I never thought it would involve kidnapping a light wizard to save the wizard who killed our previous Lord.” He watched from where they were hidden. It had taken a few days to track down the young Weasley. Finally he had done so at the Chudley Cannons tryouts. The hideous orange jumper stuck out in a crowd. “He thinks he can play for a league after what he did?”

“Would be a shame if he failed it. Though, he won't get a chance to play for them. He must die for Harry to live. That’s the end of it.”

Rabastan grinned, “So he must. I wonder how long we can make him scream before that.”

“Oh, has this excited you?” black eyes looked to his younger brother, “Or is it Harry that has you so excited.”

The snarl and stinging hex hit their mark, “fuck you. You know I am with Igneous. I won’t cheat on him, I love him despite what you and Grandfather think.”

“Oh we know you love him. But we have seen the way you look at Harry, The was Igneous looks at him. Triads are not uncommon in the wizarding world.”

Rabastan scoffed, “I won’t force myself onto him. He has seen too much already.”

Rodolphus sighed softly, “Then stand by his side. Give him your loyalty and your heart the way you can.” He settled a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “We knew in Azkaban that we were stepping foot on a one way road.” 

The younger nodded, “Harry Potter Black, is our new Lord.” 

“That he is. Heads up, here he comes.”

The two focussed their gaze on the red head as he laughed with a few others, his broom settled on his shoulder. He looked proud of himself. They watched as he entered the locker rooms and then came out alone a few moments later. He looked around and began walking to an aparation point. 

The two followed behind carefully and once out of sight of others it took a quick spell to render the red head paralyzed. Rabastan stepped out and looked down into the wide blue eyes, “Well well, capturing you was far easier than I believed. Look at you. Helpless. Unarmed. Alone.” He grinned and grabbed under the red head’s chin forcing his head up so they looked eye to eye, “Time to reap your rewards.” He let the man go before grabbing the curly red hair and yanking him up to his knees. A crack and the three were gone. 

\------

Harry looked up as he heard the cracks of arrival. He slowly pushed himself out of his chair, gripping the cane in his hand. He didn’t need it to walk but more to reserve energy. He stepped through the hall carefully and worked his way to the entrance hall. He turned the corner just as he saw a blur of red popping away with Kretcher. He looked to the two brothers, “I see you were successful. Neither of you were hurt right?”

Rabastan moved to him swiftly, “We are fine. What are you doing walking about? You should be resting. It works faster the more you do.” they had discovered that when he was repairing some of the older furniture and it had spread down his arm. 

The teen glared at him, “I can walk around. I am not helpless, Rabastan.”

“Does Igneous know you're walking around?” He held Harry’s arm carefully checking the sling. 

Harry groaned, “I am fine, he is in the potion lab and Marcus is off with Bjorn. They have been hanging out with each other a lot lately.” He mumbled and began walking back to the room that he had been in. He had claimed the small room as an office of sorts. Moving a desk, chair, and bookshelf with his current research material. Though he was about to make the desk a table. He had begun incorporating more and more books into what he had been studying. 

Stepping into the claimed office he sat back down in the chair and moved two of the books slowly. 

Rabastan stepped in and looked around, “You know this place has larger rooms for a better office. This is so small. You have no room in here.” He grimaced and moved a few of the books, stacking them in a neater pile. “What are you researching?”

Harry moved a book and pulled out the notebook and slid it over. The paper was covered in notes about different kinds of magical creatures. Which ones got along and which ones didnt. A few circled, one starred. 

“Ah, your magical creatures again. Any idea which one you're going to bring here first?”

The teen tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I was thinking maybe a small herd of Hippocampus. I've always wanted a large beautiful lake and creating one here would be lovely. They are also good with lower temperatures. That or Threstals.”

Rabastan smiled and looked over the notes, “These are very detailed. You truly want to turn this place into a reserve?”

“Not a full reserve and I don’t want it really known. More like a hideaway.” he reached to the cooled tea pot and poured himself a cup slowly, “So how did it go?”

Rabastan transfigured a sheet of paper into a chair and sat down across from him, “It went well. We were not spotted and he put up no struggle. He did not have a chance to. Once we arrived back here Kretcher took him down into the cells.”

“What do you think I should do? I’m not really experienced in getting people to talk, or holding people hostage.” 

“Harry, you do not have to do anything. We will handle everything. You do not have to see him. You do not have to speak with him or listen to his lies or insults.” He reached and took Harry’s hand in his, “What we are going to do, will not be pretty. It will not be for the light of heart. You have been through some of what we can do. I know Bellatrix was not kind to you when she captured you.”

Harry winced at the memory, “No, she wasn’t. But this is all because of me. I need closure. I need to know why he did it and I need to hear him say it. Part of me wants him to pay. Another part of me just wants back what we had.” He gripped the hand that held his, “I don’t know if I could hurt him, if I could kill him. But I need to look him in the eye. I need to hear what he has to say.”

“Then I suggest you put on a show.” A firm voice said from the door, the gravely growl had Harry smiling brightly.

“Fenrir, you made it. How is your pack?” Green eyes met silver.

The large man gave a laugh flashing the sharp teeth, “We are doing fine. They are camped out not far from here. When I heard that you were having a spot of trouble, I felt the need to be here. Then I hear you send the brats off to snatch the whelp and I find myself jealous.”

“Of what? Not being able to chase after a bit of prey?” Harry taunted back.

“Exactly! I could have found him much quicker and dragged him back yelping like the bitch of a pup he is.” The snarled response wasn’t cruel as the man stalked over and nudged his nose into Harry’s neck inhaling his scent, “I can smell the sickness.”

Harry broke the hand hold to shove the were playfully away from him, “Alright, that’s enough I already have a mother hen, I do not need an over protective alpha going all puff chested. Next time I have a target needing snatching I will send you. Happy?” He was mostly joking. He had no intention of going after anyone else but he knew the wolf would calm some.

“Ha! So you are planning something pup? As for chest puffing, I am an alpha and I will do as I please. You're a pup now. Though you are not pack bound to me, it makes no difference. I should mark you as mine before the next moon.” He licked his lips. 

Green eyes pinned him curiously, “There will be no marking! I may be a pup in your mind but I am not about to let you mark me when I have no idea what that means or implies.”

Rabastan laughed, “It only means he will mark you with his scent. So that other wolves know you are protected. Were Alphas carry scent markers in their cheeks and wrists. They can apply that scent to anyone they choose. You wont smell it, but any were can.”

Greyback shrugged, “You forget we can sent other ways. Saliva, semen. Both can work as well.”

Harry coughed and choked on the sip of tea he had been taking, his eyes wide in horror. “Your what?” 

“Semen, come on now don’t blush like that someone would think you were a virgin.”

Green eyes quickly looked the other directions and silence fell over the room only to be broken by Greyback falling into ruckus laughter, “You are! I knew it. You smell far too clean.”  
“Shut up! Don’t go shouting my personal business about. Now what did you mean by putting on a show?”

The man shrugged, “Just that. Show him something that will shock him. Make him fear for his life. Fear you.” He met the green eyes carefully, “You need to make him wish he never betrayed you in the first place.”

Green eyes widened as it slowly clicked. Then his face split into a grin, “Oh I think I can do that.” He could use that. He could use his appearance to scare someone if he had to. Something in him wanted to see the freckles disappear from going pale. Wanted to see the man on his knees for what he had done. But the other part of him balked at the image. Knowing that Ron had been his friend. He felt torn, but he didn’t want to die either. He had to make a choice and the crossroad was fast approaching.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry sighed as he lowered himself down into the transfigured chair. He swore it was a lot more elaborate than what he would have ever used. He was dressed in a set of long black robes with crimson edging. He had borrowed them from Marcus who shifted them to fit with a single spell. He hated how he could not use magic at the moment, but it was only meant to be. He groaned and settled the cane on the side of the throne like chair that looked like twisted wood coming together around him in thorny designs. “I look like some dark elven lord from Lord of The Rings.”

Igneous laughed, “Not far off. Though I don’t know if an elf king would be shoeless.” He glanced down at the pale feet sticking out from the bottom of the robes. 

“Bite me, I have gotten used to not wearing them. Besides it's not like they are dirty.” He retorted quickly but the grin didn’t leave his face, “Why did I let Fenrir convince me to play this out like this?”

“Because deep down you are intrigued by what it feels like to be feared and obeyed. We all do. It comes from our pureblood.” He said softly, coming to stand next to Harry and fix his hair. 

“That just sounds wrong. This is my old friend. This isn't me.” but he didn’t deny that it did feel a little right. Man how right it felt. 

Fenrir walked in not wearing a robe, instead he was in a pair of tight jeans and a ripped shirt that did not hide the well defined muscles. He was quick to join Harry and grin at him, “Looking good pup.”

Harry raised a brow and sighed, “It was your idea.”

The man eating grin followed, sending chills down his spine. He felt like the other was going to just pounce and eat him, and in what way he was never sure. Finally he just shook his head and mumbled something incoherently. “Let’s get this show on the road then, shall we?”

Corvus stepped in and stood obediently off to the right while Fenrir remained firmly at the odd throne he sat in. Standing just behind it like some looming force. Igneous to his right as well. A comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Green eyes watched the double doors of dark wood waiting for something to happen. He could hear the screaming and fighting long before he saw the doors burst open and Rabastan dragged the redhead in by gripping the curls. 

Ron snarled and clawed at the hand that held him and tried stumbling to his feet so he wasn’t dragged everywhere. His blue eyes wide with panic and adrenaline. He was released and his movement propelled him forward to smack onto his face forcefully. He growled and stood up looking around, “Fucking Death Eaters! You will all get the kiss for this.” then his eyes fell on Harry and he froze, “Potter?”

Rodolphus twisted his arm back and the sickening pop was heard as Ron screamed. “You should be more respectful, He is the only reason you're alive, rat.”

Corvus walked closer and shot a hex at the red head who spasmed and coughed, “Why did you attack him on the battlefield?”

The wizard glares and spat blood at the death eater. The second hex had him screaming as skin peeled back from along his shoulder, “Holding your tongue will do you no good here. You can die fast, or you can die slow. Why did you hex him after the battle was over?”

Ron looked at the death eater and gritted his teeth defiantly. 

Fenrir chuckled, “Ooo the whelp is smarter than we gave him credit for. Maybe I should let my pack chase him around a bit. Have a taste of him.” his tongue dragging itself across his lips as he looked at the wizard, “I bet his screams will be as sweet as his flesh.”

Wide blue eyes looked at Harry begging, “Harry Please! You don’t have to do this!”

Harry peered at the wizard his slinged arm hidden in the folds of the cloak. “Oh, now its Harry?” he looked to Rodolphus, “Do you have his wand?”

He held out his hand for it and once the wand was placed in his hand he peered at it. Not caring that there was a threat in the room. He was trying to play off that he wasn’t nervous about all this. He also trusted the people in the room with him. He knew they would not allow the other to attack him. The wand was exactly how he remembered it, “We should have it looked at. Perhaps it has traces of the spells used.”

The blue eyes widened, the color draining from his face and Harry caught it sliding a dark glare to him, “Oh, didn’t think I wouldn’t discover that you cursed me?” he shifted his legs to slide one over the other and the blue eyes watched the bare feet a moment before glaring at him.

“You deserved it Traitor! They were right, you did go dark.” the scathing tone hurt as the red head lashed out, losing the innocent façade. 

“I didn’t go dark Ron. I met them in Azkaban. You know, the place you tossed me to without so much as a trial. Funny that. Same fate as my Godfather. You knew it would inflict mental pain upon me. You knew what you and the others were doing Ron. I want to know why.” he twirled the wand in his hand and felt like snapping it. 

The weasley glared at him, “Dumbledore said you would go dark! That killing that monster would make you one to and here you are. Leading his freaks! Prince of Freaks!”

Something in Harry snapped and he dropped Ron’s wand and was on his feet a hex on his lips before his own wand even slid into his hand. The red light hit Ron and the wizard screamed and began slapping at himself like things were crawling on him.

“Get them off!” He screamed and tried clawing at himself slapping, rolling, anything to get whatever was on him off. It was a long few moments before the hex ended and Ron launched at him angrily. 

Harry didn’t move as the other flew at him. He didn’t have to. Hands grabbed Ron and dragged him back forcing him back to his knees. As the redhead scream profanities at him. Harry stepped closer and slid the wand under the taller man's chin, “I am not a freak. You will do well to remember. I am the same person who called you friend. Who trusted you. Who thought of you as a brother.” 

Ron snarled and tried to bite at him and got a stinging hex to the throat in retaliation. “You were always a freak! Speaking to snakes. Waking us up at night with your screams! You just wanted attention.”

Green eyes narrowed and he felt a burn spread through his chest, “and I can still speak to snakes. Would you like to meet one?” He laughed as the color drained from the others' faces, “what spell did you use on me? What curse is this? Tell me!” Another curse flying off his wand making the man scream as hot knife-like pain dug into his back blood dripping to the wooden floors. 

“I’m not telling you anything!” Ron gasped as his body sagging forward, the spell ending. His fear began to chip away at his will to fight. 

Harry watched the others' expressions and fear and slowly it clicked, “You don’t know do you? You're only the pawn. Who taught you the spell?”

Ron glared at him and looked to bite his tongue shaking his head in denial of anyone teaching him the spell.

“You will tell me Ron. Whether you want to or not. I may not want to cast crucio on you but my companions don’t have the same hesitation.” He knew he couldn’t cast it. He just didn’t hold the hate that some people could in their hearts. He turned his back on the red head and went back to the throne chair and lowered himself down into it, trying to hide the tremors his body was having. The spell was making pain lance through his body and he knew the webbing had spread. He could feel it itching up the side of his neck. “Corvus. Would you like the honors?” He peered at the Lestrange Lord curiously. 

Corvus looked at him and nodded, “It would be a pleasure.” He stepped between Harry and Ron once again raising his wand to touch the other’s forehead before stepping back. Peering at the disgusting heap on the floor. “Crucio.” The spell sliding off his tongue like syrup. 

Ron convulsed his screams loud in the air as he writhed and kicked his body collapsing to the ground from the grasp of the two holding him. It looked like something had crawled under his skin and was making him jerk and spasm. Arm twisting in an odd angle. The spell lifted and he lay there. 

Green eyes pinning the drooling mass on the floor when his eyes caught something out of the corner of his eyes. The pale figure in the corner watched silently. Unseen by anyone but him. Green met white orange and he wondered what the other thought of him torturing on his sacred land. 

*Not Friend?*

Harry shook his head, “No, he is not a friend.” he spoke to the spirit, fully aware of the eyes that gazed at him as he spoke and looked to an empty corner of the room. “He betrayed me and cursed me.”

The eyes moved to look at Ron and then moved back to Harry’s, the pressure returning to his mind, *Why bring him pain?*

Harry thought for a moment, “He has information I need. We need him to speak whether he likes it or not.”

*Then I shall help.* he stepped forward and seemed to glide across the floor toward the collapsed man.

“What are you going to do to him?” Harry asked, watching the white hand reach for the wizard. 

Igneous gripped his shoulder, “Harry who are you speaking to. Are you alright?”

Harry looked at Igneous, “I am fine, I am speaking to the Landvættir. He has decided to help us.”

The white hand reached into Ron’s body and it jerked and convulsed on the floor like someone had casted another spell on him. A few long moments and the hand removed itself and the spirit frowned and looked up meeting Harry’s eyes again. *He does not know the spell. I saw only one name in his mind. Tonks.*

Harry saw red. Why would that woman give Ron a spell to do this to him? He stood up and sighed walking over to the window. “Then we find Tonks.” He peered out over the land and didn’t see the spirit leave the room. 

Fenrir stepped over, “Pup, This creature you spoke with. What is it?” He was curious, no hint of fear or disgust, “I could smell it entering the room but not see it.”

Corvus chimed in curiously, “Is it why the room got colder? I thought it was your magic at first.”

“I don’t really know what he is, Bjorn says he is the spirit of the land. He protects the property and maintains the balance. I don’t know if he caused the room temperature but I do know he communicated mentally. It feels almost like Legilimensy. But instead of taking thoughts he is placing his words into my mind.” He thought for a moment, “Bjorn says he can only be seen by the Master of the Land. Which I guess is me?”

Igneous nodded, “It would. So we have the information we need from the blood traitor. Harry, do you want us to…” He trailed off not wanting to force the other into a choice. 

Harry sighed he knew it had to happen. He knew the moment the other got brought into his home that he would not be able to leave while still breathing. “Do it. Just not here please. Let me know when it is done, So we can check the curse mark.” 

Rabastan walked over and looked about ready to say something but closed his mouth and turned back to grab the unconscious male and drag him back into the dungeon area. He was itching to let off some steam and the brat would be perfect. 

“Come on pup, walk with me.” Fenrir said softly. He moved the other to next to him and made sure he had his cane before the two left the room, Harry more in a daze than anything as he walked next to the werewolf trustingly. His mind lost to thoughts of why they would all do this. 

He wasn’t even really aware of where they were going until Fenrir nipped his cheek. He looked up and glared, “What was that for.”

“You were lost in your own head pup and you were worrying the others.” He pulled Harry against him growling, “What spell did you cast on the whelp?”

“Fear spell. It makes the person believe they are surrounded by everything they fear. So he believed spiders were crawling all over him.” He snorted and leaned into the warmth the other provided. “Fenrir, I don’t know what to do. Back there. Threatening him, casting that spell on him. I liked it.”

The wolf nuzzled against his neck, “He hurt you pup. Of course you want to see him suffer. You have spent most of your life being forced to follow others ideals or being a rug to others wishes. This is the first time you have been able to be yourself. To think for yourself. It’s alright to feel what you do.”

“But I am not supposed to enjoy hurting people.”

“Who says? Those idiots who betrayed you? The muggles who beat you? No one here will judge you for it. If you want to hurt someone, do it. If you want to not participate that is fine too. I think I speak for us all when I say, you can do what you want. We won’t judge.” He snarled out and rubbed his cheek into the pale throat avoiding the side that had spiderings of the black curse. “You be who and what you want to be. Light, Dark, Grey we don’t care. Be yourself. That is who we will follow.”

Harry looked at him in confusion, “Follow?”

“You think we would obey anyone like we obeyed you today? You have earned the right. You have earned our allegiance.” Fenrir nipped at the hollow of his neck again, “You don't even know what you were doing but you have ensnared us all.”

Lips smashed together as Fenrir pinned the smaller male against the wall, “Watching you cursing that whelp, was intoxicating.” Teeth nipping and digging into the flesh along the pale throat. 

Harry gasped and his hand came up to grip at the ripped shirt, “Fenrir! What…” his confusion just barely clouding over the fact that the kiss had been nothing like the atrocity he had done with Cho Chang. It was warm and over powering. He had not been able to even attempt to reciprocate. 

Fenrir grinned, “Oh you will learn soon enough pup.” He pulled the younger in for another long consuming kiss grabbing his ass and hoisting the smaller male up against him. It worked well that the full moon was so close. The strength flowing through his body like an aphrodisiac. He ran his other hand along the smaller frame taking in the toned muscle that was hard to see with how thin he was. 

Harry leaned into the attention and sought out the warmth and strength the other was providing. It was wild and untamed. It reminded him of flying on his broom through the clouds and doing a dive only just pulling up in time. His hand moved up to grab at the grey hair pulling it to force fenrir closer to him. He did not want it to end but the burning pain along his side and arm was making it hard to focus on the overwhelming pleasure that slowly curled in the pit of his stomach. He pulled back gasping for breath meeting the silver eyes with his own. "Fenrir. I cant." He saw the hurt and kissed the man again. "Fenrir, please. I don't know what I am doing. What I feel. What I even want. I don't want to lead you on."

The wolf grinned and kissed him again before nuzzling the pale throat. "I am not asking for a relationship. I'm not the type. I simply want to have you. Even if it's for one night pup." 

Harry bit at his lip and searched the others eyes for any hint of lies or deceit. But he found none. "So if I cant give you my heart?"

"I will not be angry or heart broken. Your loyalty and companionship is all I need." He said softly scenting the other along the throat. 

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "Alright. But no sex."

The world gave a long loud laugh. "Alright pup keep your virginity. Still plenty we can do." Then carried the younger into his room and shut the door. 

\-----

Rabastan and Rodolphus walked around the tied up red head slowly. Trying to decide who would go first and do what to the brat. They both wanted to be the one who killed him but part of them wanted Harry to be the one to do the deed. It would be the closure that their friend was looking for. 

Rodolphus moved his wand silvery sparks jumping from it as he casted. The screams lighting the air made him smile. Blood began to pull beneath the young wizard as he began to carve into the others shoulder. "I will make you feel what it's like to not be able to move your arm. I will make you helpless and you will beg for an end." 

Rabastan hissed and kicked Ron in the gut watching him cough and sputter, “Beg brat.” As the silver spell ended, Rabastan took over the sickly yellow spell coming off his wand without a word and he watched as the body convulsed and began to blister with oozing green wounds. “Like this spell? It makes you feel like you have Dragon Pox. A lovely invention.”

The two fired hex after hex until the younger wizard lay on the ground writhing without the need for any more. Corvus stepped up to the cell door and raised a brow, “You two have been venting I see. Do you two wish to join me? I do believe Harry said Tonks was the next target. I am assuming he means the Auror woman.”

Rabastan stepped to the cell door, his foot grinding into the captives hand, “He did say her next, but he didn’t actually tell us to go after her.”

“That is true, but no harm in getting a step ahead. Watching him today, that spell he fired. It was.” He trailed off trying to find the right word. 

“Beautiful. I didn't even know that spell. The one to make the boy scream and claw at himself. I was not aware he had the heart to curse this disgusting blood traitor.” Rodolphus supplied as he gave a soft giggle. 

Rabastan rolled his blue grey eyes, “oh quit that. You sound like a babbling mudblood.”


	16. Chapter 16

Harry yawned and stretched as he woke the next morning. His body stiff and mind still muddled from the night before. Fenrir lay next to him, a warm constant strength that kept him from having nightmares the entire night. Though they hadn't divulged into full extent of what a sexual encounter could be the experience left him feeling pleased and happy. He winced as the spell now spread across the left side of his chest and neck, inching down along his hip. The magic and energy he had used up the day prior giving the curse room to grow. He dragged himself from the large bed and stepped into the bathroom. He wanted a nice long bath. He only had so much time before Igneous would come barging in to rub the stupid salve on him. The other had taken it as his duty to ensure that it was done. 

He stepped into the deep bath and let the hot water encompass him and work to ease the pain. Baths had become an almost daily part of his life. He preferred them to quick showers and with his fatigue it was easier to fall asleep in a bath than a shower. Long moments passed and he heard Fenrir beginning to stir in the other room. Grumbling about something or other. He shook his head. The other was probably annoyed he left the bed. The wolf was a snuggler he had learned in Azkaban. A soft knock had him jumping and he turned to see Igneous looking at him with a frown. 

“Do I want to know why Fenrir is in your bed naked?” He quipped lightly. 

Harry laughed and shook his head, “Not that I have to tell you but he joined me yesterday. We spent the night together.” He pulled himself up straighter and reached for the shampoo and smelled the bottle fragrance. 

“Ah, well. He is a fine specimen of a man I suppose. A worthy lover.” A hint of something in his voice that Harry couldn’t place. 

“Not lovers. He is a friend and one that I hold dear, as I hold you all dear. But like I told him last night. I don’t know myself well enough yet to make any big decisions. Too many things are changing and I don’t trust my own heart and mind right now.” 

Soft steps and the bottle was removed from his hand and he heard rustling of fabric, “I can understand that kind of decision and it is a very mature thought. But sometimes the heart knows better than us all. If you choose Fenrir, that is alright. No one would hold it against you. That was some fine spellwork yesterday, but you advanced your condition.” 

Harry winced, “He got under my skin. I was just so angry. He knows that I don’t like being called a freak. He knows what those muggles did to me. He was the one who helped rip the bars off my window one year. He knew what they did to me, what they called me.” His voice wavering a little. 

“You never really told me what happened in your childhood.” Igneous looked up to see Fenrir leaning against the door frame now, listening as well. 

Green eyes closed and he leaned his head back some, “Not much to really tell. They beat me, starved me. Made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. I had to do everything for them. Wash, cook, tend the garden. Whatever had to be done, I did it. I guess that's why I sympathize with house elves. I spent my first eleven years as one.” He scoffed lightly and shook his head, “But it doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t have to see them ever again. They are as good as dead to me now.”

Igneous leaned forward and pulled the younger wizard into a hug against his chest looking at Fenrir with hard eyes. Black met silver and that was all that was needed as Fenrir stepped out of the bathroom to go do what needed to be done. He had to stop the brothers from killing the fucking whelp before they got that location. 

Harry sighed and leaned into the hug, “I am getting your robes wet.”

“Robes can be dried, your heart needs healing. Now let me wash your hair for you. Then we will dry you off and get that salve on the curse marks to help ease the pain.” He had the teen leen his head back and began to wet and lather up the hair. Digging his fingers into the scalp to work it in, “I think we should let your hair grow out. It will look good on you.”

“It’s almost to my shoulders, how long do you want it to be?”

“I am thinking mid back would suit you. It is not uncommon for Lords to have longer hair.” he carefully worked it up to a good lather getting the ends as well as the roots, “Marcus and I prefer not to, Runes can get a tad explosive and we rather not give fuel to the fire.”

He moaned and leaned into the fingers working at his scalp, “I may think about it if it means you washing my hair more often.” It was meant to come out as a tease but it was lost in him leaning more into it. “Feels nice. Never had anyone wash my hair before.”

Igneous smiled softly, “It is nice. I used to wash Marcus’s hair when he was younger. My father used to wash mine when I was very young.” he finished up and then tipped the other’s head back and helped him lower into the water to rinse it free of the suds. Black eyes taking in the long pale lines of the others form. The bubbles of the bath started to pop and float away. He shifted to make himself more comfortable and his hands shook a little from the effort to not pounce the younger male. In Azkaban he was pretty enough but now, with more healthy weight and not covered in muck it was a wonder the boy was not already married or proposed to at the least. “There we are. Out you get and dry off. I will be waiting for you in your room to help with the salve.” He stood and washed his hands off before ducking out of the bathroom trying to breath away the prominent problem in his pants. 

Harry watched the other retreat curiously before pulling himself from the bath and used his good arm to dry himself off. Looking at himself in the mirror he managed to wiggle into a pair of boxers before stepping out into the room, “Are you alright? You left pretty quickly.”

Igneous smiled at him, “I am fine Harry, come sit down here and let me get the salve on you. You have places now that you wont be able to reach without help. If I can’t help you with this don’t be afraid to ask anyone. Rabastan is good with potions and salves and has some medical training. Rodolphus would probably mess up but he tries his best. He just tends to be rougher.” 

Hands slowly began to work in the solve along the pale form, “If it hurts at any time tell me to stop. I will try to be quick.” 

“I can handle pain Igneous.”

“I don’t doubt it, but that does not mean I should cause you more. Speaking of pain. How are you feeling today. Emotionally?” He asked softly. 

Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as the warm hand worked the salve into his neck, “I am alright. I still am not comfortable with how I felt yesterday. Cursing him. Igneous… I liked it.” 

The wizard didn’t bat an eye as he worked his hands down to the shoulder and arm, “Well, He hurt you. I think it is understandable that hurting him back would feel good. I certainly would not have shed tears for him. If anything my only regret is not getting off a curse at the little shit.” He snarled his hand digging in at one spot causing Harry to his, “Apologies. I just did not enjoy him calling you those things. How he treated you.”

“I never thought Slytherins would be the over protective ones.” he prodded gently.

Igneous paused and walked in front of Harry and knelt meeting his eyes, “Harry, children to us are precious. You are our future. Children are how magic continues. Our legacies continue. Many of the old families struggle to even have one child. So we treasure them above all else. When Our Lord began to attack children. Many of us wanted to stop, to leave. But we couldn't. All of us were in too deep. But now, he is not here and we can begin again. Protecting what is precious. You and our future.”

The green eyes widened at being called something precious. He flushed and looked down fiddling his fingers, “I want that to. I mean, the future part. Protecting it.” 

The man laughed and shook his head, “I understand. Here let me get your back and side then you can get dressed.” he continued the gentle application of the salve letting it soak into the pale skin. "Harry. We are going to sometimes do things you don't approve of. Maybe things that will sicken you but we need you to know that we won't hurt you. We do what we must to protect you and our families."

Harry looked down at him. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't let your family get away with what they did. I am sure fenrir is already getting the location from the blood traitor. They will pay"

Harry's eyes widened "wait. You can't do that. They are muggles. It's not their fault I was born with magic"

Black eyes leveled on him. "It does not matter. They hurt you. They will be dealt with. As you said, they are already dead to you. And soon they will actually be dead."

Harry stood abruptly and turned to the door only to be caught by strong arms pulling him close. "You can't kill them! They are my only family left."

Igneous gripped him close and held him. "Harry. They hurt you. Abused you. They don't deserve to be called your family. It's already being done." 

Harry struggled before his leg gave out and he was saved from collapsing by Igneous. Who just wrapped him tighter and rocked him as he sobbed and screamed. "I know you're going to be angry with us. With what we are about to do. But we will do anything to protect you, even from your past." 

Harry sobbed and clung to him. He didn't even know why he was crying. They never held any love for him and he certainly didn't love them. But they were the final piece to his parents. To understand what having a family was. Maybe he was mourning them even now. "Just… not Dudley, my cousin. He was raised by them but he has a chance to change. He is the same age as me. Let him have a chance" 

He felt the soft sigh brush against his wet hair and calm fingers rubbing through the tresses, "alright. I will inform Fenrir of the request. He wont like it but he will understand your reasoning and request. Now let's get you dressed. I think slacks and a nice button up. Are you going to bother with shoes?" He teased. 

Harry shook his head and tried to calm his emotions. "Thankyou." So much in a single phrase. He had so much to be thankful for.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may start posting multiple chapters a day. I'm already on chapter 20, this may go longer than 30.

Fenrir turned the corner and launched at Rodolphus whose wand glowed green at the tip. He slammed the other against the wall and knocked his wand clear, “Don’t!” 

Rodolphus snarled, “What the fuck Greyback!”

Rabastan and Corvus both leveled their wands on the werewolf both curious but not out right aggressive. 

Fenrir grinned darkly, “He knows where the muggles are.” 

It was Corvus who acted first entering the cell and grabbed the red head and shoving the bleeding form against the wall, “Alright, time for you to squeal again rat.” He looked the other in the eyes, “This time, We won’t take our time to get what we want.” He entered the teen’s mind swiftly. Slammed through the pitiful barriers and began searching for the information he wanted. 

He dragged up the memories that involved Harry watching how he treated the other through the years. Disgusted by the wizard in front of him but he had to dig deeper. Past the fourth year, third and to the summer of his second year. He didn’t care as the brat screamed and fought in his arms, clipping him with a fist. He dug hard and refused to let go of the memory. He grinned as he caught sight of the road name and house number and pulled out dropping the broken form, “Now he can die.” His wand flashing green and Ron collapsed lifeless at his feet. “We split up, Fenrir do you want the muggles or Tonks?”

Fenrir seemed to think, “I will trust pup’s revenge to you. I will take the witch. I’ve been itching for a hunt.” 

Rabastan, “I will stay out of this one. I wish to stay behind with Harry and Igneous.” 

Rodolphus looked at his brother with narrowed eyes, “These are the muggles who hurt him, scarred him. You don’t want to teach them a lesson? Make them feel what he felt?”

Blue eyes pinned his older brother, “Of course I do! I want to tear them limb from limb. Leave them bleeding and begging at his feet but he needs some of us here. We can’t all leave. He needs to know we stand by him and are not just here for an outlet to our darker desires.”

Corvus stepped between them and settled a hand on each shoulder, “Calm, You are both correct. They need to suffer but Harry needs to know we are here for him as well. Most likely he would not approve of us going after them. I think it is a good idea for Igneous and Rabastan to stay behind. Take Marcus with you, Rodolphus. I must return to Britain for a few days to tend to business.” 

Fenrir chuckled, “You wizard’s are far too amusing.” He laughed louder as he started walking down the hall and around the corner. He had a witch to catch and he knew it was going to be a fun hunt with the full moon so close. 

Rabastan pulled away from his brother and went up the stairs himself. Not looking back. He did not like being questioned in his decisions. He idolized his brother, loved him more than he probably should but he was his own man. He looked around the manor hearing the snaps of apparition as he passed through the front hall. He was on a mission to find Harry. He checked the sitting room and then the office before moving further in the halls when he heard soft crying coming from his room. 

He paused outside of it for only a moment before opening the door to find Igneous and the ground with Harry practically naked in his lap. Tears running down the younger’s face as he pressed it into the soft fabric. The pot of salve off to the side and he could see the discoloration from where it had already been applied. He stepped in and shut the door slowly before lowering down next to the two. Meeting Igenous’s eyes he got a slow shake of the head and sighed settling down to just be there for comfort. 

Harry had broken after consenting to the death of his Aunt and Uncle. He had been strong for so long and it was taking a toll on him. The pain digging in deeper each day and there was only so much he could take. He could feel arms around him and another hand running through his hair. He wasn’t sure who had joined them in the room but he swore he saw dark hair which would mean a Lestrange. He let himself grieve and rid himself of the stress of the past few months. The pain, tortures, Azkaban, betrayal, and nightmares washing free of him like a wave. 

Long moments passed before he slowly came back to himself enough to begin to calm down. Deep breaths and calm soothing words and he simply closed his eyes letting himself soak up the warmth. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” his words hiccupped. 

“No, you have no reason to be apologetic. You have been through a lot in these past few months. You never got a chance to recover from the war and have been running since then. We all reach our breaking point. We need to release our emotions.'' It was Igneous’s calm resolve that made Harry smile and look up to see him and Rabastan who sat close half leaned into Igneous. 

“He is right Harry, We all have to find ways to vent. Yours is at least not as destruction as mine.” The playful grin making Harry laugh. 

“I’m not used to people being so understanding. Normally I am just told to stop being a child.” Harry muttered and rubbed at his eyes with his good hand, “If your up here then.” He paused and looked at the other curiously. 

“Yes, it is done. Fenrir is off to retrieve Tonks and my brother left with Marcus to your relatives.” He said softly then looked at the curse mark, “but your curse mark is the same. Which means that the blood traitor was not the anchor to the curse.”

Igneous nodded, “It was only a possibility. My bet it is Tonks. She would not give power to another. Despite her being a Auror and a light wish, she is ambitious. She had to be in order to make it as an auror. “ he held Harry and situated himself to be more comfortable as he leaned into Rabastan. 

Harry watched the two curiously, “Are you two together?”

Rabastan laughed loudly, “He figured it out and you said he was clueless.” he teased at Igneous.

The man glared and shoved his elbow into the other’s ribcage, “I said he was clueless to his own affections you troll brain. Yes Harry, we have been together for a very long time. Before he first went to Azkaban even. My wife and I never loved one another and it was a secret at first, but after her death we became more open about it.” 

Green eyes watched the two, “That must be nice.”

Rabastan shrugged, “It is I suppose but our families were not so approving at first. Sure homosexuality is not uncommon in the wizarding world, but people of our social standing are expected to marry and continue the family line. We got lucky I suppose. My older brother’s job was to continue the line and Iggy already had a son so his duty was done.”

Harry’s eyes got big before his face cracked and he started laughing, almost falling out of the other’s lap, “IGGY?” his peels of laughter not stopping.

The Flint Lord did not look pleased as he glared at the other man, “You just had to tell him that didn’t you.”

“Oh come on, It's cute I like it.” Harry said as his laughter slowly calmed. 

Igneous looked at the younger and flushed a little, “Well, I suppose you can call me it. Just not around others, mind you. I will never be allowed in decent circles if they knew.”

Harry laughed again and looked at Rabastan who was also still laughing. His laughter turned into a savage grin, “So, what's your nickname? Basty?”

Now it was Rabastan’s turn to stare in horror while Igneous broke into laughter. “Payback is such a welcomed joy!” 

Rabastan grabbed a pillow and whacked the older pureblood, “Not funny!”

Harry yelped and slid to the side to avoid the pillow as it hit Igneous in the head. 

A tickling hex was fired and soon it was an all out playful war that ended with the three laying on the ground panting and enjoying the silence that came from too much laughter. 

Rabastan patted Igneous on the stomach, “I have not had this much fun since my sixth year at Hogwarts and we pranked the hufflepuffs.”

Igneous shook his head, “It is most undignifying. But it has its perks.” He leaned over Harry to kiss Rabastan gently not caring about the open display in front of the younger who was pinned between the two of them, the two had come to a silent agreement in that moment.

“Oh come on. In front of me? That's just cruel and unusual punishment.” Harry muttered, “Especially since I can’t even get out from between you two.”

They both laughed and the younger of the two sat up before helping Harry up from the floor. 

Igneous watched the two, “You are far more comfortable than I thought you would be.”

Harry shrugged his good shoulder, “Watching you two kiss is far less traumatizing then watching a couple of gryffindor’s play tonsil hockey and you didn’t exactly complain when you walked in on Fenrir in my bed this morning.”

“That is true. One thing you will find in many of the older families, Outside the home we can be seen as cruel, cold, calculating. We were trained from a young age to hide when in public. Behind closed doors, we are very open to our emotions. I don’t think I know a single pureblood that doesn’t have an affair. Malfoy being no exception. He and Snape slept together for many years.”

Rabastan rolled his eyes, “Don’t know how the two could possibly share a bed. They are both so uptight. Even father showed more love in private than those two, and he was never the loving father.”

Harry frowned, “I was going to ask, why do you two live with your grandfather?”  
The young lestrange shrugged himself, “Father wanted Rodolphus, see he wanted an heir and that's it. Then mother got pregnant again with me, then she died giving birth to me. Older families rarely have more than one child. Father blamed me for her death. He was never cruel or abusive but he made his opinion known many times.” 

Green eyes narrowed, “Where is he now?”

“Italy with his new whore.” he scoffed, “we stopped talking after I began dating Iggy. He of course was disappointed with my decision.” 

Igneous snorted, “Oh he was more than disappointed he accused you of corrupting me. When I was clearly the one corrupting you.” He smiled as he thought back on the past and wooing the other into his bed the first time, “The morning he found us in bed was very entertaining.” 

The youngest rolled his eyes, “Alright, I have heard enough of the sap.”

Strong arms caught him and dragged him back down, “Oh no. You are going to tell us how you got Fenrir into your bed.” blue eyes playful. 

Harry yelped and grumbled at the man handling, “Oh come on we didn’t really do anything. Just sort of touched and kissed a lot.”

“Just sort of kissed and touched a lot? Wait, you had Fenrir in your bed and you didn’t let him.”

Harry cut him off, “No I did not. I am not about to lead the man on. I was very honest with him. I won’t have sex with someone for a one night stand. If its going to happen then I need to know my heart. Shouldn’t that be how your first time is?”

Igneous’s smile fell, “you, have never had sex? How is that even possible with your power level?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Rabastan sighed, “Igneous forgets you were raised by muggles. Sex for magicals is different than sex for muggles. Sure it feels nice and can be amazing but there is another element to it. Wizards and Witches share magic when they have sex. You can feed off of and feed your power to your lover. It helps recharge your magical core or it helps deplete excess energy.”

“Yes, many pureblood festivals or ceremonies have a sexual component. Once you reach maturity around 16 you are encouraged to explore. Safely. That is why many pureblood families will have children already paired up at a young age. So that even if the child has sex before being old enough to marry the contract is already in place and as long as their is no previous child born out of contract your fine.” Igneous stated, “I had at least four partners while attending Hogwarts.”

Harry stared at them, mouth open in shock. He couldn’t even imagine that being a thing. Then something sort of popped up in his head, “Oh god, the stories of Hufflepuff orgies are true aren't they?”

Ruckus laughter came from behind him as Rabastan fell back, “Oh they are the worst!” 

Igneous sighed and put a hand over his face, “They are indeed true. They are the least discreet of the houses and don’t care who joins them. There were a few Slytherins in my day that would even join in. Hufflepuff is one of the few houses where all are welcome as long as they don’t cause any trouble.”

“Huh, The twins always talked about the parties there but refused to let Ron ever join them. They invited me once but I had detention and had to skip it.” he thought back on what it would have been like to actually attend one of the ruckus sex parties from the shiest of houses. “Hard to believe.” Then his stomach growled and he groaned, “Alright I need food. You two can lay about all day but I need clothes and food. Preferably in that order.”


	18. Chapter 18

Harry smiled as he worked a gentle cloth over the head mares form. She and him had begun a small but tenuous relationship. He still couldn’t go into the paddock but he would sit on the fence and brush and tend to her hide. It was one of the few times he managed to sneak out and away from everyone in his home. He had somehow become the hive for whatever it was they were doing. The past week had been nothing but a hive of activity. Corvus was out but Marcus and Rodolphus were in and out almost every day working on something.

Fenrir had returned two days ago with Tonks and now his pack had set up on the right side of his property. They were not quite in the boundary line but close enough that they were safe from hunters or prying eyes. It was not uncommon for him to see a random person wandering through the forest or a wolf hunting. Though they were careful which he appreciated. He laughed when the large female huffed and nipped at his hair, “Hey now! I am brushing you. See brushing.” He rubbed the cloth over her scales and made sure to get a spot that he learned itched her. He had to be careful sitting on the fence. He had already fallen off twice. Not that he would ever be telling the others. 

He sighed and leaned his head against her neck, “So what do I do girl? I know they don’t mean me any harm, but sometimes. The things they do worry me. Am I supposed to be accepting that they are torturing someone I thought of as a mentor? They are doing it to protect me or help me. Or they say they are. But still the curse doesn’t budge and they persist on.” She snorted and blew water at his face and he groaned wiping it off swaying dangerously on the fence rung, “Gross. Really?” She peered at him and he just shook his head, “Why am I talking to a horse? I am going insane.”

“Master.” Kretcher’s voice came from behind him and he did a good job of hiding the fact that he almost fell into the pen from being startled.

“What’s up Kretcher?”

The elf wrung his hands nervously, “There being a big creature at the front door. The one that destroyed Mistress’s room. Nasty creature.”

Harry’s eyes widened, it couldn’t be. “Buckbeak?” He braced himself with his good arm and carefully swung himself around to jump off the fence stumbling as his left leg almost gave out. He hated the weakness. “Kretcher, did Buckbeak come back?”

“Yes Master. That being him.”

He grinned and reached for the cane and began walking hurriedly to the front door. The closer he got the more he could hear screeching, hissing, and shouts of anger. Apparently Buckbeak found someone. He got closer and shook his head. Igneous was standing with his back against the door not bowing but certainly not backing down as buckbeak beat his wings and hissed at the man.

“Buckbeak!” Harry called out and the creature turned and narrowed the large beautiful eyes on the small man and the entire demeanor of the creature changed. 

Buckbeak all but pranced over to him wings high and his hissing turned into soft grinding growls of pleasure. He butted his head into the sweater clad chest and Harry oofed before wrapping his good arm around the large eagle like head, “Hey big guy it's good to see you again. Where did you come from? How did you even know I was here.”

The hippogriff did nothing but grind his beak together happily and attempt to shove Harry under his wing. Harry just shook his head and let himself sink into the under fluff of feathers and relish in the familiarity and warmth. 

“You know a hippogriff… your snuggling with a hippogriff. Why am I not surprised?” Igneous murmured, “Unbelievable.” 

Harry shook his head, “This is Buckbeak, we met in my third year. Hagrid brought him to class and introduced us to him. We hit it off well, things happened and Buckbeak flew off with my Godfather. After Sirius died, he left Buckbeak to me. But I set him free to live his own life before the war really started. I don’t understand what he is doing back here.”

It was a warm deep voice off to Harry’s right that answered, “They are very loyal creatures. It is not surprising he tried to find you. They hold deep bonds with those they love.” Bjorn bowing to the hippogriff politely. 

Buckbeak pinned the broad man with a stare before giving a nod to him and going back to gently chewing at the soft brown hair and hoarding him. 

Harry frowned, “I didn’t know. I mean I knew they were loyal, but I didn’t know that they bonded to. I'm sorry Buckbeak I didn’t mean to hurt or leave you. It was just so dangerous. I didn’t want you to die.”

The two pressed their foreheads together before Harry stepped back, “Well, Welcome home Buckbeak. I am sure you can find a good nesting spot? We have some friends here so please unless they try to hurt you, let's just scare them off.” He teased lightly. “I am sure there are some tasty ferrets and stuff as well to hunt” 

The large creature all but jumped with joy, his butt wiggling and tail wagging as the wings and head raised up like he was looking around for said tasty treat.

Harry laughed and patted the creature on the shoulder, “Off with you fluffball. Just no teasing the others alright?”

The bundle of feathers and hide took to the sky to check out the territory his wing clipping Harry on the should sending him into the grass with an oof. Harry didn’t mind though and waved off the other’s attempts to help him get up, “I’m fine, Buckbeak was just excited. Who knows what he has been threw these past years. I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

Igneous looked at him and smiled, “To gain the loyalty of such a beautiful creature is a feat.”

“He is a wonderful friend. Watching him take a chunk out of Malfoy was funny as well.” He laughed at the others face and pulled himself up, hopping on his good foot a little to gain his balance before steadying, “So did anyone else return?”

Igneous nodded, “Yes, we are all gathering in the sitting room. I was coming out to ask you to join us when I met your friend.”

Harry nodded and looked to Bjorn, “Your welcome to join us as well.”

The large man raised his hands, “I will be fine. I don’t need to hear of your plans. I have the border to check and wolves to wrangle from the coops.”

Harry shook his head before following the other wizard into the home sighing with relief at the heat. The cold was beginning to set in for an early winter and he didn’t know if he was ready for it. He shrugged off the sweater with the help of Igneous before kicking off his boots to show he had no socks on with them. 

The man just shook his head like he was no longer surprised and they retreated to the sitting room. There were a couple faces Harry didn’t recognize but from the way they were settled around Fenrir he was guessing they were pack. More chairs and a couch had been moved into the sitting room and a chair next to the fire was the only place empty except for the seat next to Rabastan on the love seat. 

Harry stepped to the one near the fire and sat slowly leaning the cane against the brick of the fireplace. He knew they probably planned it this way on purpose. If he didn’t know any better he would think they were programming him to be their next Lord or something. He looked around and smiled at the three newcomers. “Hello, It is nice to meet you. My name is Harry.”

The one female of the group smiled and nodded towards him but didn’t say much else. The one older male standing at Fenrir’s side grinned at him, “Good to meet you Harry. I am Nicolai, Beta of our Alpha’s pack. This is my mate Marina and my brother Christoph. We came to join you today at our Alpha’s request.”

He smiled and looked to Fenrir, “What’s wrong.”

Fenrir laughed softly, “Marina, is expecting a pup soon. It will get too cold for her here. I was hoping she could remain in the manor until the pup was born.”

“Of course, I don’t have a problem with that at all. When are you expecting Marina?” he looked her in the eyes hoping she would respond.

She flushed and looked to the other three before speaking, “In six months Lord Harry.”

He smiled, “Just Harry is fine. No need to be formal when it's just us and you will be living here for a time.” then looked to the others in the room. Igneous, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Marcus, and Corvus all sat about him in an odd circle. “This feels like an official meeting thing.”

Corvus laughed, “I would suppose in a way it is. We are here to discuss what to do with Tonks.”

Harry groaned and let his head fall back, “Really? I have nothing to do with this. You did this one on your own.”

Rodolphus held up a finger, “I believe your exact words were, Then we find Tonks.” 

Green eyes widened and he thought back and sunk further in his seat, “Alright, so I did say that, but you didn’t have to take it literally.” Then rubbed at his temple, “Never mind, look who I am talking to.”

Rodolphus grinned and looked awfully smug of himself. “So, Tonks is below, but she is an auror. Not some brat with no experience in resisting torture.” 

“Are you suggesting torture?”

The eldest of the brother’s raised a single brow at him. 

“Oh don’t give me that look. There are other ways of extracting answers that don’t include torture.” Harry shot at him. “Veritaserum for instance. We could take a dip into her memories depending on the strength of her Occlumency. Then there is mental and emotional torture versus the out right physical.” 

Every eye leveled on him and he snapped out of his rambling, “What? I read a few things. The Black library has many interesting books on the subject.”

“Speaking of spells, the one you used the other day on the rat would work perhaps?” Igneous asked softly. 

Harry frowned, “True, but I am the only one in this room who can cast it.”

“You could teach us.” Rabastan supplied helpfully. 

“No I can’t. I meant it when I said I was the only person who could cast it. Unless you're a hidden parseltongue.” Harry grinned at them, “I found the spell in one of these old journals. I didn’t even know it was in parseltongue until Hermione got mad she couldn’t read it. Turns out, to someone like me, it looks like english.”

“Fascinating, so you can even do spells in Parseltongue. I hadn’t thought it possible.” Corvus frowned and appeared to be thinking. 

Harry shrugged, “Not every magic community speaks latin for their spells. Some of the Durmstrang students told me some of their spells are actually in Russian. It would make sense. Parseltongue is a language that only specific creatures or bloodlines can speak. The exception being me.” 

“That is right, you are not a descendant of Slytherin. How are you a Parseltongue?” Marcus piped in. 

“Ah yes, that was Voldemort’s fault. When he tried to kill me and gave me the Horcrux, he transferred a piece of his soul, and with that piece the ability to speak it. My guess is that even though his soul is no longer in me, I retained the ability because of how long his soul sat near mine. They bled into each other.” He rubbed at his chest, it still felt wrong in his own body. The lack of the other soul piece left a part of him aching. 

“You miss it.” Igneous trying to meet his eyes. 

“I do.” A simple admission, “I spent my entire life with another soul next to mine. However small, broken, corrupted. It was with me always. A constant presence and now it's gone. Part of my aches because of it. I know many would call me dark or evil for just thinking it.” He sighed, “But we are getting off topic, enough talk of the past. Tonks, what do you suggest. You all are the experts in this.”

Rodolphus just grinned, “I say we just torture her until she talks.”

Rabastan shook his head, “No maybe Harry had the right idea. She is an auror, she may let herself go insane before she tells us. Veritaserum may be the only way. Or breaking into her mind.”

Harry nodded, “She had no issue using the potion on me in Azkaban. Do we have any in stock?”

Corvus shook his head, “No, and it will take some time to make.”

“Then we wait for it to be made. In the meantime we treat her with our hospitality. I do want to see her first. See if she will talk without it. No harm in trying.” Harry looked into the fire watching it pop and crackle.

Rabastan grinned, “You just want to see her squirm.”

Harry’s lips quirked up, “I never said such a thing.”


	19. Chapter 19

He felt like he was repeating the same moment over and over again as he yet again sat in the stupid throne chair, by the fire, in dark green robes with his bare feet not even touching the floor. He felt like a child playing emperor but this was how they thought he looked best to intimidate people. It was what he did with Ron and the first confrontation with Tonks. Now he would be doing it again. He grinned as he remembered the conversation and situation that was the first time he saw her in this home. 

-Memory-

_ Harry watched as they dragged the struggling woman into the room and held her down to the ground. Her hair was a fiery red and orange with even her face taking on some of the interesting hues. He was always fascinated in how the woman could change her face in such a way. Part of him wished he had the interesting ability.  _

_ Tonks looked up and saw him, “H...Harry! What? Why are you doing this?” _

_ A grin spread across his face, “Oh Nymphadora, now you look at me with eyes of friendship? When the tides were turned, you ignored my plights of innocence.” _

_ “Please Harry, I was doing my job. This isn’t you.” _

_ “Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I wouldn’t know. You and the Order dictated my every action and move.” He glared down at her, “What’s the spell Nymphadora. What spell did you teach Ron to cast on me? Who is the anchor?” _

_ Tonks looked at him in horror, her hair beginning to bleed yellow and white. Something in him was happy to see her scared, “Please Harry, I only did what I was told.” _

_ “Would you kill yourself if they demanded it?” Harry scoffed lightly as he watched her and then slowly his eyes slid down to her stomach and his expression changed, “Are you pregnant?” _

_ Rabastan and Rodolphus looked up at him in surprise before remembering that they had to hold her down.  _

_ “Harry please…” She pleaded.  _

_ “Oh no no, don’t worry. Just answer the question. Are you pregnant?” _

_ Her slow nod had him thinking of what to do before asking her another question, “Is Remus the father?” his tone soft.  _

_ She flushed and glared at him, “How dare you! Of course he is!” _

_ Harry sat back against the chair, “Corvus, will veritaserum harm the unborn child?” _

_ The man thought for a moment, “It shouldn’t. The ingredients have no toxins and they have been used on pregnant witches and wizards before without issue.” _

_ Green eyes closed for a moment before looking at her, “Well Nymphadora, It appears I am going to be allowing you to live. You will remain in my home, under my care until such time as the child is born. After that, you are only as useful as the answers you can give me. Kretcher!” _

_ The small elf popped in at his side, “Yes Master?” _

_ Harry smiled down at the elf, “Kretcher, Nymphadora here is expecting and will remain our guest for the time being. Is there a room with no windows or escape routes? Or if a room can not be found we will make sure her cell is adequate. We can not allow her to leave.” _

_ Kretcher grinned, “There being a room Master.” _

_ “Excellent. She is to receive the best care. I think I will be sending for my healer as well, she will need the proper potions and appointments.” Harry grinned softly, “The mother may be guilty, but the child is innocent and has the chance to be a born werewolf. A rarity isn’t that right Fenrir?” _

_ Fenrir stepped closer to the woman and sniffed at her, “His mark on her is still strong, despite his death. There is a high chance she carries one. Her abilities increase the odds.” _

_ Harry nodded and then looked at Fenrir before his eyes slid to the only other woman in the room, “Marina, if your mate and alpha are not against it, I would have you be my help in this. You will know better than any of us what she needs as her pregnancy continues.”  _

_ Marina flushed as eyes looked at her and she cowered a little shyly before receiving a couple of nods she relaxed, “It would be my honor to help you Lord Harry. Pregnancy is a beautiful stage of life. As is motherhood.” Then her eyes got dark, “Not that she will get to experience that wonder. Might I suggest blood adoption after the birth? Many families would be honored for the chance.” _

_ Green eyes drifted back to the fire, “I know, but the child already has family. Remus was like a brother to my father, and an Uncle to me. Though I hold no such care or love for Nymphadora, she too is family. After all, she is a Black.” He thought for a moment, “Nymphadora Tonks, I hereby reinstate you into the house of Black. All rights and privileges to be regranted to you. Since you are a widow your dowry will be held for your child no matter their gender and they will have the right to the Black name, by my name and title of Lord Hadrian James Potter Black.” A rush of magic and he gripped the armrest of the chair as the pain flared to life and he felt the burning pain as the curse inked its way across his chin and cheek no longer covered by the robes. His breathing became ragged as he coughed, “Kretcher, you are not to obey any word, request, or command from her. I am your only Master. Take her back to her cell until arrangements can be made.” Then fell into spasming coughs.  _

-Memory End.-

It had taken him days to be able to sit up let alone walk again. He still had not told the other’s why he had granted her back the rights of a Black title. But he knew what he was doing. She had to be a part of the House of Black in order for the child to be born into the Black family as well. She wouldn’t be keeping them past the birth. 

Igneous approached him and carefully knelt to touch the black lines along his cheek, “I hope we find out what to do today. We need to find a way to end this curse.”

Harry nodded, “I do too. I can feel it trying to kill me now. Sapping at the last of my strength. Igneous, if this curse kills me. Don’t give me that look. If it kills me. I want you to raise the child with Rabastan.”

“You can’t mean that. Harry.”

“No, I do mean it. You have already proven to be a great father. I know Rabastan can see that too and I have seen the way he tries to dote on Marcus. You have had the chance. Let him have the chance to.” Harry reached up and held the other’s hand gently, “Please. For me.”

Igneous looked at the young man in front of him and something tore at him. He wanted nothing more than to drag the other close. “Oh Harry. You don’t deserve this. I promise.” He gripped the hand back and rested his hand against the clasped fingers. 

A soft clearing of the throat had them both looking up to see Corvus and HArry blushed, “Apologies we were discussing something. How is she fairing?”

Corvus shook his head and sat down on the chair off to Harry’s left, “She is well. Perfectly healthy according to the healer who is with her now. She will be brought up once he is done. What were you discussing?”

Harry shrugged lazily, “The possibility of your next grandchild.”

Corvus coughed as he inhaled his sip of tea, “What?”

The green eyes glittered with mirth, “I told Igneous that if I do not survive this curse, He is to raise the child with Rabastan. Making you a great grandfather.”

“Harry, there is no need to think that way. We will defeat this curse.” He chided softly.

“Don’t Corvus. I am ready for either scenario. If I die then that's it, if I live that's fantastic but I won’t deny the possibility of the other shoe.” he barked back then sighed and flopped back in his chair as the others began to filter in. When a familiar face caught his eyes, “Well well it's the fake Moody.” 

The man paused and turned to stare at Harry his short hair cleaner and neater than he remembered and blue eyes looked at him with such intensity. His tongue flicking across his lips in the familiar tick, then he gave a low bow, “Lord Potter Black, no bad feelings still I hope.”

Green eyes watched him slowly, “I suppose not, as long as you don’t try to kill me again. You brewed the potion I take it?”

He nodded and stepped up holding out the crystal vile to him. 

Harry took it and looked it over, “Good, thank you Crouch was it?”

The man winced and shuffled nervously, his tongue flicking more rapidly, “Just Barty. Please.”

He took in the signs, the wincing, the jerks and huddled stance. The nervous tic, he knew it, he could place it because he had them. Though his nervous tick was the biting of his lip or nails. But he knew the signs of child abuse, “Your right. Barty suites you. Crouch doesn’t deserve to share the name with you.” his tone was careful and calm. 

The blue eyes widened as the other took in his words and demeanor before a vicious smile spread across his face, “No, he didn't.” Then the man quickly picked a seat and sat down. 

Harry just gave him one last smile before turning to look at Igneous who had yet to move or let go of his hand. It felt odd to have the other kneeling next to him on the floor like that. “Igneous, how about you joi…” he cut off when the hand tightened on him more firmly and he sighed, “Alright.” He wasn’t going to fight the other. 

A few minutes passed and the door opened to show Kretcher stepping in with his hand raised and Tonks walking in behind him. She wasn’t bound anymore or forced to the ground. But led to a chair and told to sit. Marina slipping in behind her to stand with her Mate and Alpha at the door. Tonks sat heavily in the chair now and bowed her head. The fight drained from her, and Harry knew why. She had to listen to him. He hated having to use his title of Head of Black to influence her but he had the right to now. 

“Nymphadora, How are you feeling?” He watched her careful, her now brown hair muted and mouse looking. 

“I am well cared for, Lord Black.” her words monotoned and careful.

“Good. The Healer gave good news I assume? Share it with me.” making sure it was an order.

Tonks looked like she wanted to cry as her body shook, “It’s a boy. He is healthy and growing quickly.”

Harry smiled genuinely, “That is good news. Have you thought of a name?”

“What?” her tone shocked. She looked up at him like he had insulted her. 

“Have you thought of a name? I am not a monster Nymphadora. Despite what you believe of me when you taught Ron to cast the spell.”

“We were going to name him Teddy. After my father. Please, don’t take him from me.” her tone breaking as tears began to fall from her eyes.

He looked away biting at his lower lip and he was glad that Igneous had such a tight grip on his hand already. It hid that he gripped the man tighter, “I’m sorry Dora but I already have plans for him. You sealed your fate already. The only hope for you is to tell us what you know. Willingly or Unwillingly.”

Her face twisted from sadness to horror and she stood up, the chair falling back, “You can't have him! And I wont tell you anything!”

Harry nodded to Barty and the man walked forward to pluck the vial from Harry’s lap carefully and moved up to her, “Sit Lady Tonks. We do not wish to hurt you. Yet.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and carefully pushed her down into the chair, “Open up Lady. Time to twitter.” He had Rodolphus open her mouth before letting drops fall onto her tongue. Stepping back as the potion took effect, “Done little Master.” he grinned at Harry his eyes wide.

“The hell did you just, you know what. Never mind.” He gave up, he had a feeling that Barty had more than a few screws loose and arguing would only give him a headache, “Alright Nymphadora let's try this again.”

He watched her expression slowly as he began to ask her question after question. Looking for a hint of her fighting it, “What was the spell or spells casted upon me?”

Her tongue caught in her throat before finally her sobbing reply tore out, “

ad vitam robur and dare vitam alii.” 

“What do they do?”

“They sap the life and magic from the host to the catalyst or vessel.”

“Who is the Vessel?”

“Dumbledore.”

Harry felt like he was hit in the gut, “Dumbledore is not dead?”

“No, he is only in hibernation. Snape failed to kill him. We put him in Stasis, to bring him back we needed magic more powerful than his, and the items of death.” her tone losing all fight.

“How do I destroy the curse?”

“By destroying the vessel.”

Harry swore under his breath, “Why me?”

She shrugged, “You are the most powerful wizard we knew. Dumbledore already had plans to kill you after the war. So we chose to use your death to bring him back.”

Harry felt like the floor had been ripped out from under him, he could feel his chest tightening and his breath getting harder to take in. His head spinning with the truth of it. “He wanted me dead?”

“You were a threat to his power.”

“Harry, you need to breathe. Your magic is starting to react. Harry, look at me.” 

He could hear Igneous but his brain didn’t want to listen. The rushing sound in his ears thumping with the beat of his own heart which had already been beating its way out of his chest. He could hear his name being called but the rushing whine was overwhelming as he gripped his fist till he heard the sound of a snap and a cry of pain. He jerked out of his own panic to look down at Igneous’s hand and quickly let go seeing the break in the finger. “I’m sorry.” He stood and grabbed his cane, “I need a moment. Excuse me. Kretcher, deal with her.” He quickly left the room to the shouts of his name being called behind him. He didn’t stop until his bare feet hit snow and even then, he just kept walking. 


	20. Chapter 20

Harry walked along the bare snow, not feeling the cold against his feet. He didn’t stop walking as he was against the railing of the paddock with the beautiful horse creatures. He forced his body awkwardly through the fence rungs and tumbled into the paddock. Dragging himself up he fell against the large lead mare. He pressed his face against the soft hide and scale, he could barely breath or think and right now he didn’t trust himself not to kill something, some one. 

The mare sensing his distress butted her large head against his chest and nudged him closer to her side before snapping her teeth and grabbing the fabric of his cloak. Lifting him up in a single movement she ran full pelt for the water and dragged him into the rushing liquid ice.

Green eyes widened and he struggled as best he could until his breath was slammed out of him with the sheer cold of the waters. He could feel pieces of ice drag across parts of his bare skin as thy dove into the water. Every part of him numbed and the stabbing pain seemed to still and drift away to be replaced by the cold numb. When he was released he tried to swim to the surface, only to be snagged and dragged deeper. He was never a good swimmer and his body was starting to refuse to work. He couldn’t breath, his lungs burned with the need for air. The only part of him that seemed to feel any warmth. His vision began to blacken and he gasped taking the water into his lungs and the burning need for air ceased. 

His eyes slowly focussed and he took in another breath of water. His body took it in like it was air. The more he took in the less cold his body felt as it filtered the water and he began to adjust to the polar conditions. He shifted in the water and felt something large behind him. Turned he jerked back in surprise. The land spirit was behind him. Staring with large white and orange eyes. The pressure touched his mind and he stared at the other in confusion. How was he breathing water?

*I am allowing you to. You needed a place to think yes?*

Now it could read his thoughts. Fantastic.

*Our eyes and minds meet in union, yes.*

Harry frowned as he looked around, *We can speak mind to mind?*

The curling grin was the answer he needed before the other spoke back, *Yes. As long as eyes meet, so do minds. You were upset. Loralei sensed this. Brought you here to rest and think.*

Green eyes turned to look at the pretty mare who was swimming circles around them with a few adorable foals following her about. *Her name is Loralei? Beautiful.* as he returned his eyes to look into the others. 

*Yes, she is very old and wise. What upset you? Share with me. I am here to help.* Carefully the arms wrapped about him. 

Harry winced and figured, why not. Carefully he dropped his mental barriers he took so long to build. They were already crap compared to anyone with half a mind to break them. Memories of his life filtered between the two of their minds as eyes did not shift from each other. 

The spirit took it all in, past, present, and the warring in the others mind and soul, * You have had a difficult life. No chance to be yourself. To explore or live. Those you thought close betrayed you. I can see why your mind is in such turmoil. But I do not see why you hold yourself back.*

*Hold myself back?*

White eyes looked deep into his own and the presence became almost drowning in his mind, *You hold yourself back. Your emotions, your thoughts. You have the barricade to the world. Even your companions have not seen you just be you too often.* 

Harry looked away and a finger touched his chin drawing him back to meet the others eyes once more the calming presence encouraging him to speak his mind. Or was it think his mind, *What if they do not accept what they see?*

*Then they are not worthy and I will remove them from this land.* The threat was hard and immediate. *Come they are above and worry for you. She will take you back up.*

Green eyes widened as he maneuvered onto the mare’s back and the rushing cold came back as the water cut across his skin. She reared from the water and it took all his remaining strength to cling to her mane with his good hand. 

“Harry!” Igneous’s worried tone and there was a shout to be careful as he climbed through the rungs of the fence and ran at Harry dragging him off the mare’s back who just stood there like this was an everyday occurrence. 

Harry coughed and spat up what was left of the water in his body some blood mixing with the cold water as his lungs protested the odd use. He looked up into the black eyes before his head rolled back and his mind went black with sweet unconsciousness. 

Hours passed and slowly Harry came back to his body and mind. It was first the lack of pain that he noticed, then how hot he was. It felt like he was under twenty blankets with the fire going or something. He was weighed down, mind and body heavy from what he was not sure. Carefully he opened his eyes to the dimly lit place he called a bedroom. Someone was pressed against his side and his other hand was being held. Carefully he looked to the one next to him and found it was Rabastan passed out on top of covers then the one sitting next to the bed was Igneous who had a death grip on his hand but he could barely feel it.

“Iggy?” his voice was rough and throat hurt. 

Igneous jumped a little out of his light sleep and looked at Harry, “Your awake, no don't you dare move.” His expression was dark as he tucked him in further. “You gave us all a scare. Running off, into the snow barefoot!”

Harry flushed and muttered softly under his breath before shifting under the covers, “I had to think. I felt like my entire world was shattered but what we found out. Everything was a lie, Igneous.”

“I know, we all know but turning suicidal is not the answer.” He tutted back before moving a potion vile to his mouth, “Drink, it will help warm you up. I will not be surprised if you develop a cold or the flu”

He drank potion after potion obediently and looked to Rabastan next to him and the bruises on his cheek, “What happened?”

“Ah yes. Well after you snapped two of my fingers and left Rodolphus attempted to attack Lady Tonks. Rabastan intercepted and they divulged into a fist fight like a couple of children.” he was clearly irritated. “I suppose we should be glad they forgot they could curse each other.”

Harry shook his head, “Brothers fight.”

“They do but for these two it is not a common occurrence. They have always been bonded at the hip so to speak.” He brushed fingers through Harry’s hair, “After you passed out your land spirit appeared to us. All but threatened us. I did not fully believe that there could be land spirits but he was quite remarkable.”

“He is that.” He smiled at remembering their convo, the spirit was simply loyal. He didn’t demand anything from it or by it. Simply devoted to the one who owned the land he rested on. “He said I need to stop hiding.”

Igneous paused and looked at him, “Harry, you don’t have to hide with us. We won't be with you. You have seen our darker sides. You have seen us torture, kill, laugh, and love.”

“I know, I am just so used to wearing this identity of their golden boy.” Harry turned his head to look at Rabastan carefully, he looked so much younger while sleeping.

“But you're not. Your Harry and it is high time you start acting how you want to act. Who you are.”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Even if that means I am a sarcastic little snot?”

Igneous laughed, “I don’t think you could be even if you did try. Your last name isn't Malfoy, remember.”


	21. Chapter 21

Harry walked into the now meeting room. He had decided the sitting room was not a place to host a lot of people. So instead he had one of the larger rooms converted into a room with rich black walls and green trim. It was taken up by a throw rug that covered most of the shiny black floors. Large windows took up an entire wall and a Fireplace rested on the left side in a dipped in alcove. His stupid throne chair seated next to it now with a foot rest of soft black fur. What fur he did not know but it was almost always warm. He noticed there was also a large black quilt on the chair now. Bastards… He looked to the large table that laid more to the right side of the room, it was a rich white birch with chairs to match. He felt like he was setting up some giant chess board. 

Running his hand along the fur he lowered himself down into it. It was a good place to just get away and relax. But it was a bit like he needed to be here too. He was still centering himself. He unhooked the sling and positioned his arm to rest on the other armrest and had no sooner dropped the sling to the floor than a tray of tea settled on the table next to him. He rolled his eyes, “Thank you Kretcher” he knew the elf would hear him wherever he was hiding at. Taking the cup of tea he drank slowly. He had been relying on the elf more and more each passing day and the elf seemed to get happier and more content with the work. He began to see just how much house elves thrived on serving others but it still made him a little nervous. 

“Kretcher” the elf popped in on his left side beaming at him, “Lord Malfoy will be visiting again today. I heard that he has an aversion to fruity teas, please make sure to prepare him a tea appropriate enough for his taste buds.” 

The elf caught the hint and gave a wide toothy grin that made his stomach turn a little as the elf popped out of existence. 

“That was a bit terrifying.” The calm voice of Rabastan floated in from the door, “Do you like what was done to the room? We thought darker floors and walls would help hide accidents and things. Grandfather designed it for the most past before leaving to continue whatever it is he is doing in Britain. How that man can still be on the Wizengamot amazes me.”

Harry chuckled, “He was never actually caught or tried as a death eater, and with Voldemort gone, there is no point in convicting him unless they can prove it. Though apparently, that is no longer a requisite to arresting people.”

“Too true. But you avoided my question.”

Green eyes sparkled, “I like it. It feels cozy and a tad intimidating. Though why is my chair over here and not at the table?”

Rabastan just shrugged, “Grandfather said your place was here. He had the footrest and blanket woven from a russian mink. He raises them on his land. Their fur is very soft and warm, he breeds them in black, grey, and softer browns. I thought it was a nice touch, I also think he is trying to prevent you from catching a cold. He heard about your little romp through the snow, without shoes.” 

Harry groaned, “Did you have to tell everyone? Is Malfoy going to come in here next and poke at me about it?”

“No, did you want him to?”

Harry laughed and threw his sling at the other, “Heathen!” it was all in jest and the other was laughing even louder, going as far as to catch the sling and wink at him in a mocking jest. 

“Come now Harry, I thought you played Quidditch.”

“You are impossible, go bother Igneous or something.” He chided. 

“No can do. I am on Harry watching duty.”

“I do not have to be watched!” He threw up his hand in frustration, “I will not attempt to go out into the snow barefoot again. Nor will I jump into the pen with killer horses. I am not a child. You are beginning to remind me of the Order with all their spies.”

Rabastan’s face immediately darkened and fell, “We are not the order. We watch you because we care, not to spy and keep you trapped. We are also informing you that we are keeping an eye on you.” 

Harry flinched and dropped his head, “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

Blue eyes calmed and he stepped closer and laid a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “Look, I am not angry. I know you meant no harm by it. But we also know that what they did was wrong. We won't do that to you. We need you to know that we are different. That we care about you. We won’t smother you either. Tell us to stop and we will.”

Harry grumbled and thought about telling them to knock it off, but part of him was happy that they cared enough, “Just don’t take it too far.”

The man grinned and grabbed a chair from the large table to sit in front of Harry near the fire. “Don’t tell Grandpa.” Then he winked and settled in the high back chair. 

He rolled his eyes before looking up at the small knock. Lord Malfoy stood in the door tall and intimidating. The visible scar and perfect sneer etched across his face, “Lord Malfoy, A pleasure to see you again.”

Malfoy stepped into the room and looked for a chair to sit in, “Will I be conducting this meeting while standing?

“If you wish to. Or you may sit at the table, Tea has been arranged for you. Corvus designed this room for me. Since I seem to be having more meetings and things."

Malfoy raised a brow. "This would not have anything to do with the missing Ronald Weasley and a lady Nymphodora Tonks." He took a seat in a chair at the table to face harry. 

Harry grinned, "always far to smart for your own good. It may. Though I am amazed they have not found his body yet." 

"You killed him?" Malfpys surprise making Harry want to giggle. 

"Not me no. I will admit, despite his aggression and betrayal. I could not find the heart to." Harry murmured. 

Malfoy scoffed, “The soft hearted lion playing the snake. If you don’t have the stomach for it, dont play at being one.”

“Being a what exactly?

Grey eyes pinned him, all blue gone, “A dark lord potter. Do not play at being one if you can not follow through. Either do it, or leave it to the professionals.”

Rabastan growled and stood up, “Shut up Malfoy. You do not know what your talking about.”

This time it was Malfoy who seemed to snap, “Don’t I? This is just as it was before. You lot catering to a half blood like he is some prince. Atleast our last dark lord had some conviction and talent. Potter is nothing but a cub playing with his food and the emotions of those around him.” He came around the table and met the others eyes, “What ideals does this brat stand for? What makes him worthy of any of us following him? What are his goals, his intention? Do you know any of these? Or are you following him blindly!” his words cutting and harsh. 

Harry wanted to curl in on himself but the other was right, what were his goals in life? What did he want for himself. For others? It certainly wasnt moping around a manor all day. He didn’t rise to the accusations this time, instead he looked at Malfoy, “You are right in some ways. I don’t know what I stand for, what I want, my goals, nothing. I do know, that I am not ready to die. That I want a chance to discover those things. By any means necessary. I want the wizarding world to be a safer place for orphans, for those who need a second chance, or a first one. I don’t want people like Remus to be persecuted for what they are. I don’t want blood shed if there is no reason for it. I want justice and order. But how to get those things, what I am willing to do to get them. I don’t know yet. I grew up with everyone dictating my life.” He looked into the fire now, “What child want’s to be told at eleven years old that they have to fight and save a world they didn’t even know about.”

Malfoy paused, “What are you talking about? You soaked in that fame.”

Green eyes narrowed, “No I didn’t Malfoy. I never wanted the fame, I never wanted the money. I wanted love, a family. I still do!” 

Grey eyes calmed some and the blue began to slowly return, “Then you need to find out what you want. Figure it out and do everything in your power to achieve it. Use whatever it takes, who ever it takes.”

“I can’t do that either. I wont be Voldemort, who doesnt care for your wellbeing. If I have people who will fight with me, work with me. They won’t be followers or servants. They will be people, with ideas and purpose. They will have my loyalty, my thanks, and my heart. People are not pawns. I know what that is like and I wont allow anyone to suffer through that as I did. If I am doing this, If I am going to do what it takes to change things the way I want them. Then I wont let others do it alone. I will place myself in as much of the risk as them. I won’t ask anyone to do what I wouldnt.”

Malfoy stared at the young man in front of him, really stared this time. Looking not at the brat, but at Potter Black. He was nothing of the spoiled golden lion he had expected. “Then, perhaps I should stick around and see what you have in store for the world.” 

Harry smiled, “and that would have nothing to do with the fact that you still owe me a life debt?”

“Brat.” but the tone this time was not as mocking or scathing this time. 

The tea arrived and Malfoy picked up the cup and took a long sip before his expression soured. Oh yes, the fruitiest tea in the kitchens was exactly what Kretcher had served the lord. 

Harry picked up his own cup and took a long sip humming, “I do love a cup of earl grey, don't you?”

Rabastan looked like he was about to split a seam from how hard he was holding back his laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Here he was looking over a long piece of parchment. After talking to Malfoy and several others in his well he guessed they were his circle now. His inner circle. He had listened to them, their wants and desires. As well as their concerns and fears. The fear that their tradition and cultures were dying out, the lack of births in pure blood families, the influx of muggleborns destroying what was left of their traditions. The fear that creatures of higher intelligence were being outcast. They were all good and valid points but the destruction of muggle borns or muggles was not the way to achieve that goal. The first step was to teach it seemed. To change the academics so that pureblood and magical traditions were not left in the dust. That meant changing curriculum and standards. 

Slowly he was getting the hang of politics under the careful tutelage of Igneous. WHo had made it his mission to teach everything about pureblood society, rules, traditions, religion and everything in between and beyond it. He learned about the marriage of houses and the distinction between pure and non pure blood. But try as he might, he could not see how pureblood meant pure wizard blood. It did not seem right to him. There was no way this many families were ‘pureblood’ without some series interbreeding. More so then the ones that had been happening in the past 100 years or so. 

It was during one of the lessons that he finally asked when the idea of a pureblood began to be only wizard blood? Why not include creature blood? They were pure magic. Vampires, veela, werewolves, and many other humanoid based creatures were perfect to help keep blood strong. He then learned that in the past that had been the case, but it had been stopped during the reign of one of the past dark lords. 

The more he learned, the more he realized just how thin the lines really were. It was like the mass following the few. He would start small, giving Malfoy the task to not only get back into politics but to be placed back on the board of governors as well. His seats he had given to Corvus to use in the wizengamot. With the criteria that they were to be used to his decisions. Not some random law the other may or may not have liked. Nothing had changed yet but wheels had been put into motion. He trusted Corvus and Malfoy to work towards the goals he had set them. Change the curriculum and mind set. He wanted Creatures to have the chance to attend Hogwarts as well. As for Hogwarts, he wanted an entire new year added, specifically for muggle born or muggle raised. It would be a remedial school year. To teach them the traditions, history, laws, and ways of the culture they would be entering. It would also be used to screen the homes for possible child abuse or other heiness crimes. This would allow traditions to thrive more without needing to commit mass murderer. It took awhile to convince Malfoy that the path would even work but eventually he did the one thing he knew the blood could not deny. He played to the man’s ego. Insisting that if Malfoy was as good as he claimed it should be an easy task. The man fell for it hook, line, and sinker. It was actually amusing to watch. 

Staring over the letters in front of him of the progress they had been getting he set them aside once satisfied and moved to the second stack. It was parchments containing evidence about the order. Old meeting the twins heard, things that they had pulled out of Tonks or Ron’s mind, before the latter was killed. He still could not fully coup with the idea that they had all betrayed him and that even Dumbledore was still alive. If he was, then what happened to Severus? The man had disappeared after killing Voldemort. Not even Voldemort had been able to find the man. It was like he just vanished. Was it possible he was captured or killed? How had that not been reported?

He groaned and stretched the best he could. Weeks had passed now since his plans had been put into motion and his condition had worsened to the point that even walking was now difficult. How the other put up with his uselessness was beyond him. He moved the papers to the side before leaning a hand down to click the lock of his new wheelchair. It was run by magic luckily. He only had to think of the direction and the wheelchair worked off reading his magical signature and knowing what he needed. He was glad to be rid of the stupid cane but hate this contraption even more. Though at least now he could get around without needed assistance. 

Moving himself down the hall he came to the room where Tonks was being kept. Opening the door he walked in to find the woman settled on the window seat looking out at the garden. She had been far more withdrawn once she realized just how useless her fighting had been. “Enjoying the view Nymphadora?”

The woman turned to look at him glaring darkly, “As one can in a prison.”

“Oh this is no prison. What you locked me up in without a trial was a prison. This is my best hospitality. Your health is important to me.”

“For now.” she spat her hair shifting to red with anger.

Harry grinned, “Yes, for now. I thought I should pay you a visit, let you know how my plans are progressing. We have made headway on our new legislation with the wizengamot and board of governors. It seems that many of the families agree with my idea for a remedial year for those not born in the wizarding world.”

Her eyes narrowed on him, “Your what?”

Green eyes softened, “What, you thought I was going to start killing people? I don’t like to kill. No, I think that muggleborns and muggle raised hold an important part in our future. They are after all magic. No instead, I placed a proposal for them to be brought into the wizarding world a year early. To learn our culture, history, and ways. It seems only fair. After all, when I came to live here, I researched my new home. Why shouldn’t they?” 

Tonks looked away, “So you will rip them away from their families instead?”

“Did I say that? Do not put words into my mouth Nymphadora. Remember that your life depends on the ending to this little quest of mine.” His eyes roamed down her form to gaze at her stomach. It was beginning to show beautifully. He had been in Azkaban for almost two months and it had been three after that. Remus died around six months ago, so she had to be entering her third trimester at least. He was excited to see the baby. He loved children. “A boy, Remus would be proud.”

Her face twisted, “Don’t say his name! You don’t deserve the love he had for you!”

Harry glared her down but inside he was bubbling with happiness, she just confirmed that Remus loved him, had emotions for him. He hadn’t been part of this then. “Oh? I think it should be you who does not have the right. What would have done if the babe were a werewolf? Registered him like you made Remus do? Force him to take wolfsbane?”

“For his own good, it the law.”

He growled, “It shouldn’t be. Wolfsbane is poison, Nymphadora. It shortens and weakens a werewolf. Remus was dying because of it. He could have learned control without it. You would force a baby to drink that swill. You would have been the reason he died an early death.”

Tonks was standing now coming up to him, “You have no idea what a werewolf can do without wolfsbane! You ignorant child.” 

“Don’t I? I was in a cell with Fenrir during the full moon. No potions, no protection.” He watched her eyes widen in horror, “Not once did he bite or harm me. He kept me warm with the nights were so cold, our lips and toes were blue.He did nothing, even starving for freedom and a hunt.” His green eyes pinned her, “The only monsters are people like you. Who let your fear control you.” he turned the chair and moved himself out of the door. 

A hard force impacted the back of his chair and he was thrown from it, the chair landing on top of him. He managed to turn his head enough to watch the woman running down the hall looking for an escape. Thats what he got for letting his guard down, fuck. He struggled trying to get the stupid chair off of him and drag himself up but his strength was not something he had now adays. A sharp scream had him turning to see a looming figure in black marching in his direction with an unconscious Tonks floating behind him. 

It wasn’t long before the looming figure came close enough for him to see that it was indeed the half insane Barty. Who was peering down at him in almost shock, “What you go and do now. Tsk Tsk.” But the question had been directed at Tonks as he drifted her closer and stroked a cheek, “Going and hurting the little master now. Bad for you.” 

Barty floated her into the room and set her on the bed shutting and locking the door with simple quick wand movements. Then turned to look down at Harry again, “Need help little master? Course you do.” it was almost cooed and the chair was lifted off. 

Harry grumbled, “Thank you for catching her. She caught me with my guard down, won’t be happening again.”

Barty just smiled at him, his tongue flicking along his bottom lip as he scooped Harry up bridal style with no effort plopping him back down in the chair. He hummed and Harry just stared as he seemed to pull a blanket made of black woven strands and draped it over Harry’s lap and tucked him in, “There! Little master all tucked in safe and sound.”

Harry could feel his eye twitching, “Barty what are you doing?”

“Caring for you of course! I was on my way to hunt you down when I saw that little bitch just running down the halls. I captured her and brought her back and there you were! Helpless as a babe.” his tone soft and not at all teasing.

“I am not helpless.”

“Oh surely not! I heard you defeated Dolohov and Rowle once. That is a feat in itself. But right now you are ill and you need care.” he tucked him in better and looked at him oddly. “Part of me wishes you had died. You killed my master, my mentor but part of me knows he was not the same man when he died. So I thank you for ending his suffering in the end. But now I have no master and no mentor except for you.”

Harry stared at him curiously. There was something much deeper in the other trauma that spoke so loudly to Harry. He couldn’t fight or deny the man a simple pleasure as calling him master and helping him. Slowly he reached up and pulled Barty into a one armed hug, “It’s alright Barty. I understand. You can help me all you like.”

The man in his arm froze before melting against him and hugging him back. No words were needed beyond that. They stayed that way for a few moments before Barty pulled back and smiled at him, “Were to little master?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I was heading to see Igneous and Rabastan wherever the two ran off to. I am wondering if they have found anything out yet from their contacts.” The most important part of everything they were doing. Searching for clues of Dumbledore and Snape. 

Barty thought about it, “They were in the east reading room last I saw. I will take you there.” He stepped behind the chair and immediately began to push him in the correct direction.

“You do know the chair moves on its own.”

“This is faster.”

Harry was not going to fight the man on it. Nope. You did not argue with the insane. It just was not going to work no matter what he did. The journey to the reading room was quiet as they went about and once reached the door opened and Harry flushed darkly. 

Igneous was sprawled out on the couch with Rabastan in his laps devouring the older man’s mouth under him. They two so caught up with hands touching and stroking that they did not hear the door open. 

Green eyes stared at the scene before covering his eyes with his good hand, now he just wanted to leave and go curl up in a corner and never see this again. Such an open display was not something he was used to. Apparently Barty didn’t seem to care as he wheeled Harry in and settled him next to the fire grinning like the mad man he was. 

Barty looked at Harry with a creepy calculating look, “I can make them stop?”

Harry shook his head and gestured to a book that was on a nearby table. Barty grabbed the book and handed it to them and Harry began to read it as the two on the couch were suddenly aware they were not alone in the room. 

Rabastan pulled away and flushed while Igneous just straightened his rob and settled the other on his lap. “Apologies Harry, we did not think you would join us till later.”

Green eyes looked at them amused, “It’s fine, don’t stop on my account.” Inside though he was trying not to die from embarrassment. The two were not ashamed at being caught, at all. “So what information did you manage to come across?”

Rabastan cleared his throat before speaking, “We have seen several order members coming in and out of a few of the old houses. Tonks, Longbottom, and the Inn run by Dumbledore’s brother. None seemed to lead us to a good location to stash a body in stasis.”

Harry thought a moment, “We could try to question one or two. Moody perhaps, or Diggle, Shacklebolt, that idiot Doge.” he hated Doge. What kind of man follows a kid around and doesn’t notice abuse?

Barty grinned, “Oh oh! Can I have Doge? I love sparring with him.”

He shook his head, “I don’t want him dead, only captured. His loyalty to Dumbledore is unchallenged. He may be a confidante in the location. Moody because he is an excellent fighter, they will want him protected. Shacklebolt could help keep them informed of the ministry and its doings. I don’t remember a lot about the order but those I do know.”

Igneous nodded, “That is all good to know. Now as for Snape.”

Harry looked up curiously, “Yes?”

“We can’t seem to find anything about him. Not even if he is dead or alive. The goblins refused to cooperate.”

Green eyes closed, “He would know many things. I mostly want answers from him. If he knew about Dumbledore’s plot, anything. He was a spy. Did you check his muggle home?”

Rabastan frowned, “His muggle home?”

“Snape grew up in the same neighborhood as my mother, they were friends.”

Rabastan looked thoughtful, “I hadn’t thought about him returning to his muggle family home. He was a half blood. I will check this week. Barty, I know you want to go after Doge, but I think it would be best if you remain behind with Harry.”

The man sneered, “So you can take all the glory? I think not.”

Harry winced and lifted his good hand to tug on Barty’s robe to get his attention, “Barty, It isn't about glory. I don’t care about that. Only that things get done as they need to. Basty is right, I am needing more and more help getting my own things done around here. I may need more assistance as time goes on. I only trust so many. Igneous and Rabastan are going to be busy chasing these leads. Fenrir is busy with his pack and patrolling the grounds. The others are off doing what needs to be done. You are the only one here left who I can trust to any degree enough to help me.”

Barty watched him, as if he was analyzing what was being said before a grin spread on his face and he dropped to his knees next to Harry’s chair, “As little master wishes. I will tend to his every need.”

Ah shit… this was going to bite him in the ass.


	23. Chapter 23

He knew it, it bit him in the ass. First thing he woke up to the next morning was Barty grinning down at him like a psychopath, “Good morning little master!”

Harry groaned and attempted to roll over away from him but his body didn’t do much anymore. “Barty, it’s early, what the hell”

The man blinked and smiled, “Just coming to help you get ready for the day of course. Bath and clothes, a good breakfast. Or do you want Breakfast first?”

Green eyes tracked him as he pulled himself up slowly, “I really don’t think I need help with this Barty. Kretcher normally helps me in the mornings with these things.”

The man shrugged, “I informed the little elf I would be taking over. He did not seem to mind.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I stated I would tend to every need. I do not go back on my word. Bath first it is.” No sooner had he finished the statement did he scoop Harry up into his arms and carry him to the bath. The man was a lot stronger than he let on, that or he had really lost that much weight, again. 

He was set on a chair and Barty hummed as he prepped the bath water and began to sniff at different pots, cups, and bottles. He was mumbled to himself, sniffing, tasting, dumping a couple into the water. It was like watching someone brew a potion but in a bath tub. 

“What are you doing?”

Barty looked at him and smiled, “Herbal bath. Certain herbs and spices have properties that will help with maintaining your body a little bit longer. Mint and ginger then I added some Lavender, honey, and chamomile for relaxation and inflammation. Ground willow bark, Turmeric, and cloves for pain. Then my own special potion that helps ease joints.” he explained like a teacher would to a bright student. 

Harry nodded and watched curiously as the man stirred, “You're really good at potions. Did you brew your own poliguise?”

“I did and I am. Not good enough to become a master but enough to get by without needing to pay others.”

He nodded and thought a moment, “Perhaps you can take over making my potions so I can stop ordering them. If you like. I can get you the supplies if you enjoy it.”

The man beamed at him, “I would be honored, now off with those clothes.” He attacked and began removing the clothes quickly much to the smaller’s embarrassment.

“Woah wait, Uhm can I keep my boxers on at least.” and nope there they went. He was naked as a babe in front of the other then lifted up and slid into the tub. 

“How can herbs work if clothes block them? You played quidditch nudity should not be something you're against. Think of me as one of you mates you showered with.”

Harry shook his head but relaxed against the side of the tub, the other was right. It was no different than Igneous coming in to help him with his salve and things. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet spicy scent that filled the air. It made him a little light headed but not to the point that worried him. 

Barty looked down at the man in the tub with an almost sadistic glee. His master had never let him tend to him this way. He had taught him spells and trained him to be powerful but he had never gotten so intimate. It was almost addicting. The feel of the others skin, the scent and taste on his tongue. Part of him still hated this boy. Struggled with his more rational side to strange him and be done with it. To avenge his master. But the saner, kinder part saw something in the other that was so much like him. Beaten down and abused by the world around it. He had asked the others questions and got answered he had not expected. The other knew the pain of parental figures turning against you. 

Slowly he reached out and began to carefully soap the others' form, feeling the scarred soft skin and the rigid yet smooth of the curse marks that littered his form. “Careful, do not fall asleep again little master.” He teased, but he knew the other would. The herbs almost guaranteed it. He needed the other to rest more. He had watched him toss and turn half the night with night terrors and he could do nothing to stop them. For now he could only give the other a chance to rest a bit longer before the day began. “I am going to work your hair now.”

Harry hummed and leaned into the hands as they worked his hair. He liked having another to wash the dark locks. The feeling made him happy and relaxed. He could get used to it. Tilting his head here and there as the other needed he let his mind drift and wander from thought to thought. It was a good morning to be sure, despite the oddity of it all. He wanted this. He wanted to feel loved and cared for without being smothered or over protected. They knew he could take care of himself, but right now he just needed that extra hand. He trusted them to see him at his weakest, because they had seen him at his strongest. They had all broken together in a way on that battlefield. They all had lost their purpose and now they were finding it again.

He let his mind drift and soon he felt himself being lifted out of the water and bundled up in a warm towel, “Thank you Barty. I hate being this weak, vulnerable.”

Barty nodded, “I understand the feeling. I have been there before. My father, if you can call him that, when he got me out of Azkaban he put me under an imperious curse. Kept me locked away from the world, let everyone think I was dead.”

Harry winced and looked at him, “Barty, it’s alright. You don’t have to tell me.”

“No I want to. You need to know. He kept me locked up and hidden. Controlled by him mentally. Master didn’t even know I was alive. I finally got free, found Wormtail and thats when I got placed into the school as Moody. Watching you was fascinating, I could see why my Master was so transfixed by you.” He gave an odd smile, “But now I am here. Free and my own man.”

“Is that why you killed Crouch? During the tournament?”

Blue eyes met his and he nodded, “Yes, he deserved to die.”

Harry couldn’t fault him. He would have been enraged at that too, “Your right. He did. Is that why you taught us to fight the imperius?”

The man shrugged, “It is what Moody would have done and part of me was curious to how powerful you were. I was not disappointed. You are a strong Little Master. I am honored to serve you.”

“But I have a lot left to learn. Maybe once I am on the mend, you can teach me? I did miss my seventh year of schooling.”

Barty gave a full rounded laugh and began to apply the salve, “I could teach you a great many things. But it will not be only the subjects you are used to. It will be dark arts as well. You will learn them as I was taught. I have a feeling you will do well.”

Harry rolled his eyes and let himself be tended to and finally be dressed. He felt like a doll as Barty held up different items of clothing against him before finally picking black slacks and a dark grey button down. He was helped into the clothes and then into the wheelchair. “Thank you again Barty.”

“Anytime little master. Even once you are back on your feet I will help you.” He rolled the other down the hall when there was a ruckus in the front room. Barty frowned and slid him into a room before shutting the door and heading to the scene of madness. 

“Wait Barty, let me go with you.” but his words fell on deaf ears as the other basically locked him in the room to go see what the problem was. He groaned and rubbed at his temple. What the hell.

Barty on the other hand was turning the corner wand drawn and ready to hex the next one in their sight. A sickly yellow light launched from his wand and flew down the hall and struck one of the fighting figures in the wall. The one cloaked while Fenrir struggled to subdue the cloaked figure. 

Fenrir bit at the other person and ripped out a chunk of flesh and the cloaked figure screamed and hit the ground as pain and spell hit him all at once and he crumpled. 

The dark wizard stepped up his eyes glazed in anger and tongue flicking across his bottom lip, “Well well another rat.”

Fenrir huffed, “I scented him while patrolling caught him just as he was sneaking into the home.” He ripped the hood off the man and stared down at the odd man. Snarling, “Who are you?”

The man all but pissed himself as he tried to get out words. “I was just, looking around!”

Barty snorted, “On a volcano?” He stepped forward and snatched up the spindly pale wand at the other side, “Armed and in battle robes?”

The man shook his head, “No please, I wasn’t doing anything.”

Fenrir shook the meat bag and then began dragging him down the hall, “Get Harry. It is his home, he will decide what is to be done. Though I think we should just eat him.”

Barty laughed as the man really did piss himself this time and cast a quick cleaning spell before humming and making his way to the room that he had stashed his little lord. When he opened the door his eyes met livid green glowing ones. “Oh.. yes well. It was a threat.”

Harry could feel his magic bubbling with anger, “I could have helped! You can’t just lock me in a room.”

The man looked a little sheepish, “I thought it was best, at the time. It won't happen again.” He twirled his wand and licked his bottom lip a few times reflexively. 

Green eyes softened and he sighed, “It’s fine Barty, you were just trying to protect me. I understand. What did you do with the threat?”

Barty grinned brightly and swooped behind him in order to begin rolling the wheelchair, “Oh yes, Fenrir is taking him to the meeting room. We thought it best to take him there. Incase it gets messy.”

“Why would it get messy?”

“Well, Fenrir bit him and I cursed him. I am sure more is to come.”

Harry wanted to crawl into a hole. Really, their first instinct was to just maim. He really hoped the person that it was at least deserved the treatment. If not he would simply obliviate, heal and send him on his way. 

They rolled in and Fenrir already had the man restrained on the ground between the large table and Harry’s chair. Barty wrapped his arms about Harry and moved him to the large chair settling him down and tucking him in with the furred blanket. Making sure even his feet were positioned and he grumbled, “Barty, I am not a doll for you to pose.”

“But you're so pale! Like the finest china.”

Fenrir laughed, “Careful now, that china can kick your ass once we have him healed and strong again.”

“Exactly. Now who do we have here. Let me see his face please.” Harry said softly watching. 

Fenrir tilted the man’s head up and Harry’s eyes widened, “Wood? What the hell?”

Oliver Wood stared back at Harry, his eyes wide, “It’s really you. I didn’t think.”

Harry snarled in anger, “What are you doing here Oliver?”

The ex-quidditch captain stared at him, “The order sent me here to investigate the sightings of werewolves. They thought Fenrir would be here hiding.”

The werewolf in question grinned and snapped his teeth at the man. 

“Fenrir don’t. Only the werewolves? What all were you told?”

Oliver frowned at him, “Told? Only that Fenrir escaped Azkaban and took you. We have been hunting him for weeks. Harry what is going on. You don’t look like a prisoner.”

Harry grinned and shook his head, “Oh I was but not by Fenrir. Tell me Oliver, who told you these things?”

The man seemed to think a moment, shivering as the blood loss was getting to him, “It was one of the Order members, Arabella Figgs. They said that they had been working to free you from Azkaban when the break out happened and that you had been taken with them.”

Green eyes closed and he thought a moment, “So, they are lying to some of the order members. Not everyone knows the truth. This we could use.” He looked to Barty, “I am assuming you are a qualified legimins?”

The man raised a brow before nodding and taking the man’s chin in his, “Best not fight me, will only make it hurt worse.” Then the screaming and Harry had to turn away as Barty invaded the others' minds searching for what they were looking for. As much as Harry wanted to believe the man and everything he had said. He knew now just how far the Order would go to keep their power. Barty soon broke eye contact and looked to Harry, “He knows nothing of their plans or what is happening.”

Harry nodded, “Alright. Let’s get his shoulder tended to. Then I want him Obliviated and moved elsewhere. We have no qualms with the innocent.”

Fenrir snarled, “They will only find him and then what?”

“Then nothing, he will be obliviated. I won’t kill him when he has no connection to what is happening.”

Barty shrugged, “We could always send him in as an agent for us. He could help us find where they are hiding Dumbledore.”

“Too risky. If they do to him what we just did there would be no more hiding. Everything we are working for will be put at risk.”

Oliver looked up as he finally seemed to regain some of his composure, “W..what the hell Harry? What is going on, Why are you talking to them? Why are you working with them?”

Harry turned to look at him, “Because they were there, when no one else was. They did not betray me. They may have tried to kill me in the past, but not once have they lied. Not once did they betray me. Even now as we are allies. They have more heart and loyalty than you and the order could ever muster.”

The man struggled to get up, “Harry, this isn't you. They have cursed you. Please.”

He was tired of people telling him who he was and wasn’t, “This is me Oliver. I am not the same eleven year old you had playing a dangerous sport. I won’t be pushed around and forgotten anymore. So either realize that I am not the same boy you met, or continue to live in your fantasy. I couldn’t care less.”

Oliver shook his head, “Harry, no…” The man’s eyes just seemed to stare at him before he hung his head, “what do you want me to do?”

Harry shot his gaze at the others, “What?”

The man’s eyes looked at him, “What do you want me to do? Harry, I have known you since you were eleven. If you trust them, there must be a reason. So what do you want me to do?”

A slow smile spread on his face, “Thank you Oliver.” then the planning begin.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry tried to not let it get to him as the Death Eaters had their chance at the captive. The man was screaming and spasming on the ground. The skin on his right hand split and curled while the rest of him was covering in oozing burns and cuts. Currently Barty was dancing around the man letting a nasty cutting curse hit the man in the back as he danced past a certain point. He hated this, but they needed information. 

The man in question on the ground was none other than Alastor Moody himself. His wooden leg and eye gone and the first in the fire currently warming Harry. The man was doing his best not to break and had even resisted their attempts at Legimins and Truth Serum. This was their last option. Another scream and Harry turned to watch in slight fascination as the skin on the man's shoulder began to split and coil away from the body like a snake ready to strike. The blood didn’t take long to well and run along the exposed tissue beneath. He didn’t know that spell. Why would something like that even exist. 

Barty came up next to him and their lips met in a sudden rush of emotions. The man's tongue running across the roof of his mouth like it would against his own bottom lip with nerves. Warmth spread through Harry and he soaked in the presence and essence of the other. He felt like the hairs on his arm were standing from an electric shock. 

The man broke off and grinned at him, “Like the taste little master? Magic is so potent after a bit of fun.”

Magic? That was that warmth and energy that seemed to seep off the other? Was that what Igneous had meant when they shared magic and energy through intimacy. So that was what it felt like. He grinned and grabbed Barty drawing him in for another hit. His good hand gripping the short hair in his hand firmly. He tasted the others lips and wanted more warmth. He took in the other’s magic feeling the strength returning to him even if it was only for a moment. The other’s magic tasted like chocolate and rum mixed in a swirl of flavor Finally he released the other wizard and they met eyes and for a moment they could feel each other almost completely. 

Barty laughed and once released he turned on the man on the floor, “Pity you let this one slip through your fingers. Such a sweet little master he is.”

Harry was aware that a few others in the room were watching him now as he watched Barty play with the man and once Harry had enough he cleared his throat and the curse died on the other’s wand. Snuffed out on command almost, “Any more and I am afraid dear Moody won't be able to speak well enough to spill his secrets.”

Blue eyes shimmered brightly as the half mad man went up to Harry and settled at his feet, lips reaching to kiss the numb limp hand.

“That’s enough Barty, he does not need you hanging about him like a possession.” Igneous words cut harshly as he stepped across the room to remove the other. 

Barty snarled and snapped his teeth at the others hand childishly. 

This was about all he could handle, “Igneous, he is fine and not what is at my top concern.”

Green eyes met black and there was anger, hurt, and jealousy? The emotions in the other's eyes confused him. Come to think of it, he had seen that look on the man’s face once more. When he had come in with Fenrir in his bed. But the other was taken? What right did he have to get jealous with who Harry kissed or messed around with?

Igneous stiffened and looked at Harry, meeting his eyes before nodding, “May I?” He gestured to the man on the ground and Harry nodded. No sooner than permission given did the man turn and begin carving runes into the man's flesh with an obsidian blade dagger. It was slow and intricate as the work burned into the man. Yes, just like that the famous Auror finally began to babble and shriek. It was a whole different form of torture and Harry coulsn’t take his eyes off watching the slow careful carvings. Such small markings making a man who had fought in wars beg. 

Harry smiled slowly not seeing Barty staring at him as he watched Igneous work, “All you have to do Moody is talk. Then it can all be over. Tell us where Dumbledore is?”

Moody sobbed and almost collapsed in relief as the rune master paused in his carving, “He’s… he’s hidden.”

“Yes I know that but were Moody.” His words sharp as the blade that sliced the runes.

One eye looked at him and a grin spread across his face, “Were you will never find him. Traitor.”

Harry glared before relaxing back into his chair, “Then I suppose I have no more use for you. You won’t break, you won’t tell us. So why keep you alive?”

Igneous continued the slow carving and the screaming and sobbing continued. Harry turned away to peer at the magical eye resting in his lap. Looking at it he lifted it with his good hand and peered at it, “Hm, if only you could tell us what we seek.” then he blinked. Why couldn’t it? It was magic. Pure magic. It saw and recorded everything like an eye but it wasn't. It was an artifact. “Igneous is that possible. Can we get the eye to show us what he will not?”

The man paused in his carving and stood to come over to him again, taking the eye from his hand and letting his fingers brush and linger against Harry’s skin. “Perhaps. I will have to look it over and see what properties it was given. But it is magical, I don’t see why we can't use it.”

Moody looked up in horror, “No, you can't. That's not possible. Stop that!”

Harry laughed, “Oh so it can be done!” he looked the pitiful man in the last remaining eye, “Igneous, it is yours to discover the secrets of. As for Moody here. I think a good hunt for the pack is in order. He would make a fine chase.” He had no love left for the pathetic excuse of a man in front of him. He wanted him to suffer, and suffer he would. 

Fenrir grinned darkly, “Oh yes. A good hunt indeed. The new pups need a good run.”

Harry nodded, “Then a hunt it is. Prepare it, and if the pack does not mind. I wish to watch.” Then he turned to Igneous, “I wish to speak to you alone. Please.”

He was about to reach for his Wheelchair when he noticed people were clearing the room. Even Barty stood and left wordlessly. Fenrir grabbing Moody and dragging the bloody man out. He still wasn’t used to how fast they jumped at every word, “Rabastan, stay behind as well please.” He had caught the younger man just as he was about to leave the room. 

Once the room was clear except for the three of them the door shut and Harry looked at Igneous, “Want to explain to me what that outburst was about? Is everything alright?”

Igneous seemed to grind his teeth, “He shouldn’t hang over you like that, and you shouldn’t let him.”

Harry blinked, “Why is that? He is just as good as anyone here. He likes me for who I am. He shares freely with no expectations of return. You had no issue with Fenrir.” he watched Rabastan from the corner of his eye as well, but most of his attention was on the man in front of him. 

Black eyes trained on him and he could see the emotions swirling in them, “I don’t like it. I didn’t like Fenrir in your bed either.”

“What gives you the right to like or not like who is in my bed? Do you expect me to be alone the rest of my life? You have a lover, someone who has your heart. Why can’t I?” His words were careful, there was something breaking in the other and he wanted to know what it was. 

And snap it did. Igneous grabbed him by the shoulder, “It should be us, Rabastan and I! Not Barty. Not Fenrir. Us.”

Green eyes widened as he stared at the open display of emotion and magic. It vibrated between them as the other finally let it loose. It made his chest hurt from the strength of it. mostly because his magic was too weak to fight the other’s off properly. 

Rabastan stepped up and laid a hand on Igneous’s shoulder, “Love, you're hurting him. He can’t take your magic lashing right now. Look at him.”

Black eyes looked down at him and slowly the magic reigned itself in. Igneous fell to his knees in front of Harry and laid his head in the other’s lap, “Harry please. We love you. We have loved you since we saw you weak and collapsing on the battlefield. Your magic sung to us.”

He looked at Rabastan for confirmation and the man nodded lowering down next to him, his eyes filled with worry. 

Harry let his good hand touch the soft dark hair that the other sported, “Iggy, why did you tell me? Either of you? Why keep this locked away for so long?”

He looked up, “We didn’t want to pressure you. So we stayed close, kept you safe. Tried to show you in other ways.”

This time the youngest in the room gave a soft laugh, “Iggy, I am clueless about such things. My only sexual experience has been a very bad wet kiss with a Ravenclaw. Then the grope session with Fenrir. That’s about the extent of my knowledge on the ways of courting or dating.”

Rabastan grinned darkly, “What was the Ravenclaw’s name, exactly.”

“Don’t even. She is married and far from a threat.She was my own personal awakening to girls are gross.” Harry playfully shot back. 

Igneous leaned up and didn’t spare a second more as he pressed their lips together. It wasn’t rough and hard like Fenrir nor was it the soft overwhelming warmth that Barty had. Igneous was everything his name stated Hard and burning. His magic was a crashing force that crushed him with its heat as it tangled with his. Burning its imprint into his core. He felt like the very air was being scorched from his lungs making them burn with the need to breath deeper. When the kiss broke Harry moaned and wanted nothing more than to drag that suffocating heat back to him.

Rabastan smiled at him, “Oh look at him blush and all glazed. I think you broke him. Let me fix that.” It was his turn to claim Harry’s mouth as his. It was like swallowing ice with that teeth chattering sweetness he couldn’t explain. Lemons and lavender invaded his senses as the kiss deepened and he let himself be ravaged by the older. The sweet cold magic sweeping into his system like a soothing balm. Moments passed before it broke and Harry struggled to take in the much needed oxygen. They were the perfect twisted combination fire and ice curling around him like an intoxicating brew. 

“Fuck.”

Igneous grinned and tapped his chest, “Not yet, but as soon as you are free of this curse, then yes. We will be doing just that. We will raise the young babe together. The three of us. No more, No Less.”

Harry stared at him dazed, “No more, no less.” His consent all they needed to revel in the fragile bond that was now forming.


	25. Chapter 25

A month, another whole month of fucking around and getting nowhere. The hunt of Moody had been entertaining. The pups had rounded up the auror quickly and the hunt was successful. He itched to give them another target worthy of it. His thoughts darker, now that he stopped fighting them. It made him wonder what the centaur’s had done to Umbridge while they had her. Now that was someone he could get behind the wolves hunting. Currently he was in the reading room braced up against Rabastan’s chest curling into the cook sweet magic that the other gave off. He knew normally the two wouldn’t but they had a habit in letting their shields down and letting it drift into him. It kept his energy up easier. He didn’t feel so weak anymore. 

Barty had been hard to tell what happened. The other still tended to him, dressed and bathed him every morning, but now it was more of a brotherly occasion than anything. The other understood that Harry was falling for the other two and took it well for the most part. He still loved pushing their buttons and getting them to play up on the jealousy they both had. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes and let himself bath in the magic. If this is what they could share without sexual magic, he wondered how much power could be shared during the act. 

Rabastan looked down at him and smiled kissing the top of his head, “Hello sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?”

Harry nodded and tried to pull himself up but almost toppled over as his hand on his only good arm had started going numb like the rest of him. They had slowed the process as much as they could but now almost his entire body was covered in the black curse markings. “Iggy back yet?”

The other shook his head, “no, he is still in black.” it was a term for going silent on a stealth mission. They didn't even know Igneous was leaving, only waking up to a note claiming he had a breakthrough and would be back as soon as he was able. 

Harry frowned, “this isn't like him. I don’t like it.”

“I don’t either but he is a very powerful wizard. He can handle himself.”

He nodded and curled into the other a bit more. Then the pain. Burning pain raced through his body and he screamed his magic lashing out as he twisted his back arching. 

“Harry!” Rabastan gripped him tightly as the black veining began to spread to eclipse both his eyes, It looked to pulse and with the wizard’s magic. Twisting and churning with it. “Shit. KREACHER!”

The elf appeared and took one look at Harry, not even needing an order he was gone from the room. To Rabastan it felt like hours as the time passed and Harry screamed in his arms the black spidering growing darker and thicker curling over his lips and into his mouth like it was trying to suffocate him as it leached the thrumming magic. 

Fenrir was first there slamming the door open and clear off its hinges as he came to Harry and looked him over, “Is it the curse? Is this the final stage?”

“It must be. He just started screaming and it began to spread.” The man cursed continuously as he tried to stabilize the lashing magic. “We need to restrain him. His thrashing is going to hurt him. I think it’s the curse making him thrash.”

Together the two managed to pin the other down and Harry coughed, black sticky liquid spewing from his mouth. It looked almost like rotted sap. Fenrir sniffed at it, “It smells like death.”

“It’s killing him. We have to do something.” Rabastan looked over the smaller wizard and finally casted the only spell he could think of. “somnus aeternam” and Harry stopped convulsing and twisting, his body going limp and Rabastan cast the second spell, “habitus”. Everything stopped. The inking on his skin, his very breathing halted in perfect stillness. It was like the other stopped living but Rabastan knew better. He would only sleep under stasis. “There, now only a Lestrange can wake him.”

Fenrir looked at him, “Was that what I think it was?”

“The Lestrange curse. Yes.” He touched Harry’s cheek and looked to Fenrir, “Let's get him cleaned up and resting in a bed. Then we must contact Igneous.”

Barty ran into the room and took one look at Harry and his face twisted, “What did you do?”

“I only placed him in stasis, the curse reached its final stage. This was the only way to halt it. Barty. I need you to protect him. We are going after Dumbledore. This ends now before we lose him for good.”

Barty licked his bottom lip before picking up Harry, “I will look after him. Go, before I curse you for doing this to him” He turned and marched from the room angrily, carrying his precious package in his arms. 

Rabastan had enough of this, he finally let another into his heart, their heart and this. They should have been faster. Now the baby would be born before Harry could even have a chance to get his energy enough to hold it. “Fenrir, you're in contact with others of the new circle. Get them. This ends now. I am finding Igneous and then we find out what he knows and attack.”

The wolf growled at being ordered around by the wizard but held his tongue, “Fine.”

They went separate ways and Rabastan left quickly following the fragile line of magic that connected him to Igneous. It was rare for wizards to have such a strong connection to create it, but they had been together a better part of their lives and it thrummed the moment he reached for it inside him. He tugged and aparated. It was worse than being pulled and stretched. It was more like forcing himself through brick walls and when it finally ended he slammed into the wizard he had been seeking. 

Cold dread crawled up his spine as he noticed that they were not in a camp or room that the other was occupying. 

**-Two Days Prior-**

_ Igneous walked along the long alley that led to the small pub owned by Aberforth Dumbledore. The last place the eye had seen before being captured. There had been something off about the pub when he viewed it through the eye. A hidden door behind the bar that caught his attention. Sneaking into the pub had been annoyingly easy. For a Dumbledore the man was not very good with wards or protections. A shame really. So getting in had been easy.  _

_ Getting into the hidden back room through the door had been another matter entirely. It was so heavily runed that it burned his senses to even look at. If he had not been a master at rune casting this would have been the end of the road. As it was he could see the runes etched into the wood and knew what had to be done to break them. It took time. Hours of the night passed with no success and it was just beginning to become light over the horizon before the runes finally failed and shimmered from existence from his mind's eye.  _

_ Stepping into the room he saw parchment and books littering the desk in the back corner. He went there first finding research on how to place a dying man in stasis. How to revive one. The spells used, the ritual. All of it. It was all here. He had found it. Taking quick mental images of the research he then began to stack up the parchments. Rolling them together to slide into the ring on his left hand. It was a special compartment ring. Warded to his magical signature and blood. It could only hold so much so he had to only pack in it what was most important. He snapped the gem back into place to conceal the mini compartment when something hard hit him in the back of the head.  _

_ When he next woke he was in a cell stripped down to his pants arms chained above his head. Oh this was interesting. Normally he would be all for a bit of kink play but seeing as this was not one of the two people he loved, it was awkward.  _

_ “Well Well, it seems you have awoken my boy.”  _

_ The voice made his spine tighten and blood drain. He looked up to see dumbledore stepping out of the shadows but he wasn’t the same elderly man he had been. He was young again, his face holding the moments of youth that should be impossible. Light brown hair and beard trimmed neatly as he smiled and leaned against the desk outside of the cell, “Dumbledore.” but if that was Dumbledore young and revived… then Harry. No Harry.  _

_ “Ah yes, you have been with my wayward pawn I see. I was most surprised when I awoke to find that Harry had joined you and the rest of the Death Eaters. But it worked out better for my plan you see.” The man moved in front of the cage with the youthful grace he stole, “He ruined my plans you see. Him and that traitor Snape.”  _

_ Igneous looked at him glaring, “and what plan is that?” _

_ He chuckled and pulled his hand from his pocket and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. “Yes, what plans indeed. You see, I knew Harry was a Horcrux for that monster. I knew he had to die, so why not use that death to my advantage. Snape of course found out my plans of draining the boy of his magic and youth as he died on the battlefield. He tried to kill me before I could perform the ritual. He got the upper hand. I was blind to his love of the boy. Seemed he loved the boy more than I had planned. He took my wand then went straight to Voldemort. I guess he died at the man’s hand because the final battle still happened. Oh yes and everyone played their part perfectly. Up until that brat stood back up, alive.”  _

_ Black eyes widened, “You didn’t know he could survive the curse again.” _

_ “He shouldn’t have been able to. He was weak when he stepped onto the battlefield killing the horcrux should have killed him. But no. He survived. So it took longer for me to come back to my prime.” _

_ “And now what Dumbledore. You can't just waltz out young and alive.” _

_ “Oh can't I? You see, Aberforth my dear clueless brother, seems he forgot about that little affair he had, The child died before its second birthday but, no one has to know that.” He shrugged and looked at him, “Now, all I need from you is where the boy is hiding. I have a ritual to complete.” _

_ Relief flooded him, so Harry was alive. “So the curse can’t kill him.” _

_ Dumbledore laughed, “No, it can only prepare the body for the final transition. It would have been instantly if he had stayed dead but him coming back confused the spell. Took it longer to take effect. Now he must die by my hand for it to be completed.” _

_ “Well then, I won’t be telling you anything.” He grinned darkly, “give it your best shot Dumblefuck” _


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter today, sorry everyone. I wasn't feeling well.
> 
> On a happier note, I am planning on doing a Barty/Harry fic soon! Maybe even a Krum/Harry!

The cold dread turned to horror and worry as he saw Igneous hanging from the ceiling behind him, body resembling a Picasso of welts and bruises. His lips broken and bleeding and his arm was twisted in an odd direction. He didn’t appear to be conscious. He reached out and brushed a hand along the other’s cheek carefully. He growled and resisted the urge to just destroy anything in his path. 

Igneous roused carefully and peered through swollen and bruised eyes, “Bast… no. Trap.” His voice was raw and horse. 

Rabastan looked around and tried to apparate out and couldn’t, emergency portkey… nothing. They really were trapped. Shit. “I will get us out of here.”

“Harry?” his eyes glazed. 

“Shh don’t talk. Harry will be fine. He is resting.” But he could tell that the other didn’t believe him. “Who did this? Who all is here?”

Black eyes looked at him trying to convey strength, “Dumbledore, Doge, few others. He’s young.”

Realization clicked and he snarled before pulling his wand and beginning to cast along the walls and bars. Trying to find a way to get them out. Testing the wards with every spell he knew. He would get them out. He had to. Wait.. a window! He quickly paced to it and attempted to shoot a spell through the barred opening. It worked. The sickly green spell shot from his wand and the sky went green and black, swirling as he cast Morsmordre. They would feel its magic, its pull and come. He only hoped in time. A spell lanced across his shoulder and his wand fell from his hand as he turned and grinned at them, “Too late.”

The plump elderly man with white hair just looked at him and summoned the dropped wand to his hand, “Oh no, you did exactly what we knew you would. We do after all know your numbers have dwindled. Only seven of you last I heard. Your brother, Marcus Flint, Corvus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, and one Fenrir Greyback. Not an army, and not nearly enough to defeat us. They will come and will dispose of you all. Then we will find the wayward brat, and deal with him as well. We know how to make you talk.” He gestured and a tall brown haired male stepped forward, his moves slow and precise, Oliver Wood.

-Back at the Manor-

Anyone with a dark mark hissed as the Morsmordre was cast and felt the pull. It wasn’t as strong as it had been before, and the pain merely a tickly. No one could give as much pain to the mark as their previous Master but the call had been sent and they would respond. Corvus walked through the door and saw Rodolphus and Fenrir already getting ready to go. 

BArty stepped into the room, “I will stay with Harry. That was probably Rabastan. He went looking for Igneous. Do you think other’s will respond again?”

It was a toss up if anyone chose to heed the call. They were no longer bound to a master and not all of them knew that some had formed a new circle around Harry. They would most likely not agree. But several had responded to letters and things. They could depend on the Malfoys, Notts, Zabini, and surprisingly Macnair. But it was a toss up to who would all be there after that. 

Corvus nodded and then paused, “Kreatcher!”

The elf popped in looking to him, “Yes Lestrange Lord?”

“We believe Rabastan found the location of Dumbledore and has sent for aid. Do you know of anyone else who would be willing to join us in this fight?”

“I be knowing a few. I takes them to the marks location. I be knowing how to track it.” The elf bowed and cracked out of existence to gather what forces he could as well.

Corvus nodded and turned to the others, “We have to be smart. Apparate close to the mark but far enough away for recon.” 

With that they turned and snapped from one location to the other. From upper class manner to a dank dirty street. Buildings of grey and brown surrounded them, broken down and abandoned. The heavy soot in the air did nothing good for it either. But it was a place that seemed almost familiar. 

Another crack alerted them to a presence and Malfoy stepped around the corner with his son at his heals, “Spinner’s End.” he said softly coming up to Corvus and they grasped arms in greeting. They were dressed in matching battle gear. “This is were we looking for Severus but we saw no sign of anyone living in the area and the wards prevented us from entering the home.”

Corvus made a soft noise under his breath, “So he is alive? He would have to be for wards to be active, he had no heir.”

Lord Malfoy nodded, “That is my hope. That he lives.”

They turned to face the home of the still missing or perhaps dead potion master and were joined by a few others who wore even their masks, though there was no point in it. 

One showed up almost skipping up to them, “Oh my! Who summoned up for some fun?” the mask dropped to show the elusive Rosier heir. His father had been Evan Rosier, he had been one of the few death eater to escape any detection, mostly because they were not even aware the infamous death eater even had a son. 

Lord Malfoy looked at him, “I am unsure, but if it went off then that means it relates to Lord Potter Black, who you have yet to show yourself to.”

The other sneered, “I don’t show my face to children who killed my Lord.”

Corvus stepped up to the younger wizard and grabbed him by the throat, “That child is the only reason half of us are even alive. He is the reason for the newest law that was passed regarding muggle borns. He is the reason you are even able to breath without fearing your own death or punishment. So either you follow, or get out of the way.”

The young heir jerked back from the vicious hold and flicked his eyes to a few of the others who did not seem to rise to his aid at all. He glanced at Lord Malfoy, “Even you agree with this?”

“I do. He may have caused me great misery and at first I was suspicious, I too believed him a child playing a game he didn’t know the rules to, but he learned quickly. He chose to become someone I can respect and admire. Despite his heritage and lack of decorum.”

Draco was silent, he was still nursing his back side from a stinging hex from his father about his own outburst over Potter. 

The Rosier heir scoffed, “Fine, I will give him the benefit of my curiosity.”

It was about as close as they were going to get. 

Corvus cleared his throat and gathered them closer just as another pop and the four teens that helped Harry escape came up to them. 

The beautiful blond Luna in the lead as she stepped up to Corvus, “You will face many wrackspurts in there. They keep two lilies hung up. They are trying to make them bleed. I would suggest taking out the head. Though he has found a way to be bigger than before.”

Neville shook his head, “She means there are a lot of order members and they are going to put up a hell of a fight. The lilies I am guessing are Death Eaters and the lead is Dumbledore.”

She just smiled at him whimsically and nodded, “I can not join, I have something else to protect that is greater but I give you this.” She reached into her pocket and handed Corvus a pretty vial of golden liquid. “Perhaps the Lady will be on your side.” Then she stepped away back to the house elf to leave.

Corvus stared at the bottle, “Liquid Luck?”

Fred and George both nodded, “She had us brewing it months ago”.  
“It's a good batch.”  
“We worked it into a new candy!”  
“The Lip Loosener!”

Malfoy groaned, “I do not trust anything that those two bafoons brewed.”

Draco flushed and moved a little closer to the twins attempting not to catch his fathers eye. 

Rabastan took it, “It will give us an edge. One drop for everyone, hurry we can’t lose much time!”

The potion was passed about and drops taken carefully until the vial was gone and they were ready to fight. “A, go around the back, see if there is another point of entry. B, straight in through the front. C, work on the wards. We must be quick, and don't hold back.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are rounding out folks! Three chapters to go!
> 
> Sorry for taking a couple days off, I got real sick so had to give my body a breather but I am back at it!
> 
> After this I think I am going to finish my Wandering Celestial series and Whimper into a Howl! Once I finish one of those its off to my other dark and deep story featuring: Harry Potter/Barty Crouch Jr! I am taking title suggestions for that story.

Like clockwork the Death Eaters and Harry’s friends split off into their assigned groups and tasks. The wolf pack had not arrived yet but that was alright. They needed them for a later siege, perhaps. They did not know exactly how many they faced or what was going to become of them once they penetrated the home of the missing potions professor. 

Lucius led the group around the back concealing them behind the tall cobblestone wall that blocked off the overgrown backyard. He touched the beautiful lilies that were overtaken with thorns and felt the pain of it. He knew how long and hard Severus worked in his garden and to see it like this was physically painful. He gestured them closer and pointed out two men at the back door. Two quick spells and they were on the ground and Lucius directed one of the others to spell the door open while he kept guard and watched.

Draco stepped up to the door and began casting intricate spells along the handle, it was complicated getting through them but he wasn’t a Malfoy for nothing. It would take a few moments though. He looked up briefly as he heard screaming. A giant plant burst up along the side of the house large venus fly trap mouth snapping, a leg dangling from the mouth. Another wizard looked to be tangled up in vines that were squeezing him until the bones ground and crunched together in sickening pops. 

More screaming to their other side and Draco almost laughed as he saw a large green flamingo run past them straight into the man eating plants. Now he was understanding why Harry hung out with them. He had never thought Longbottom anything special but his gift for plants was uncanny and the twins never ceased to amuse him. He shook his head and set about working the door and heard a soft careful click. “Got it.”

Meanwhile Corvus had taken his group straight to the front door, blasting it open with a over powered bombarda. He wanted to give the others as much time as possible as he began a spell fight with the three men in the front room. Spell after spell of red, green, yellow. Fired back and forth one of the death eaters went down screaming as did an order member. Corvus was quick to kill and not leave them standing. They had almost finished dispatching of them when spells came from behind them, boxing them in the small room as Order members came from the door he had blasted open. A trap. They really had been expected, but they knew that. They only hoped their numbers were greater and they could take them down. 

A severing curse clipped his shoulder and he stumbled to the side regaining his footing quickly. He turned and sent the same curse back removing the order members head before a shield could even be raised. He laughed coldly at the rush of power that flooded him, the same reason why many fell to the dark magics. But he knew how to fight the empowering rush and today he fought for a reason. A young man who gave him back his family. He cut down the last order member and looked around for which direction to go when he heard the sound of clapping.

“Well done Lord Lestrange, I must say. I never thought you would fight for a child. You are after all one of the oldest and most loyal of the Death Eaters. You grew up with Tom after all. Now you will die for a brat instead of a Lord.”

Cold dread swept through him, the voice was behind him, he turned and caught sight of twinkling blue eyes before pain tore into his stomach. He coughed blood trickling down his chin, the curse tearing through his body. His hand gripped the bright blue robe of Dumbledore as he laughed and met them, “that brat is worth more than your entire existence.” The hand loosened and he hit the floor gasping, refusing to scream or cry as his body went cold and numb. He closed his eyes and prayed that the others had the time they needed.

\--

Lucius had just broken through the back and was making his way down the stairs to where he knew the cellars were. If they were holding anyone prisoner it would be there. He knew this home better than he knew his own. Having spent far too much time here. Reaching the bottom of the stair he leaned to the side narrowly avoiding a stinging curse. 

He snarled under the mask and fired back catching the man in the chest while the wizard behind him dealt with the other two. They walked through the dark cellar and came across conjured bars and two cells. He had to bite his tongue to hold back the urge to vomit from the smell and sight of it. Rabastan and Igneous were tied up their clothes rags and barely hanging on. Skin bruised and bones twisted and broken. One had a large cut going from shoulder to hip and another looked to have been carved up with a precise cutting hex. He walked quickly to the cell, “Draco, get them out port key them back and stay there. You have had medical training so use it. Put them together, they will be able to feel each others magic better.” He approached the second cell and his breath caught.

“Severus.”

He tore the door off its hinges with magic and ran into the cell. The man was unkempt and dirty long hair tangled and limp about his sunken in cheeks. He was chained to the wall, his fingers stained with blood, blisters along the careful working hands. He didn’t look to be beaten but more listless. His eyes glazed over even as Lucifer took his face carefully and looked at it, “Sev, it's me. It's Luc.” No sign of recognition in the man’s eyes and the Malfoy lord felt burning anger and worry race through him. He undid the bindings and winced as the skin tried to come off with the cuffs. Having healed over the metal at some sections. 

He was careful undoing them making sure the silver didn’t touch him anywhere else, “He needs to be taken back to. A dark room, no sun light can touch him. He will need a kill. Find a muggle and cut them to get him into a feeding, they have drained him completely.” He helped to carefully bind severus with a spell so he didnt hurt them by going completely feral and handed him off, “Careful now, he is in a bad way, they probably fed him silver to.” It tore at him to see Severus like that but now he had even more of a reason to fight. Dumbledore would pay. Very few knew Severus had enough vampire blood to warrant it. 

He heard a scream from above, not one of pain, but outrage and he felt a powerful magic presence snuff out. He knew that presence. He barely turned to register as Rodolphus blurred past him rage in his eyes. He dove after the man trying to catch him, he was going to get himself killed too!


	28. Chapter 28

Rodolphus slammed his way up the stairs and to the room he felt the presence fade and he didn’t even look at the rest of the room as he threw every spell he could think of at Dumbledore. He cries of rage resonating with power. Spell after spell came from the tip of his wand, unrelenting in their barrage. Every one bounced harmlessly off the man as he casted a heavy shield spell about himself. Only infuriating the man into further chaos and insanity. 

Dumbledore smiled at him and batted away the curses before allowing the last two men in the room to attack Rodolphus before he began to fire back his own spells. The younger man stumbling back from the heavy brunt of it all. He didn’t notice that Lucius had not come up behind him but a flash of red had him smirking as he kept up the shield protecting him. 

A loud crack bang and chaos ensued. Heavy grey mist filled the room along with laughter. One and Two spells fired in the dark shroud, some hitting and other missing and there was a sudden yelp and hissing, curses no one could see what was happening in the dark mist. It took only a few moments for it to finally lift and the two wizards helping Dumbledore were on the ground from fire and one of the twins was holding a badly lacerated arm. It was unclear whose spell hit where. Again only Rodolphus and Dumbledore stood in the center of the mess.

It was only then did Lucius step from the cellars below with the last of the death eaters entering with him, surrounding Dumbledore. 

Lucius grinned, “I seem to recall a similar situation like this Albus. Though, I don’t think it will turn out the same way.”

The now young wizard glared at the Lord before attempting to apperate out, only for the spell to sputter and snuff itself out.

“Ah yes, we took care of your little escape attempts and since you bled a vampire here, your phoenix won’t be coming either.” Rodolphus laughed his eyes glittering red as the dark magic swirled in his system heavily. 

Albus looked to him, “This is not over, you won’t save the boy.”

Lucius’s silver blue eyes narrowed, “Oh? All we have to do is kill you and he regains his magic and life force.”

“Only if I am killed the right way, if not. He dies anyways.”

Rodolphus snarled, “He is clearly lying Lucius! Let’s just kill him!”

Lucius shook his head, “No, he may be telling the truth. We can’t have Harry die.”

One of the masked Death Eaters looked annoyed, “Why does it matter if the brat lives or not? He killed our lord.”

Rodolphus gave a sudden hiss, “Do not talk about Harry like that! He saved your life.”

The unknown Death Eater backed down and kept his wand trained on Dumbledore. Who was grinning and turned to look at the one who spoke out, “Oh how right you are, he did kill your Lord. You should want to avenge him.”

The wand wavered before steadying, “Shut up filth. I am not listening to you.”

Lucius quickly disarmed the man and together they bound him until he would be unable to use magic or get away but the man was tricky. “Now to get him back to the manor.” He shot a curse at the man and watched the eyes turn black and Dumbledore jump as his sight was ripped from him. 

Rodolphus slowly sank down to the floor and carefully cast a levitation charm on Corvus’s body. They couldn’t leave him here. He wouldn’t leave him here. They were quick to evacuate the area and head back to the manor with the quarry in tow. 

It took time to get him into the dungeons of the Manor many had begun to call home away from home. Kreatcher was tasked with making sure the man did not escape or die in an attempt to stop them from their task. Many had been injured, a couple killed and now they had to regroup and figure out what they were to do. 

Rodolphus settled his grandfather on one of the couches touching over his chest and closing his eyes. The man had been a father to him, certainly more than his real father. Rabastan would be upset as well once he found out. 

The rest were scattered about in rooms and people began trying to heal what they could and get themselves back on track. Lucius had his hands full as well with a way ward mate that had been put in one of the rooms in the basement. It looked like it was a servant's room but it worked for the purpose that it was needed for. 

The worst situation was the Igneous and Rabastan that were being tended to by Barty while he kept an eye on Harry as well. His hands were slow and careful as they healed the best they could but the healer was still on the way, though he had been summoned some time ago. He was glad he had spent time working on potions as he was running low now but they had been put to good use. Rabastan had the least amount of damage and he was grateful for the skills that he did have.

He watched carefully as Rabastan began to stir slowly, his breath harsh but stable finally. Barty settled a hand on his shoulder, “Slow, your body took a lot of damage.”

Rabastan gave a dark glare and turned his head to see Igneous passed out still next to him. He raised a shaking hand to touch his cheek carefully, “Dumbledore? Harry?”

Barty winced, “We captured him, he is in the dungeons. Harry is in the same condition. In stasis and in the process of dying.” He began to give the other another scan, “I helped as much as I can but your still weak. You need to take it slow. Igneous wont wake for some time. He took a lot of damage.”

Rabastan snarled angrily and wanted nothing more than to hit Barty, but the healing was a good reason not to. “Take me to Dumbledore. I know how to fix this.”

“No, you need rest. Rodolphus or I can do the ritual or spell to reverse it. You need to rest.”

“No, I will do it!” his magic rising dangerously, the windows rattling with it. 

“You can’t even control your magical output right now” Barty snapped, “Don’t make me knock you out to make you rest. We will deal with Dumbledore when we can. He is not going anywhere.”

Rabastan glared but let his body slide back to the bed and curl into Igneous, “Fine. But I will be the one to do it.”

“That is fine, now rest or I will Imperio you and make you.”

{Had someone ask me for a bit of Lucius Severus action sooo here you go!}  
Lucius stood outside of the door, he could hear the screams and sobs followed by a deep silence and subtle thump. He normally loved to watch the man feed, but right now he was too dangerous even to him. He had to eat a little before it would be safe enough for him to step in. He paced in front of the door and waited a few moments more letting the blood settle into his mate for a few moments. 

Slowly he settled his hand on the door knob and opened the door enough to slip in past the wards and close it. Keeping his eyes steady in the dark room. Not even a candle was lit and with no external light filtering in he couldn’t see a damn thing. “Sev, it’s me.” he didn’t want to but he could feel the fear crawling up his spine. He had only seen the other in this state once before, and that was when he had been unable to feed for over a month. He wasn’t a full blooded vampire so the hunger was not as bad, but they still needed to feed every so often. 

His back slammed into the wall as the cool body pressed against him. Sharp teeth chewing the skin along his throat carefully. Testing, tasting. Lucius bit back a moan and tilted his head to the side a little further; this was a good reaction. He could tell the other was hungry but his senses were back for the most part. “Sev, you're safe.”

The incisors bit into his flesh and lips brushed flesh as he drank slowly. It wasn’t the hungered fury but gentle and careful as he tasted and remembered what he had lost. Only a few mouthfuls were taken before he swiped his tongue over the wound to seal it and his lips trailed up kissing along neck, jaw, and finally taking the lips he loved so much. Claws scraped down his arms as he released him and dug them instead into the designer slacks tearing them. 

Lucius didn’t hold back the moan this time he let himself get swept up in the careful attention of his mate. The cold lips on his tasted of copper and spice reminding him that there was still blood on his lips and coating his tongue. He broke the kiss at the sound of tearing, “You did not just ruin these pants. I spent a fortune on these!”

Severus settled his forehead against the other’s collarbone, “you can replace them.”


	29. Chapter 29

It took almost a week for most of the Death Eaters to be up on their feet, the funeral for the fallen was short but no less beautiful. The burning of the bodies and release of soul and magic helped alleviate some of the sadness that hung around the large manner. Their ashes buried in the forest to return it to the mother. No one left the manor, some joined the wolves in patrol while others worked to help the injured heal. 

Rabastan was finally up and about on the sixth day. Taking stock on everyone in the manor and making sure everyone was settled down. It had taken time for him to find the strength to leave Igneous and Harry long enough to check on his brother. Now he felt like his entire world was slowly taking itself apart. His grandfather dead and the two people he had chosen to love were unable to even comfort him. He spent the first day out of bed with his brother taking comfort in the loving arms of another who felt the same pain but just like his brother, the anger was brighter than the sadness. It ran through his blood as easily as his magic but he could do nothing about it for the moment. He had to find a way to free Harry and get rid of so called Leader of Light. 

Rabastan stepped into the room with Igneous and Harry checking on them both carefully before covering them and settling in front of the desk that Harry used for his own research. It felt familiar to him, the worn chair and handled books. It took some time to extract the stolen documents from their hiding place and resize them to their proper appearance. Page and page of research and what the ritual required but all the notes did not account for the situation they were in. The magic had meant to be passed to him at Harry’s death, but since he came back from death… it was hard to tell how it affected the ritual. So far he could tell that it delayed it and now Dumbledore had to make the final blow to get the magic. Would that mean Harry had to kill Dumbledore to reverse it? 

Hours passed and he continued to pursue through the documents taking precaution to research runes and such that he did not recognize. Igneous would be better at this but was of no help at the moment. He had been in a magical coma since they had gotten back. His body went through enough trauma that the magic forced the mind to retreat and the body to rest and he would not awaken until it felt safe enough to restore consciousness. 

Three pots of tea and missed meals later Rabastan was exhausted physically and mentally. It did not have any of the contingencies that they were facing and he refused to take Dumbledore’s word as truth. It would make sense to reverse it that Harry would have to kill the man, but magic was finicky and strict when it came to rules. Runes were never meant to be assumed or messed with too much. He remembered the time Igneous had messed with a rune sequence and had nearly blown up his entire lab. He shook his head and turned the page over and looked at the back of the long piece of parchment. More rune sequences but nothing that he could distinguish or even begin to sequence properly. 

It was worth a shot though. To just have them try to have Harry kill the man; but how when he was too weak and in stasis? He tapped a finger along the pages, Imperious? No, that may hurt Harry in his condition. Or perhaps… He grinned darkly. That would just have to do. 

He stood and began to stack all the parchment and settled on getting everything straightened out. For this to work he would have to build up his reserves and cast the spell perfectly. He had experience casting it of course, but Dumbledore was not a man to be taken lightly, “Barty! I think I found our solution. I want you to prop Harry up and get the sharpest dagger or athame we can find.” He called out as he exited the room to the hall. 

The man had taken a room close to Harry’s to ensure he was there whenever needed. It was unnerving but useful. He flicked his wrist and his wand came out of the holster to settle warmly against his palm. He was still glad that their new wands worked just as well as their originals. Though he would always miss his first wand. 

Making his way to the dungeons he passed a few of the others walking the halls and informed them that he was taking the prisoner up to Harry’s room and they fell behind him to keep guard and watch in case the man tried to escape from them. He would not put it past the fucker. Coming to the cell he looked inside at the now young man bound and gagged. Blue eyes glaring at him, “Ah Albus, look how the positions have changed. I must say. This is most enjoyable.”

Dumbledore said nothing as he glared from his position. Next to him standing and looking very pleased with himself was Kreatcher. In his hand was an iron prod that he jabbed into the main cruelly, “You being bad wizard to Master.”

Rabastan laughed, “Oh my, being bullied by a house elf, how the mighty have fallen it seems. Well time for you to have your final song.” 

He directed one of the masked men to open the cell and stepped inside, “Stand up and let's go shall we? No trying to escape now.” He cast a laceration charm to the man’s shoulder watching with satisfaction as blood welled to the surface and Dumbledore cried out from his gag. 

With another harsh stab from the iron prod the man finally stood staggering as his balance was offset by the bindings and pain. It took all three of them at wand point and a very enthusiastic house elf to escort the leader of light up the stairs and down a few of the halls till they reached the room. Stepping in showed Harry being propped up by some pillows next to a resting Igneous, his face calm in the stasis. 

Barty was standing next to him one hand gripping a long dagger that curved like a crescent moon. His other hand gently brushing the hair from Harry’s face. He looked up as the five entered, “Finally, took you long enough to get him up here. What did you want me to do?”

Rabastan glared him down, “Grab a chair and put it next to Harry’s bed we will need to tie him down to it.” This was ending tonight. 

Chair dragged he forced the young Headmaster to sit in the chair and bound him to it tightly before grabbing a piece of chalk he began drawing runes into the floor with it. He wasn’t the best at runes but his memory was good and his hand steady as he etched the four points of the ritual. “We only have one shot at this. If it doesn’t work, then there is nothing we can do.” 

Once the runes were set in place, “We need to move igneous outside of the runes. Do so carefully, do not step on or disturb the runes in any way.”

The two death eaters jumped at the command and quickly moved Igneous from the bed to the conjured couch outside of the circle near the fire place. Once that was done Rabastan stepped into the circle of runes and moved next to Harry and carefully removed the Stasis charm. It was something he did not really want to do. 

As soon as the stasis was lifted Harry’s body convulsed a little before stilling. He lifted Harry’s hand and wrapped it around the dagger carefully binding it into place with a tight cloth. He hated seeing how blackened the fingers were now. The drained lifeless palate of his face. It broke his heart. This was not the strong wizard they had met on the battlefield but he would be once more if this worked. If not.. Then he would be dead but so would Dumbledore. He leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips slowly. Savoring the moment because it could be his last. Even his skin was beginning to become cold and he worried. 

“Enerverate” 

Harry gasped and coughed as he was woken up by the casted spell. His body twitching and spasming as he moaned with pain. “Basty?” His voice soft and strained from the stasis spell and combined trauma.

Rabastan smiled and touched his cheek again, "It's me. Harry. I need you to do something. I need you to summon whatever strength you have left and stab him.” he gestured to Dumbledore. 

Green eyes moved and his body jerked at the sight of a strange man he had never seen before. “Who?”

“It’s Dumbledore, when the rest of the curse took effect it brought him back full and gave him back his youth. Harry, he said he had to kill you to complete the ritual. I am hoping that if you kill him, it will reverse it.”

Harry’s breath came a little quicker and he looked at his bound hand and the long dagger that had been tied to it, a good call he could barely grip the handle. “His youth? I can’t.”

The other’s eyes went hard, “He almost killed Igneous, he is trying to kill you. He tortured us Harry. Please, this man does not deserve to live. Let his death bring you strength.”

“You can’t just expect me to kill someone. I just don’t know if I can.” His eyes swept the room to the two death eaters masked and in the corner and then his eyes fell on the still sleeping form of Igneous. Despite the time to heal he could still see some of the damage, bruises on the last shades of yellow. How his cheek were sunken in and the soft wavering feel of the magic around him. “He did that to Iggy?”

Rabastan sat next to Harry’s hip, “Yes, he almost killed him. There is more to. We found Severus. Harry… he tried to save you in the end. He found out that Dumbledore was trying to kill you and so acted and tried to kill him before he could. Dumbledore locked him up and starved him for months, he is recovering but the damage may be permanent.”

Harry’s eyes fell to his lap as he tried to process that, Snape has tried to help him? He looked at the young man next to him bound and gagged. This man had done so much to hurt others. “Why would you do that? To be young again? To be powerful? You’re no better than Voldemort.” He spat at the man and tried to find the strength in his heart and his body to just lift the dagger and stab him. But it wasn’t who he was. He wasn’t a killer. 

Unwanted tears spilled down his cheeks as he battled with who he was and who he would be if he did this. If he truly killed Dumbledore on purpose, how would that change him? A soft hand on his cheek had him looking up. 

“Harry, I am sorry. If there was another way… I would take it but this is the only solution I have found. If you can’t do it, then just close your eyes and trust me.”

Long moments of silence passed and slowly the green eyes shut and he nodded. He had to trust Rabastan. He didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t muster up the strength to do what needed to be done. He couldn’t become a killer. 

A warm hand wrapped around his and he barely felt his hand and arm being lifted. His entire body was nothing but pain and a numbing stillness even in the muscles. He tried to not think about what his hand was about to do. How it would happen: He could hear the scraping and muffled struggles of a helpless man, there was no screaming, no threats of his life. A pressure of resistance before he felt his hand slide forward and the muffled sounds fell quiet. A silence fell over the room again as warm wet liquid spilled over his fingers and hands. But the warmth was spreading up his arm to his shoulder, his chest and neck, stomach and on until the heat reached the top of his head and the tip of his toes. 

It went from heat to burning before he could even register what was happening to him. He screamed as he felt like his skin was being burned away. The curling veins of black twisted and writhed along his skin like a living thing trying to dig deeper into him only to split and fall off his skin like ash leaving white smooth scars in their wake. His body spasmed and he jerked his back bowing and head smacking against the head board of the bed. His eyes went dark as he succumbed to the pain and went limp.


	30. Epilogue

Years had passed since the fall of Voldemort and the government was simply not the same. New laws and traditions had been passed and the wizarding world was all the better for it. Prisoners were released from Azkaban after many had been found innocent after years of persecution. Laws were put into place to ensure that such acts were never done so again. A new minister now sat in the office and the Wizengamot while still active now played more the role of influencer and advisors to help form and review laws instead of being the judge, jury, and prosecutors of all things. 

Creatures were given rights and the community had learned to flourish under the new laws and reign. Though many were not entirely sure of what influenced it. Many of the pure blood lines had supported the changes and those of newer younger blood went along with it because it really was for the better. The largest change was the view of different types of magic. Many that had been outlawed were brought back into practice. Now people were prosecuted on how they used the spells they knew and not simply for knowing them. 

Hogwarts had reopened; and new classes introduced. The entire curriculum changed for the better. Those that had been in the war were invited back for a special 8th year to help catch them up on everything they had missed and they graduated with the new seventh year students. Those of younger years progressed with the new options for classes and the chance to even apprentice if they so chose to. An additional cram school had been set in place for those of muggle heritage or raising. Allowing smoother transition from their old world into the new. 

All in all it had changed in leaps and bounds. 

Everything seemed to change except for a small manor situated in the isolated volcanic region. No, there it had remained much the same over the years save for a new village not far from the manor that was home to many wizarding and creature-kind, ruled by a werewolf pack that many had feared in the past. It stood as the welcoming town for the one who owned it, the land around it and the entire volcano itself. 

Sitting on a throne like chair a young man watched as two children played in the yard. A blanket over his legs as he made himself content. His hair long and black curling lightly at the ends to frame his now tanned face and vivid eyes, one black and one green. It had taken some time for him to recover from the curse that had been inflicted upon him, even now he had permanent side effects of it. His left eye turning black and his left arm still mostly useless, though he could move it some now at least, the scars of the curse had vanished for the most part save for the original wound and spiraling markings down his left arm. Instead of black they were now white pale skin that stood out against his tan. His magic and strength had returned along with an additional power boost from Dumbledore’s own magic. The transfer had completely reversed giving Harry back all of his own magic and life force and all of the others as well. He winced as one of the kids took a tumble and laughed softly as big tears began to well up in the bright blue eyes. 

The two children were six and four. The eldest being his first adopted son Teddy Potter Black Lestrange, the boy had been born healthy and right on time and just as predicted with full werewolf heritage. He had also gained his mother’s metamorphamagus abilities which was useful and annoying at the best of times. The little rascal had learned at an early age that if he shifted his looks to look more like one of his parents they were more likely to give in to what he wanted. He was spoiled and loved. 

His second child was a sweet little boy who had been found in an orphanage. A little muggleborn who had no family and Harry’s heart had broken when he had been found. He had barely held the young two year old for five minutes before declaring him family and demanding that Igneous sign the paper work. They had named him Cetus after the great serpent constellation. A small homage to his Black blood. When they had fully blood adopted him they had discovered that Harry could pass on his gift through it and both of his sons had the ability to speak to serpents. 

Finally Harry stood and walked over to the crying four year old and shooed Teddy off to get one of his other fathers. Carefully he scooped the younger up in his arms, “Oh hush now my little serpent. I have you now.” He looked at the knee and saw the blood welling from the scrape there, “It’s not too bad. We can heal it up and give it a kiss to make it better. How would you like that?”

The toddler looked up as his blond curls bounced. Staring up at Harry with the same bright green eyes as his papa nodding and sniffling wiping at his eyes, “Papa kiss it?”

The young man nodded, “Of course I will.”

Igneous laughed softly coming up behind him with Teddy at his heels, “You spoil them Harry, it's just a little scrape.” He tapped the knee with his wand, “Episky” the wound sealed over and the little boy giggled happily. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh? Like you didn’t spoil Marcus?” He lifted his son up, his left arm shaking from the straight and kissed the once hurt knee before “There! All better.” He looked to Igneous and leaned in for a deep long kiss. 

The elder humored him and deepened it even as the two boys gave a sound of disgust. Breaking the kiss he chuckled, “You won't think it gross when your older boys.”

The younger parent rolled his eyes, “Let’s not think that far ahead shall we? Speaking of… where is Basty, I thought he was with you?”

Igneous nodded, “He was but Cass began crying so he is tending to her.”

Harry nodded. Cassiopeia was their third and youngest child only fourteen months of age and every bit the angel that her brothers were not. She was quiet and always smiling. Never keeping them up at night or fussing too much. It unnerved him how her purple eyes always stared at them like she knew more than her tiny little brain should. They had adopted her only two months ago; she had been one of the muggle village children but her parents had died in a fire that consumed the entire house. All save for her crib that had remained untouched in the blaze. They had found she was muggle born and had probably caused the fire with accidental magic but muggles would not have known what to do. Instead they took her in and adopted her, they knew in the future she would have to know her real parents were gone but for now she lived in bliss with three dads and three big brothers. 

“Ah yes, before I forget. Marcus has agreed to come watch the children tonight while we go on our date. He is bringing over his daughter to play as well. I must say I never thought I would have children the same age as my grand children. I find myself feeling young and old at the same time.”

Harry snorted, “Maybe you should have thought of that when you decided to hook up a man half your age and then a third your age.” He teased back his smile bright. 

“Insolence.” A hand caught him on the ass and Harry yelped and glared at him. 

“You did not just smack my ass! In front of the children.”

Two gasps and Harry froze.

“Ooooo Papa said a bad word!” Teddy called out, “Now you gotta pay the swear jar!”

Mismatched eyes closed with a loud groan but the smile didn’t fade, how he loved having a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> This was so much fun. One day I want to go back and rewrite this better and give it more body but for now I shall leave it as it stands! Thank you so much everyone for this 30 day adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be getting darker and darker as it goes. 
> 
> Also! Cover Art now in Chapter One!


End file.
